El Sekiryuutei
by TheDarckAngel
Summary: La paz llego, las peleas y guerras cesaron, la humanidad y lo paranormal se conoció, con el tiempo llegó la aceptación, la evolución a un mundo sin necesidad de espadas, magia, poderes increíbles inclusive las Sacred Gears se volvieron obsoletas. Al final la ultima opción: enviarlos a mundos diferentes. La historia de Izuku siendo el Sekiryuutei.
1. Chapter 1

**DxD pertenece a Ichiei Ishibumi, al igual que Kohei Horikoshi de Boku no Hero…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-[No podemos solo sentarnos a hablar sobre esto socio, creo que esa decisión es muy precipitada]-**

-¿Precipitada? Si hasta tú mismo lo dices Ddraig, ya no hay razón para seguir usando tu poder-

 **-[Que tal si visitamos a Loki o visitamos a cada criminal del 'Cocito' y les damos un…..]-**

-Ya nadie se atreve a atacarnos Ddraig- sonaba un poco cansado, un poco triste tal vez- sé que es extraño ya no tener con quien pelear, ha pasado tanto tiempo…-

 **-[2314 años, quince días, doce horas, cinco minutos desde que nos conocimos…..ha pasado mucho…..]-** la voz algo distante de un ser que puede superar el poder de un dios.

-…..-

 **-[Puedo ocuparme de tus….]-**

-¡Vamos Ddraig! Todos te conocen, cada descendiente mío te conoce, solo acéptalo-

 **-[P-pero….]-**

Issei mantenía una conversación frente a una vitrina, un cuarto grande, algunas máquinas estaban a su espalda, luces que mostraban su acción de encendido. Frente suyo una gema verde con un aura roja brillaba de forma mística, hondas de energía salir de la gema, pero sin dañar el vidrio que los separaba, tranquilo como las olas del mar.

Tanto tiempo, tantas aventuras, un inicio horrible con un final feliz.

Quien diría que la eternidad terminaría siendo tan aburrido, los cambios llegaron, la paz se asomó por el horizonte, la sangre paro de caer, el amarse los unos a los otros se entendió, el ingenio y futuro de las nuevas generaciones triunfa, las peleas, batallas, disputas se volvieron obsoletas.

Y lo único que no predigo Dios.

O tal vez si o tal vez no lo imagino posible.

Las Sacred Gears obsoletas.

¿Increíble? ¿Posible? ¿absurdo? Nadie lo pensó.

La ciencia se superó con creces.

El fin del comienzo, cuando la humanidad y los seres sobrenaturales se unieron, se expandieron, se superaron las diferencias.

La evolución.

-Jejejeje…..- el Issei de apariencia adulta rio de improvisto.

 **-[¿Te estas burlando socio?]-**

Se llevó la mano a la boca, no quería darle una última mala impresión.

-Solo recordaba-

 **-[….Ya no eres ese perver….bueno sí que sigues siéndolo pero al menos ya tienes decencia, los primeros siglos no parabas de hacérselo a todas tus…]-**

-Shhhhh!...nos miran- señalo un pequeño cristal que flotaba detrás de ellos, alguien veía en otro lugar lo que iba a acontecer.

 **-[Sigo sin entender porque yo…]-**

-Acordamos darles una nueva vida a todos ustedes, en mundos diferentes, aquellos que lo necesitan lo obtendrán, una nueva aventura para mi mejor amigo-

 **-[…..I-issei..]-**

-A-además- tomando un poco de aire, sentía un poco de ardor en los ojos-Tendrás aventuras, seguro terminas en un parpadeo-

 **-[Si mi contenedor es igual que tu seguro me vuelvo loco]-**

-Jajajaja que gracioso, pero eso está a la suerte-

 **-[Así que me mandan a una tierra diferente, solo para pasar las mismas vergüenzas]-**

-Hey! Ya nadie te recuerda como…-

 **-[NO LO DIGAS! Si me voy será con el orgullo intacto]-**

-Lo dice quien jugaba con todas mis hijas-

 **-[Ellas sacaron a sus respectivas madres, es obvio que sea amable]-**

-Heeeeeee…..-

 **-[…..]-**

…..

-Te voy a extrañar- dijo finalmente, y agregándole- Si regresas me burlare de ti me oyes socio-

 **-[…]-**

Issei miro el botón al lado del vidrio.

 **-[Yo igual]-**

…..

-Cuidate-

(Push)

Y en un destello aquella gema que antes iluminaba la poca luz en la habitación se desvaneció en un segundo. Dejando solo a un castaño, con un sentimiento de culpa y felicidad al mismo tiempo.

Podría ser algo egoísta, pero todo el consejo tenía razón en admitir que ya no era necesario el uso de aquellos poderes, el mundo solucionaba todo de forma diplomática, no podría permitirse tenerlo ahí, solo, como un carcelero, entendía que no había forma de traerlo de vuelta así que lo mínimo que podía darle era una nueva vida.

Ddraig lo entendió también, muchos estuvieron de acuerdo y al final quien sería el primero fue el mismo. Sería enviado a un mundo donde se necesite, donde el poder del Sekiryuutei sea necesario, donde un solo humano destacaría, aquel que sea merecedor lo despertaría.

Al Dragon Celestial Rojo

Tenía fe en que obtendría un nuevo amigo.

Y tal vez este no sea tan pervertido como él.

¿Quién sabe?

Tal vez un día reciba una visita improvista.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-BUAAAAAAAA!-

Y Esto era volver a nacer.

-BUAA! BUAA! BUAA!-

Si iba a comenzar de nuevo esta vez pondría más atención a su nuevo compañero.

-Señora, es un niño-

La voz de ese doctor, las personas alrededor, solo harían…

-BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

Como la primera vez.

-M-mi hi-hijo, m-mues-treme a m-mi hijo- la voz de una madre que está deseosa de conocer a su nuevo contenedor. El amor de una gran madre.

-Tómelo con calma, acaba de tener a un bonito varón, tenga mucho cuidado-

Ddraig pudo jurar que algo lo movía hacia ella, la mujer de cabello verde, y no era el niño quien no paraba de patalear.

-Señora, no use su Quirk en su propio hijo- le regaño la enfermera ¿Quirk? ¿Qué carajos es eso?

La mujer asustada y avergonzada contesto.

-L-lo siento mucho! P-pero m-mi hi-hijo….- lo tomo entre sus brazos aun en cama- Ah…..m-mi dulce n-niño-

Antes, cuando Issei nació jamás observo detenidamente esa parte en su vida sino hasta que entro a la preparatoria sin saber que había demonios alrededor suyo. Ahora miraba interesado aquella peculiar escena, era el nacimiento del próximo Seliryuutei así que debía estar atento.

-H-hola p-pequeño ¿C-como estas? Soy yo, tu madre…I-inko Midoriya- él bebe en brazos dejo de patalear. Aquellos gritos cesaron y el niño de ojos verdes miro detenidamente a la persona que lo cargaba.

-Da…- el primer balbuceo.

-Sí, soy yo, tu mama, supongo que tendremos suficiente tiempo para conocernos más tarde- una enfermera se acercó.

-Es un niño sano señora- tenía una pluma y papel- ¿Podría decirme el nombre del pequeño? -

' _Ohhh así que ahí le ponen el nombre'_

Otra enfermera se acercó, pidiendo con la mirada que le entregase al pequeño, ambos merecían descansar, no importaba si eran un par de horas ambos podrían esperar para volverse a ver, unas horas no es lo mismo a aquellos tortuosos nueve meses.

-Su nombre…..-

El nuevo Sekiryuutei.

-Izuku, Izuku Midoriya- _'Y el Sekiryuutei'._

Al fin lo conoció.

Ahora dormiría un poco, Issei lo despertó a los dieciséis años cuando murió, a menos que le pase algo muy emocional su nuevo amigo no lo vería hasta que su cordura penda de un hilo. Ya se imaginaba una entrada muy épica.

.

.

.

Varios años después…..

-Snif snif…- un pequeño niño lloraba luego de que su supuesto amigo lo humillara por ser el único que no tenía un Quirk.

 _ **-[¿No puedes dejar de llorar?]-**_

Aun si sabía que no lo escuchaba prefería sacarlo a guardar silencio.

Se supone que iba a descansar y dejar que el chico madure a su ritmo, solo no se esperó que Izuku sea el niño más llorón y asustadizo del mundo _'[¡¿En qué pensabas socio!?]'_ que alguna vez haya conocido, no permitiéndose descansar como quiere y terminando observándole en todo momento.

Era un manojo de emociones.

No es que fuese malo, no lo seria si no fuese a propósito.

¿La culpa?

Ese mocoso que no paraba de hace menos a su nuevo portador.

¿Que si tenía sí o no Quirk?

Si despertara ahora seguro que en un par de años el mundo se vuelve loco. No soportaba las burlas a su persona, no directamente claro, pero sentía cada emoción del pequeño, razón por lo que no duerme pues sus emociones son fuertes y sinceras, demasiado inocente.

Deseaba hablarle para demostrarle que no es verdad, que su futuro es más brillante que el de cualquier otro.

Pero no podía.

Aun no.

Durante un tiempo busco una oportunidad, una forma de hacerle ver que no era un simple niño 'Nerd' como afirman sus 'Amigos'. Llego de improvisto, de parte de una preocupada madre.

Inko, la madre de Izuku había observado hasta ahora la actitud de su primogénito, preocupada por el pues hasta ahora no había mostrado señales de que activara su Quirk, tenía miedo de que su hijo se decepcionara de sí mismo. Los otros niños ya lo habían despertado, ya sea menor o mayor grado de interés temía que aquellos años de tanta admiración por lo héroes sea destrozada lentamente.

No entendía porque Izuku no había podido si su padre, quien es un adicto al trabajo además de que esta en el extranjero, y ella si poseían un Quirk, Inko podía atraer pequeñas cosas y su padre tenía aliento de fuego.

De alguna forma se sentiría culpable si los sueños de su niño se destrozan, y si se está arriesgando mejor ahora que nunca.

Solo tenía una opción.

Y Ddraig quien entendió a que se debía aquella visita repentina al doctor supo que tenía que poner de su parte. Al menos se merecía saberlo.

.

.

.

Días después…..

-Pues si jovencito, tu si posees un Quirk-

 _ **-[¡JA chúpense esa niños!]-**_

Sentado, paralizado, un niño de primaria procesaba lo que sería ahí la mejor noticia de su vida.

-¿E-enserio?- Inko aliviada no pudo sino preguntar la veracidad del asunto. El doctor, con carpeta en manos accedió de buena manera.

-Por supuesto- saco unas hojas mostrándoselos a ambos, Izuko seguía en Shock- Si mira detenidamente en esta grafica notara como su muestra de ADN es diferente en comparación con uno normal, ahora bien, entiendo que su hijo aun no despertara su Quirk aun, hay pocos casos en los que es posible que un Quirk tarde en desarrollarse, son casos de uno en un millón y no debe preocuparse si tarda más pero estoy seguro de que algún día podrá mostrarlo libremente…..-

El medico siguió hablando, Inko seguía escuchando atentamente, pidiendo información de cómo debería actuar ahora.

Izuku Midoriya tenía una sonrisa clara en el rostro, que se vería mejor sino fuera por esa mirada de traumado.

 _-'¡T-t-t-t-tengo un Q-quirk-k-k-k-k-k!-_ era su único pensamiento.

 _ **-[No soy un Quirk pero es mejor así, seguro te vuelves loco si sabes que soy de otra tierra]-**_

 _-'¡M-m-maña-na s-se lo d-di-re a K-kacchan! ¡S-se lo dire a todo el mundo! A-al fin s-sere un héroe….'.-_

 _ **-[El camino es largo New socio, espero estés preparado]-**_

-¡Mama!- grito de repente, Inko lo miro algo asustada. Izuko en su asiento se inclinó hacia ella.

-¿E-eh? ¿Qué pasa h-hijo? ¿Tie….?- Izuku la abrazo con mucha emoción, tomándola por sorpresa sin saber qué hacer.

-¡Gracias! ¡G-gracias Mama!- sin saberlo, alivio por completo un atemorizado corazón. Mirando a su pequeño y único hijo con gran ternura, una mirada que transmitía alivio a cualquier corazón. Devolviendo el abrazo.

-E-eres mi hijo Izuku, siempre te querré-

-Y-yo i-gual m-mama….-

Ahora bien, sabía que tenía un Quirk, lo malo refutaba en que no había despertado, una cosa era un examen en el medico y otro el examen de la vida diaria.

La cual no siempre comenzaba con el pie derecho.

-Ehhhh asi que si tienes un Quirk….- Bakugo miraba sombrío la hoja que Izuku le mostro cuando las clases acabaron, había estado muy sonriente todo el día cosa que le molestaba.

-¡S-si! A-ayer m-mi mama m-me llevo al m-médico y nos dijo q-que soy un caso raro p-pero que si po-poseo Quirk s-solo q-que aun n-no se m-mani-fiesta- termino con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Ehhh así que el tonto 'Deku' si tiene Quirk- aquellos niños que siempre acompañaban a Katsuki se acercaron a Izuku, ambos algo emocionados. Niños.

Eso no le gusto a Bakugo.

-Y que- dijo quemando aquella hoja sin mucho esfuerzo, mostrando los dientes y una mirada afilada, Izuku retrocedió y los chicos se hicieron aun lado.

-K-ka…..-

-Callate! Que importa de si tienes o no Quirk ahora, que no puedas utilizarlo solo demuestra lo tonto e inútil que eres, tú mismo lo dijiste 'eres raro' y no creo que un raro y Nerd pueda algún día convertirse en héroe- sus manos sacaban chispas.

-P-pero…..-

-¡Escucha muy bien! No importa, no importa que tengas Quirk, mientras no puedas usarlo sigues siendo un tonto bueno para nada, serás para siempre 'Deku' aquel que no puede hacer nada-

-Si! Es verdad, si no puedes usarlo solo sigues siendo Deku-

-Si! Deku una vez Deku para siempre JAJAJAJA…..-

-Ves- Izuku sentía su mundo caerse- Solo eres….-

Se sentía en un hoyo, un agujero pequeño, se sentía solo, sin nadie en quien confiar, sin nadie que lo apoyara, sin amigos, ni un solo amigo. Mirando el suelo, aterrorizado por las palabras de quien esperaba aceptación, Izuko pensó que al fin las cosas mejorarían, de verdad lo creyó, pero tenía razón, Bakugo tenía razón, como podía ser un Héroe si no…

 _ **-[Hey…]-**_

Si no…

 _ **-[HEY]-**_

Si no…

 _ **-[¡ESCUCHA!]-**_

-¿Eh?- giro rápidamente hacia atrás, sin encontrar a nadie.

-NO ME IGNORES- grito de vuelta Bakugo quien se frustro cuando Izuku parecía no haberle hecho caso.

-N-no e-escu-charon e-eso- refiriéndose a aquel grito que escucho como si estuviera cerca de su oído.

-¡Entiende de una vez! No importa si te haces el idiota ambos sabemos que el único que podrá ser héroe es….-

 _ **-[¡Que calles a ese hijo de puta!]-**_ ahora si lo escucho perfectamente.

-WAAAAAAA- grito asustado, cayendo al suelo, mirando a todos lados asustado.

-¡Y ahora qué te pasa!-

-Seguro se orino en sus pantalones- se burló uno.

-Jajajajajajaja ahora es el….-

 _ **-[¡Dile que se calle!]-**_

-¡¿N-no lo o-oyen?!- los tres lo miraron como si se hubiese vuelto loco.

-¡Es que tu cerebro no procesa que eres un inútil o que!-

 _ **-[¡Donde está el altavoz aquí!]-**_

-AHHHHHHHH-

 _ **-[¡Porque gritas!]-**_

-¡T-tengo una voz en mi cabeza!-

Los tres niños lo miraron inquietos.

-Al parecer ya te volviste loco-

 _ **-[No estás loco socio! No escuches a ese mocoso sabelotodo]-**_

-Y si nos vamos- dijo uno, su compañero asintió. Bakugo seguía molesto.

 _ **-[¿Cómo era…? ¡Ah SI! Rápido socio toma su mano]-**_

-¡QUE! P-PERO NO SE QUIEN ERES-

Bakugo seguía observando, no sabía que o porque, pero sentía que debía esperar un poco más.

 _ **-[S-soy…]-**_ recordando cómo funcionaba este mundo _ **-[¡Soy tu Quirk chico! Así que no hagas más preguntas y toma la mano de ese niño grosero]-**_

-Q-quirk…-

-Lo que me temía- Bakugo se acercó otra vez- Ahora te volviste demente no es así, seguro pronto te llevan al mani…-

 _ **-[AHORA]-**_

Sintiéndose contra la pared no tuvo de otra más que tomar la mano de Bakugo, quien casi crea una explosión si no fuera por…

 _ **-[¡AJA!]-**_ Bakugo abrió los ojos sorprendido _ **-[Al fin me escuchas eh mocoso estúpido]-**_ quiso separarse del agarre _ **-[Socio no lo sueltes que aún no acabo]-**_ Izuku hizo más fuerte su agarre, Bakugo no sabía que pasaba ahora pero la voz que escucho era de un adulto, uno muy molesto.

-Q-que crees que haces tonto Deku, te ordeno que…-

 _ **-[NO más ordenes niño]-**_ algo no andaba bien _ **-[Basta con tus insultos de niño malcriado y escucha atentamente, Izuku no es cualquier niño, el acaba de despertar un Quirk legendario, Izuku Midoriya no posee un Quirk normal, el posee el poder de un Dragon ¡UN DRAGON! OISTE BIEN MOCOSO]-**_

Izuku termino soltándolo, no por que quisiese sino por la información que tanto el cómo Bakugo acaban de descubrir.

¿Había escuchado bien?

¿D-dragón? ¿Enserio?

El poder de un Dragon.

-T-tsk- Bakugo seguía molesto, podía ser aun un niño, pero estaba seguro que la voz venia de Midoriya, entrecerró los ojos mirándolo, Izuku tenía los ojos abiertos, jamás espero eso.

-S-soy…. ¿U-un D-dragón?- y si creyó que aquello fue su imaginación.

 _ **-[Estas en lo correcto Socio]-**_

-A-ah!...- tembló.

 _ **-[Descuida, no hago daño y como acabas de oír soy tu Quirk socio, mi nombre es Ddraig]-**_

-A-ah ah MUCHO GUSTO mi nombre es…- inclinándose a la nada, Bakugo seguía expectante, sus amigos lo miraban como un loco a excepción del explosivo Kacchan.

 _ **-[No tienes por qué presentarte, he estado dentro de ti desde que naciste así que te conozco de sobra Izuku]-**_

-D-dentro de mi! ¿C-como es e-eso po-posible? -

 _ **-[Como dije, soy un Quirk especial no por decir uno legendario]-**_

-¿ENSERIO?-

 _ **-[Por supuesto, el poder de un Dragon jamás debe tomarse a la ligera]-**_

Izuku no lo imagino, jamás pensó que podía albergar algo así, tampoco es que sea muy sorprendente que le hable pues algunos héroes posen un Quirk que también actúa como otra personalidad, solo nunca había escuchado de un héroe con tal poder.

-No importa…-Kacchan susurro, lo miro alejándose de sus pensamientos- ¡No-me-importa! ¡Oíste bien Deku! NO ME IMPORTA, No me importa que poseas un Quirk que solo habla, me importa poco que ahora creas ser mi igual para mi sigues siendo débil y seguirá siendo así siempre, que importa si tienes un….lagarto dentro tuyo, solo tengo que hacerlo explotar y ya, tú no tienes lo necesario para ser un Héroe si solo sabes llorar-

Termino empujándolo, cayendo Izuku sentado al suelo.

Dio media vuelta y se fue callado, dejando a un peliverde con los nervios a mil.

Bakugo estaba molesto, molesto por saber que aquel del que se burlaba si poseía un Quirk y no de un animal cualquiera.

' _ **[ES UN DRAGON']**_ la palabra seguía en su cabeza. Muy bien, si Midoriya creía ser mejor que el simplemente tenía que demostrarle lo equivocado que estaba.

Nadie menospreciara su habilidad.

Ni siquiera Deku.

Nadie.

.

.

.

-¡M-mama ya estoy en casa!- Grito Izuku mientras se cambiaba los tenis en la entrada, una mujer delgada y bella de cabellos igual de verdes como sus ojos se asomó por la puerta de la sala.

-¡Bienvenido a casa hijo!- rápidamente noto un cambio en el rostro de su hijo, parecía algo triste pero tenía una sonrisa completamente genuina.

Izuku corrió a ella.

-Y-ya lo hice, y-ya des-perto mi Q-quirk Mama- abrió los ojos sorprendida, agachándose un poco.

-¿Enserio?- ella también se emocionó. Izuku asintió con la cabeza varias veces, le sonrió con dulzura.

-¿Puedo verlo?- esperaba internamente que no sea nada peligroso.

No tenía ni idea.

Izuku negó mostrándose algo decepcionado.

-Hm? Que pasa, no quieres mostrar….- volvió a negar pero esta vez Izuku hablo.

-S-solo puedes escu-char- iba volver a preguntar cuando su hijo tomo su mano derecha.

Y como si le hubiesen puesto pausa a la Tv.

 _ **-[Buenas tardes señora….]-**_ instintivamente se alejó, temerosa de lo desconocido.

-¿Q-que fu-e eso I-izuku?-

-E-es mi Quirk, es un D-dragon llamado Dd-draig y solo p-puede comunicarse con o-otras per-sonas cuando las toco- explico.

Inko tenía los ojos abiertos, eso había sido demasiada información de golpe.

-¿Q-Que…?-

-E-él te puede e-explicar mejor- volviendo a tomar su mano.

Y va de nuevo.

 _ **-[No se asuste…..]-**_ un par de segundos de silencio que ayudo porque sí que iba alejarse otra vez, era raro que te hablaran por la mente _ **-[…..Como ya explico su hijo, Mi nombre es Ddraig, un Dragon que habita en el interior de su hijo desde que nació]-**_

 _-'¿¡U-un Dragon!? ¿desde que nació? ¿A qué se refiere Ddraig-san e-exactamente? '-_

 _ **-[A eso mismo, nací junto con él, eh estado estos años observándolo, viendo lo que él ve, escuchando cada palabra dicha, las cosas que piensa, siempre eh estado ahí solo que hasta hoy pude por fin crear un lazo con sus emociones para poder comunicarme, después de todo eh visto su expresión cuando los demás niños habían despertado sus respectivos Quirks mientras Izuku no, veía culpa…..]-**_ los ojos de la mujer se humedecieron _ **-[…..Pero también veía su amor, el verdadero amor de una madre a su hijo así que déjeme decirle que ya no hay porque preocuparse y si fuese el caso de que no hubiese tenido Quirk, Izuku jamás la culparía a usted, después de todo el también la ama]-**_

Izuku no sabía porque su madre de repente lloraba, no sabía porque de un momento a otro ella lo abrazo, con bastante efusividad, cariño y amor, no sabía la razón, pero no importaba si su madre lo abrazada de esa forma, el también quiera hacerlo.

 _-'Entonces Ddraig-san, que es lo que realmente hace a parte de hablar telepáticamente'-_ tenía curiosidad además imaginaba que la telepatía no era su única habilidad, un Dragon era mucho más que eso.

 _ **-[Bueno señora Inko….]-**_

 _-'Solo Inko, después de lo que me dijo no puedo sino pensar en que es un hermano de mi Izuku'-_

 _ **-[H-hermano, bueno, gracias, así que….Inko, tiene razón, de momento solo puedo hablar con Izuku en su cabeza y comunicarme con otras personas a través del tacto, en un par de años más tendrá que ejercitarse pues para poder liberarme necesita una buena condición física]-**_

 _-'Mucho ejercicio okey…'-_ hacia una anotación mental por si acaso _-'¿Y cuándo lo libere….?'-_

 _ **-[Cuando llegue el día podrá materializar la [Boosted Gear], un guante con el que podrá disparar rayos y multiplicar su fuerza varias veces, por eso….]-**_

 _-'El ejercicio, necesitara buena resistencia Okey….'-_ en su cabeza ya se imaginaba a su hijo siendo un gran héroe, pensando en muchos diseños para su traje, pero sin imaginar que Ddraig también escuchaba sus pensamientos.

 _ **-[No es necesario de un traje Inko, cuando domine la [Boosted Gear] tendrá acceso a un traje, será ahí cuando pueda actuar libremente usando mi poder]-**_

 _-'¡¿Será aún más poderoso que solo rayos?!-_

 _ **-[Ni se imagina, después de todo soy un Dragon y cuando tenga el traje podrá multiplicar su poder cuantas veces quiera, sin limites, mi poder es infinito…]-**_ Ddraig siguió hablando.

Inko Midoriya quedo en blanco, Izuku trataba de escuchar, pero no podía ya que Ddraig controlaba con quien habla..

Su madre no podía dejar de darle vueltas a lo último dicho.

' _Mi poder es infinito…..'_

' _Poder…..'_

' _Infinito….'_

' _Poder infinito'_

Y eso que no le contaría de momento que existía aún más, solo no quería darle un ataque, tendría ella que prepararse para ese momento.

Para cuando el Sekiryuutei llegue.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Y aquí vengo con el comienzo de otra historia, no sé si sea buena idea, pero no podía quitármelo de la cabeza, idea que ronda desde hace meses y por fin decido subir el principio, tratare de solo hacer capítulos cortos, no como suelo ahora tratar ya que esta no cuenta con muchas habilidades de Issei, no Ascalon, no chakra, no magic no no no señor.

Solo el poder del Sekiryuutei.

Ambos mundos de héroes, nuevas oportunidades.

Un nuevo comienzo, tratare de seguir el cannon, solo la pareja será de mi elección, no será harem, así que no se diga más. Seré obvio.

Me despido.

BYEBYE.


	2. Chapter 2

**DxD pertenece a Ichiei Ishibumi, al igual que Kohei Horikoshi de Boku no Hero…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Y el tiempo paso volando. Siendo este el tercer año en secundaria.

Extrañamente a Ddraig le encanto poder hablar con las personas, por medio del tacto, los elogios lo animaban, había pasado mucho desde que una persona se emocionó con su voz.

' _Woooo! Midoriya-kun tiene un Dragon en su interior'_

' _Ddraig-san es agradable, lástima que tardes en desarrollar tu Quirk ¡P-pero es increíble de verdad!'_

' _¡Eres increíble Midoriya!'_

Incluso aun cuando Katsuki seguía tratándolo como un Nerd Izuku le plantaba cara a cara sin falta a cada confrontación suya, con una sonrisa, aunque siempre se ignoraban, aunque soñaba con algún día demostrarle lo contrario se lo demostraría.

Puede que sea un sueño lejano, pero si es cierto lo que dice Ddraig lo único que tiene que hacer es entrenar día a día, sin falta, para que un día pueda liberar su Quirk o al menos una parte.

Aun si hay un muro.

Izuku la iba a romper de un solo golpe.

-Nos vemos el lunes Midoriya-san!- se despidió un grupo de amigos con los que caminaba regreso de la escuela.

-Nos v-vemos mañana! ¡No olviden estudiar! -

-Jajajaja! ¡No seas nerd amigo! ¡Hasta el lunes! –

-Adiós Dragon, y a ti también Ddraig, pasen buena tarde- incluso dos chicas estaban en el grupo, ambas de apariencia normal, solo que una de ellas tenía una cola de lobo y la otra sacaba burbujas por sus oídos, los otros chicos también tenían Quirks pero ninguno tan especial.

Siendo solo un grupo de amigos normal.

Ninguno con un Quirk tan increíble como Katsuki pero al menos por fin con el pasar de los años y de las pláticas con Ddraig pudo tener algo de valor y al fin hacer amigos, no tenía mejores amigos pero era agradable que te trataran amigablemente.

 _ **-[Adios]-**_ no lo escuchaban, pero aun así Ddraig se despidió.

-¡E-él dice adiós!- al final siguió su camino.

 _ **-[No olvi….]-**_

 _-'T-todo controlado'-_ lo único que aún tenía era ese ligero tartamudeo, al menos ya no era como antes que te quedabas confundido cuando habla.

Tranquilamente comenzó a relajar su cuerpo, calentando los pies, estirando su cuerpo, tronando los huesos, el cuello, respirando profundamente, acomodar su mochila, poniéndose en posición, para…

-¡Vamos! -

Comenzó a correr como si el mañana no existiera, no una velocidad sónica, pero cualquiera que lo viera notaria la agilidad y rapidez del chico con la que atravesaba las calles de su distrito.

 _ **-[Una hora, no un segundo menos no un segundo más]-**_

 _-'¡Hai!'-_ salto evadiendo unos pequeños gatos deambular, girando en el aire y tocar el suelo con sus pies sin ningún problema, sin esperar siguió corriendo asustando un poco a los gatos que salieron corriendo.

Una hora después….

Después de correr sin descanso alguno pararon en un parque donde comenzó a ejercitarse durante otra hora más. Terminando con cuatrocientas abdominales, cuatrocientas lagartijas, cuatrocientas sentadillas, y varios ejercicios más con el mismo número de repeticiones, todos completos sin falta.

 _ **-[Y continuamos con…..]-**_

Una hora después….

-Muchas gracias jovencito, es muy amable- una señora de la tercera edad se despedía con una sincera sonrisa al jovencito que lo ayudo a cruzar la calle. Izuku sonrió con modestia.

-N-no es ningún problema, como aspirante a h-héroe es mi deber ayudar a todo ciudadano q-que necesite ayuda-

 _ **-[Volvamos a casa, Inko seguro tendrá lista la cena]-**_

-Espero lo logres jovencito- y la mujer siguió su camino, Izuku sonrió completamente agradecido.

Dio media vuelta y comenzó a trotar de regreso a casa, su entrenamiento comunitario acabo por hoy.

Momentos después…

-¡E-estoy de vuelta!- dijo quitándose los tenis.

-Bienvenido a casa- dijo su madre asomándose a ver a su hijo, Inko Midoriya podría ser una mujer mayor pero afortunadamente conservaba esa belleza que desde joven irradiaba- ¿Estuvo bien tu día?-

-S-sí, hoy tuvimos un examen sorpresa p-pero fui el único con mejor calificación-

-Felicidades hijo…..- Izuku sonrió feliz-…Y…..- haciéndole seña con el dedo índice para que se acercara. Izuku obedeció y estirando la mano Inko toco el hombro de su hijo _-'Bienvenido a casa Ddraig-san, ¿fue un buen día?'-_

 _ **-[Gracias Inko-san y por supuesto, todas las tareas fueron terminadas]-**_

 _-'Bien, gracias por cuidarlo'-_

 _ **-[No hay de que, es mi socio]-**_ Inko sonrió cariñosamente.

Y como las veces pasadas, Inko pensó en la maravilloso que era que Ddraig fuese como un hermano mayor para Izuku, cosa que lo apenaba pues las emociones de Inko eran muy cálidas y llenas de cariño puro.

Termino retirando la mano para darle un beso en la frente a Izuku.

-M-mama, ya s-soy grande- decía eso, pero no la apartaba. Además de sonreír contento.

-La cena estará lista en unos minutos, mientras ve a tomar un baño que…- haciendo un gesto de que algo olía mal-…..Ufffff! Si Ddraig pudiera olerte seguro preferiría volver a dormir-

 _ **-[JAJAJAJA buen chiste, de verdad]-**_

-A e-el también le dio gracia-

-Muy bien pues qué esperas- aun teniendo catorce años seguía teniendo la misma relación con su madre desde niño.

-¡Hai!-

Subió rápido, pasando por su cuarto a por un cambio limpio y luego a la ducha.

Apenas el agua hizo contacto con su piel libero un gran suspiro de satisfacción.

 _ **-[Al fin dominas este entrenamiento socio, dentro de poco aumentaremos el número de repeticiones para seguir fortaleciéndote]-**_

 _-'¿¡A-aun mas!? No c-crees que ya d-debería, no se….intentar ehhhh li-liberarte, s-siento que estoy…'-_

 _ **-[JAJAJAJAJAJA…]-**_ Izuku sonrió nervioso y cansado, aunque lleva diciendo eso los últimos dos años Ddraig siempre se reía y decía- _**[….Aún es pronto socio, aún falta entrenamiento, después de todo…..]-**_

 _-'El poder de un Dragon no debe tomarse a la ligera…'-_ imito con el mismo tono de Ddraig lo que siempre le decía cuando sacaba el tema.

 _ **-[Siento que conseguir liberarme requiera mucho esfuerzo pero créeme que te digo que al final valdrá cada maldita gota de sudor]-**_

 _-'Hai hai….'-_

 _ **-[Y eso que significa]-**_

 _-'Mmmmm b-bueno, es que aun no entiendo m-muy bien del todo como funcionas, pareces s-saber lo que haces y siempre me detallas como podría l-lucir cuando obtenga la Booster Gear, pareciera que no es la p-primera vez que estas consciente'-_ no lo acusaba de algo, solo se sorprendía de lo preparado que sonaba Ddraig y de lo seguro que sonaba.

 _ **-[E-eh bueno, nosotros los Quirks tampoco entendemos como funcionamos]-**_ sabía que Izuku no sospechaba, era su genuino interés por saber sobre los Quirks de los héroes, si le preguntasen diría que parecía Azazel cuando aún investigaba los misterios de las Sacred Gears.

 _-'B-bueno, al menos sabes que hacer sino jamás sabría cómo liberarte'-_

 _ **-[Eres muy listo, seguro lo descubrirías con el tiempo]-**_

 _-'Gracias a-amigo'-_

 _ **-[No hay de que socio]-**_

Termino de ducharse, ceno con su madre, siguió entrenando, pero ahora con repeticiones de mano con pesas, cincuenta kilos en cada mano, hizo sus deberes y como buen aspirante a héroe utilizo su tiempo libre para enterarse de las peleas diarias de los héroes.

Además de uno en especial.

 _-'¡ALL MIGHT!'-_ Su socio termino siendo un fanático- ¡Salvo a veinte personas de un grupo de villanos y luego…!- uno muy grande del que es considerado el símbolo de la paz.

'All Might'

Reconocía que era impresionante aquel héroe, pero conocía a mejores, aunque claro no podía decirle nada de eso. Miraba videos en su ordenador, escribía apuntes en su libreta, algo inteligente sin duda.

En medio de algunos posters en las paredes, la mayoría de All Might sonriente, incluso una figura, qué bueno que logro pararlo o si no tendría todo un cuarto repleto de cosas de All Might, sería raro.

 _ **-[¿Recuerdas que toca mañana?]-**_ pregunto de la nada.

 _-'L-lo sé desde hace siete meses'-_

 _ **-[El tiempo pasa rápido socio, acordamos que lo terminarías en ocho meses y aún queda trabajo]-**_

 _-'S-sigo sin entender porque tiene que a-acabar al mismo tiempo con la escuela'-_

 _ **-[Bueno, tengo entendido que entrar a preparatoria, además de la que quieres entrar…]-**_ Izuku se emocionó por la mención, soñaba con entrar a UA _ **-[…Seria como una victoria para tener más fe en tu fuerza y comenzar con el pie derecho]-**_

Izuku a veces agradecía esto, tener un amigo que se preocupa por ti, dejando de lado que vive en su interior enserio está en deuda con Ddraig por muchas cosas.

 _-'M-me esforzare, lo prometo'-_ Izuku no era de los que mentían.

.

Al dia siguiente….en la playa.

.

 _ **-[¡Solo un par de metros más socio! no pensé que moverías todo eso la verdad ¡Sí que sorprendes Jajajajaa!]-**_

-A-Ahhh!- soltó un grito por el esfuerzo, tiraba de varias cuerdas que rodeaban su cuerpo caminando con mucho esfuerzo pero logrando mover un refrigerador industrial, solo, con puro esfuerzo físico. La meta, el barco que se lo llevaría, a solo treinta pasos para subirlo-¡HAAAAAAAAA!- paso lento a paso lento.

Ddraig sentía la emoción de Izuku, contagiándose igualmente, esa sensación era increíble, lo había olvidado, como en los viejos tiempos.

 _ **-[¡VAMOS SOCIO! ¡ESTO NO ES NADA! ¡ERES UN DRAGON! ¡UN DRAGON!]-**_

Apretaba los dientes, una mirada decidida, día a día su fuerza aumentaba, tal vez…..

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

Izuku corrió, contra todo pronóstico corrió llevándose el refrigerador y en un segundo terminar de subirlo. Cansado, sudando a mares, no pudo si no caer sentado y respirar agitado siendo su único escenario el cielo aplaudido por las gaviotas que pasan volando.

 _ **-[¡Muy bien socio! Si seguimos así terminaremos antes de la fecha]-**_ Ddraig pensaba que después esta fase, acabando justo en el inicio del tiempo que uno tiene para prepararse para el examen de UA, liberaran la Bossted Gear en aquellos diez meses donde ahora sí que venía un infierno de entrenamiento.

Estaba seguro que pronto será el día. Aunque la vida podría jugártela.

Como siempre.

 _-'C-creo que t-tomare una siesta'-_

 _ **-[Vale, te despierto antes de que oscurezca]-**_ para eso unas tres horas.

 _-'Gracias Ddraig'-_ no paso ni un segundo para quedarse dormido.

En la playa, bermudas verdes, tenis, playera blanca sudada y sucia.

Dos horas después….

-¿Tú también lo hueles Sami-kun?- Una niña se encontraba de cuclillas observando al chico dormido que se toparon en la playa.

-Croac, pensé que era un reptil, pero tal vez lo confundí- un niño de diez años no parecía confundido, su rostro no lo decía.

Ambos de cabellos oscuros y un rosto algo parecido al de una rana, Ddraig observaba a los niños que con curiosidad se acercaron a ver a su portador, había una tercera persona, pero esta estaba ocupada. Sin percibir malas intenciones más que curiosidad les dejo ser.

Se sorprendió un poco por lo dicho del chico.

-Está muy sudado, seguro también vino a limpiar-

El niño observo el paisaje, ciertamente desde hace tiempo que no venían a la playa, sus padres casi no están siendo su hermana mayor quien los cuida, simplemente no hay mucho tiempo para salir. Además, la playa ya casi no tiene basura, recordaba que había montañas que parecían interminables, ahora puede admirar mejor la arena.

-Satsuki, Sami, les dije que no se alejaran de mi- era un regaño, pero su rostro seguía con la misma expresión.

-Hermana encontré un chico dormido ¡mira! -

-Dirás que fui yo quien lo encontró pensando que era una persona parecida a la amiga de Onee-chan-

Tsuyu Asui bajo la mirada confundida encontrando a un chico de cabellos verdes desordenados durmiendo cómodamente en el suelo, giro la cabeza soltando un croak de paso. Vestía una playera verde, sandalias color carne, unos shorts grises y el cabello atado, traía una bolsa con lo que parecía contener helado.

-¿Por qué dices que se parecía a Habuko-chan?- claramente no se parecían.

-Ah es que creí oler a un reptil, como dirían en la escuela un primo hermano de nosotros jejeje-

¿Croac?

-Mmmmmm…- Tsuyu se acercó, hincándose junto a su hermana menor y posteriormente comprobar lo dicho por su hermano.

Antes, Ddraig se sorprendió de como la menor alargo su lengua para tomar algo de la bolsa que Tsuyo traía. Una paleta de limón.

Parecían ranas, lógico pues hay muchas personas con apariencia de algún animal que está relacionado con su Quirk, aun le sorprendía los poderes de este mundo.

Lo olfateo, a saber si las ranas podían oler o solo era su sentido pero a este punto decidió despertar a Izuku.

 _ **-[Socio….]-**_

 _-'Mmmmm…'-_

 _ **-[Despierta socio]-**_

 _-'…. ¿.hmmm?'-_

 _ **-[Unas personas te encontraron dormido]-**_

 _-'Zzzzzzz'- Ddraig decidió usar su carta de triunfo._

 _ **-[¡SOCIO! ¡HAY UNA BATALLA DE HEROES CERCA!]-**_

 _-'¡¿?!'-_ Izuku abrió los ojos de repente, sin notar que había personas a su lado grito-¿¡D-DONDE!?- sentándose mirando por todos lados.

Siempre funciona.

-¿Croac? ¿Te encuentras bien?- una voz a su lado, Izuku giro aun sentado en el suelo topándose cara a cara con una chica, aparentemente de su edad, mirándolo con curiosidad, sonrojándose por la cercanía y por darse cuenta de donde estaba.

-¿E-E-eh? A-ah ¡s-si! Debí haberme quedado dormido ¡Mil d-disculpas!-

-No, fuimos nosotros los que molestamos croac mi hermano dijo 'oler' un reptil, debió confundirse-

 _-'¿C-cres que…?'-_

 _ **-[La chica tiene un Quirk relacionado con las ranas, por si no lo notaste]-**_ _Izuku_ la miro, olvidando aquella cercanía para notarlo, Tsuyu volvió a girar la cabeza confundida por la forma repentina que era observada.

Los niños habían decidido jugar metiendo los pies al mar dejándolos solos, no era un gusto el agua salada, pero les parecía divertido.

Izuku no lo noto hasta que ella se delato.

-¿Croac?-

-¡In-creible! Tu Quirk son tus r-rasgos de rana ¡Sorprendente! –

Tsuyu se llevó el dedo índice a la boca., pensando.

-Qué extraño, la gente lo nota con solo mirar mi cara croac-

-¿Eh? ¿E-enserio? Yo no veía nada extraño-

 _ **-[Yo que veo lo que tú lo note apenas la vi, sin mencionar que antes su hermanita tomo una paleta de la bolsa que trae, CON la lengua]-**_

-E-Eh! ¿P-puedes estirar la lengua?-

-¿Con quien hablas? Croac, parece como si alguien te lo dijera ahora mismo-

 _ **-[Es lista la chica]-**_

-A-ah! Lo siento, mi Quirk es el que hablo, él e-es el reptil yo lo seré cuando por fin pueda liberarlo-

-¿Pero no lo escuche?-

 _ **-[Veamos que tanto se sorprende]-**_

-M-me puedes dar tu mano- Tsuyu se quedó mirándolo unos segundos antes de hablar.

-Eso es ir rápido croac acabamos de conocernos- increíblemente no parecía perturbada.

 _ **-[Que se ha confundido]-**_ le respondió antes de que pregunte.

-N-NO ES E-ESO ¡Es q-que solo puede comunicarse cuando toco a o-otras personas! -

-Actúa como doble personalidad croac eso es sorprendente-

Omitiendo la mano Tsuyu toco el brazo del chico, su primer pensamiento fue la firmeza de su mano 'Se ejercita' pensó.

 _ **-[Claro que se ejercita, ha entrenado desde los diez es obvio que mi socio tenga el cuerpo marcado]-**_

 _-'Increible, de verdad eres otra persona'_ \- eso lo decía pero Ddraig no noto movimiento alguno en su rostro.

 _ **-[M-mi nombre es Ddraig y soy el Quirk de Izuku…]-**_

 _-'Asi que ese es su nombre…'-_

 _ **-[Y deberías recordarlo, porque yo no soy un reptil cualquiera, mi colega y yo somos Dragones]-**_

 _-'Oh fascinante, jamás había escuchado de un Quirk igual'-_ Ddraig la miraba, seguía como si nada.

 _ **-[E-entonces porque no te sorprendes, todo el mundo lo hace]-**_

-E-es un poco orgulloso, le gusta que la gente grite cuando lo escuchan-

-Típico de un Dragon, orgulloso croac-

 _ **-[Hey se supone que me apoyes socio no que presiones la herida]-**_

-E-en realidad, prefiero que no griten-

-Para ser un Dragon no te pareces a él-

Lo tratan como niño, no los culpaba, no sabían que tenía miles de años a su espalda.

-B-bueno, aun no lo soy completamente, Ddraig me ha dicho que tomaría tiempo liberar perfectamente mi Quirk mediante el f-fortalecimiento de mi cuerpo, el médico me dijo que era un caso raro donde me llevaría más tiempo de lo normalmente establecido…pero no importa, no importa si tengo que ejercitarme mucho, mi sueño es poder entrar a UA para convertirme en héroe-

Tsuyu sonrió…..

 _ **-[S-sonrió!? pero como puede ser si conmigo…..]-**_ Tsuyu retiro su mano.

-También sueño con ser héroe croac- Izuku abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿DE VERDAD?- Ella asintió.

-Sip, también tengo planeado entrar al departamento de héroes de UA, incluso ya tengo mi nombre elegido-

-W-Woooo yo aún…-

 _ **-[Dile que yo ya lo sé]-**_

 _-'¿L-lo sabes?'-_

 _ **-[Es mi sugerencia, de la que espero aceptes]-**_ de verdad quería, mejor nombre de héroe no conoce.

-D-draig dice tener una sugerencia- su mano volvió a Izuku.

 _ **-[El Sekiryuutei]-**_

 _-'Vaya nombre más pretencioso 'Dragon Emperador rojo' ¿De verdad eres tan fuerte como para eso? Croac Emperador….'-_

-A-aunque….- Izuku lo pensó un segundo-….suena cool-

 _ **-[Cuando me libere lo sabrás, mi socio será el más fuerte de todos]-**_

-El mío será Froppy, desde niña lo tengo elegido croac-

-Es un l-lindo nombre- admitió con sinceridad, a sus espaldas escucharon carraspeos de niños curiosos.

-¿Ya es tu novio Onee-chan? ¿croac?-

-croac Y solo los dejamos un momento…-

-¡E-eh! No es lo que piensan chicos es que….- el sonido de un móvil lo alerto, era el suyo que tenía el tema de All Might de tono.

Rápido lo saco de su bolsillo, Tsuyu retiro su mano para darle libertad.

-M-mama? Ehhh si….lo siento mucho ya voy para allá…si, yo también te quiero, Bye-

-Supongo que nos veremos en los exámenes Croac-

-¡H-hai! Espero ambos lo logremos-

Se paró y enseguida salió corriendo de ahí, sin darse cuenta de que se le olvido preguntarle su nombre a aquella chica, Ddraig escucho el de los niños, pero no el de ella. tampoco es como si pudiesen verse luego, después de todo ambos no tienen tiempo por el estricto empeño que le dedican a su preparación para el día de admisión.

Pero algo en ambos no les preocupo eso.

Se volverían a ver.

.

Días después, instituto…..

.

-¡Chicos! Las hojas que les entregue son para elegir que destino será de ustedes en el futuro, y también sabemos que todos piensan ir al examen de admisión para héroes después de todo todos ustedes poseen Quirks buenos….-

 _-'O-oiste! Al fin enviare mi solicitud Ddraig, estamos a solo diez meses….'-_

 _ **-[Espero estés preparado, el siguiente entrenamiento será para despertarme, no te miento, querrás morir….]-**_

 _-'No te preocupes Ddraig, Y-yo nunca me rendiré'-_

 _ **-[Eso quería oír]-**_

-….¿Alguna pregunta mas?- concedio el profesor ante una multitud lleno de dudas.

Pero fue solo uno que se hizo escuchar.

-ENSERIO CREEN QUE LO HARAN ¡Ninguno de ustedes posee mejor Quirk que el mío! Si alguien de toda esta basura pasara el examen ¡Seré yo!-

-Hey, eso es duro colega-

-No tienes derecho en decir eso Bakugo, todos queremos entrar-

-Cállense! Son solo extras para mí ¡Así que mejor piénsense mejor en participar o los eliminare! -

Izuku miro a su amigo de la infancia, desde aquel día que supo de su Quirk dejaron de hablarse, Bakugo lo ignoraba y cada encuentro era problemático, pero era fuerte y lograba evadir sus explosiones de quienes torturaba igual que cuando era pequeño.

Pudo decirle mil cosas, levantarse y enfrentarlo, pero decido dejarlo ir.

Ya resolverían sus problemas en UA.

.

Horas después…

.

-Wooo me perdí la batalla de Lady Mount y Kamui contra un villano al no venir en tren como los demás- dijo mirando las noticias que pasaban por varias tv de una tienda de electrodomésticos afuera en la calle.

 _ **-[Gajes del oficio, tenemos un entrenamiento que continuar socio]-**_

 _-'Hai hai'-_

Caminaba por un túnel, hace solo unos minutos ayudo a una banda de patos a cruzar la calle y recibió elogios de algunas personas mayores que lo vieron. Iba pensando en que cosas podrían venir en el examen escrito cuando Ddraig lo alerto.

 _ **-[¡Socio! ¡Agachate!]-**_ así lo hizo. Apenas saliendo, gracias a luz del vio la sombra de algo viscoso querer atraparlo.

 _-'¡U-un villano'!-_

-Tuviste suerte chico….- una voz ronca, que inspiraba terror-….Esta vez no- el villano se hizo líquido, lo que hizo que bajase la guardia.

 _-'¿Q-que?'-_ muy confundido.

 _ **-[No dejes que…..]-**_ el villano en estado líquido fue más veloz atrapando sus pies.

-Q-que cres que….-

-Descuida chico, solo dolerá un poco, necesito un cuerpo fuerte y por lo que veo tú lo eres, ahora solo falta saber que Quirk po…..- habia comenzado a cubrir su cuerpo rápidamente, pero apenas hizo conexión con algo todo se volvió oscuridad- ¡Q-QUE! ¡¿Dónde estoy?! Qué clase de Quirk es…-

 _ **-[Uno muy especial…]-**_ una voz miles de veces más terrorífica se escuchó por todos lados _ **-[…..Intentaste controlar a mi socio, pero debo halagarte, hace mucho que no siento mi cuerpo…..]-**_

-¿Q-quién es? NO SE QUE SEAS, PERO TE…-

Calor, del más puro y absoluto calor, siendo lo último que vio una figura exageradamente enorme justo encimo suyo, del que salió fuego.

-¡HAAAAAA!- Rápidamente se separó de Izuku dejándolo respirar cayendo de rodillas mientras el villano pasaba de estados a cada segundo.

 _-'G-gracias..'-_

 _ **-[Descuida, no permitiría que nada nos controlara]-**_

-T-te….TE MATARE-

Sintió miedo, por solo un segundo.

-¡Ya estoy aquí!-

Alguien aterrizo en frente de ambos.

-¿Q-QUE?-

Izuku abrió los ojos al ver quien era.

-¡M-maldición!-

-¡TEXAS…SMASH!-

Y con la sola presión del aire, mando a volar en su estado líquido al villano que intento controlarlo.

-¡A-ALL MIGHT!-

 _ **-[Anda que poder…]-**_ lo admitía, el símbolo de la paz poseía una fuerza equiparable al [Touki] del primo de Rias. E igualmente imaginaba que ocultaba más.

-¡Nooooooo!- el villano gritaba por el cielo.

-¡Todo controlado! ¿Te encuentras bien jovencito? -

-¡H-hai!- y sin perder tiempo, saco una de sus libretas especiales- P-puede d-darme un a-autógrafo- volvía a ser niño.

Ni siquiera vio cuando lo firmo.

-G-GRACIAS ¡lo atesorare por el resto de mi vida!-

-¡No hay problema hijo! ¡A la próxima ten más cuidado! ¡He de volver al trabajo! ¡Ser héroe de tiempo completo es AMAZING!-

Ddraig ya lo había visto, miles de veces en fotos, reconocía una fuerza sobrehumana sin igual dentro suyo. Ahora entendía lo que sentía Izuku a través de sus emociones cada vez que lo veía.

Una imagen de completa seguridad.

Aunque muy hablador.

-Y-ya se va…- dijo asustado, tenía tantas preguntas, lo tenía justo en frente, necesitaba los consejos del mayor héroe del mundo.

-¡Descuida! ¡Podrás verme en mi nuevo DVD! ¡Saldrá pronto a la venta así que atento!-

Iba a saltar.

 _ **-[Que se va]-**_

Izuku salto al mismo tiempo atrapando sus pies en el aire.

Solo paso un segundo, un segundo y ya estaba a más de doscientos metros del suelo.

-AHHHHHHHHHH-

-¡O-OH! ¡Deberías bajar!-

-¡V-voy a morir si caigo!-

-E-EH….. ¡Creo que estas en lo cierto! ¡Sujétate! -

Un momento después…..

-J-jamás había estado así de c-caer…..-

Sobre un edificio, sentía como su alma lo abandonaba.

 _ **-[Recuerda que podrás volar cuando me liberes]-**_

 _-'L-lo sé, debemos trabajar sobre las a-alturas'-_

-¡Debo apurarme en detener el mal joven Fan! ¡Supongo que…..!-

-ESPERA- rápidamente se tapó la boca, le había gritado al símbolo de la paz.

 _ **-[Anda no te cortes]-**_

-A-antes de que se vaya, me gustaría preguntarle una cosa, s-sabe, yo también sueño con convertirme en Héroe p-pero de niño me diagnosticaron con un d-desarrollo lento….- All Might miro detenidamente a Izuku, cuando iba bajando logro ver como esquivo aquel golpe sorpresa, tenía agallas pero….- ….Así que, me g-gustaría saber si cree que haiga forma de volverme Héroe, aun si mi Quirk no está completo-

Tenía las dos manos apretadas, estaba preparado para cualquier respuesta, pero internamente deseaba que responda afirmativamente.

 _ **-[Socio…..]-**_

-¡Joven! ¡Me gustaría decirle que sí! ¡Pero aun si es una cruel verdad uno debe estar preparado para todo, tal vez puedas convertirte en un policía o trabajar en oficinas del gobierno! ¡Un trabajo menospreciado, pero no menos increíble! ¡El trabajo de un Héroe exige que puedas usar tu Quirk libremente! ¡Sin más me despido! -

Y salió de un salto.

 _ **-[Vaya mierda de respuesta]-**_

 _-'…..S-si'-_

 _ **-[Eh eh, que un comentario no te baje los ánimos, recuerda que hay héroes de los que nadie creyó y hoy en día son alabados, solo tenemos que demostrarle cuanto se equivoca]-**_

Lo había olvidado, Izuku a veces olvida que no está solo, Ddraig cree en él, su madre confía en él, no podía defraudarlos.

 _-'T-tienes razón, aun si All Might fue quien lo dijo, solo d-debemos esforzarnos ¿no?'-_

 _ **-[¡Asi se habla! Ahora volvamos a casa]-**_

Varios minutos después….

Había logrado descender, iba trotando de regreso a casa para continuar sus deberes cuando miro a una multitud de personas rodeando una calle. No hacía falta ser genio para saber que….

-¡Una batalla de Héroes!- escucho en la multitud gritar, sinceramente después de lo de hoy deseaba volver a casa.

-H-hey porque lo héroes no atacan al villano-

-Tonto no ves que tiene de prisionero a un héroe- aquello hizo que girara a mirar, era verdad, ningún héroe atacaba.

-¿H-héroe? Pero si lleva el uniforme de la secundaria, además de que el villano lo obliga a usar su Quirk para defenderse-

-¿Secundaria? ¿Y posee un Quirk explosivo como ese? Qué envidia….-

¿Explosivo? ¿Uniforme de secundaria? ¿Atrapado por un villano?

Fue lo suficiente para acercarse.

 _ **-[¿Crees que sea….?]-**_ esperaba no.

-¡C-con permiso! Déjenme pasar por favor-

 _ **-[Ten cuidado Socio, el villano debe ser fuerte si no pueden atacar]-**_

 _-'D-descuida, solo quiero saber si….'-_ alguien lo golpeo haciendo que caiga de frente logrando salir de la multitud.

-¡Por favor! ¡A todos los civiles retrocedan! -

Una sombra delgada miraba impotente a lo lejos la barbaridad del villano.

 _ **-[S-socio, mira]-**_

Localizo a los héroes de esta mañana, incluso a varios más alrededor, todo dio un giro cuando miro a quien tenía atrapado.

-¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA! RETROCEDAN O MATARE A ESTE CHIQUILLO ¡Que increíble Quirk posees, lástima que te dejases atrapar! BUAJAJAJAJAJAJA- El mismo villano de hace poco.

-¿K-Kacchan….?-

 _ **-[¿Socio? Debes pensarlo mejor, no puedes….]-**_

No pensaba, no escuchaba, ni siquiera veía a los héroes o personas, su cuerpo se había movido por voluntad propia corriendo a toda velocidad contra el villano.

-¡H-hey! ¡Chico no te acerques retrocede! ¡Déjales esto a los…..-

Un par de ojos se abrieron de incredulidad entre la multitud.

¿No acercarse? Había una persona con su vida en peligro ¿Retroceder? Eso no es lo que harían los héroes. Prometió que siempre protegería a aquellos que eran amenazados, aun si eso significaba arriesgarse no podía solo quedarse parado.

No cuando miraba a Kacchan en peligro, no cuando sus ojos suplicaban por ayuda.

¿Por qué no iba a hacer nada?

Sin importar el pasado.

 _ **-[Oh vaya]-**_

O lo que pasara.

 _ **-[JAJAJAJAJAJA así que era así]-**_

Jamás…..

 _ **-[¡Eso es socio! ¡DEMUESTRALES…..!]-**_

JAMAS….

 _ **-[¡DEMUESTRALES EL PODER DEL SEKIRYUUTEI!]-**_

Jamás dejaría a una persona sufrir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **[¡BOOST!]**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Un aura de energía roja lo rodeo, dejando sin habla a las personas y también cegándolos por el resplandor, solo una persona observo bien lo que paso. Izuku, con lo que parecían ser alas, aleteo y duplicando su poder, atravesó al villano logrando rescatar a Bakugo, sin darse cuenta que su propio poder lastimo al villano.

-¡A-AGH! ¡Q-quien fue! QUIEN FUE EL QUE SE ATREVIO A…..- una voz que lo atemorizo caía sobre él.

-¡SMASH DETROIT!- Aplastándolo.

-NOOOOOOO ¡MALDICION! -

-¡Miren! Es ALL MIGHT ¡Bravo! -

Para Izuku todo fue tan extraño, sintió una oleada de energía que jamás había sentido, su cuerpo se sentía más ligero y su interior estaba lleno de energía, se sentía mucho más fuerte.

 _ **-[¡Socio! ¡Enhorabuena! Lo has logrado, has despertado la [Boosted Gear] ¡solo mira tu mano!]-**_

 _-'¿M-mi mano?'-_ miro a su lado encontrando a Kacchan desmayado, fue entonces que entendió _-'!E-esto es!'-_ emocionado, miro aquel guante rojo con una gema verde incrustada en su palma, tenía un diseño increíble, parecían garras de Dragon en forma metálico.

Sus alas habían desaparecido.

-Hey chicos, ¿se encuentran bien?- varios héroes se acercaban. Todos mirando reprobatoriamente al peliverde.

 _ **-[Yo que tú me iría corriendo]-**_

 _-'Q-QUE ¿Por qué?'-_

 _ **-[Acabamos de meternos directo a la boca del lobo, aun si lo salvamos nos espera una gran reprimenda]-**_

-¡Chico!- comenzó uno de ellos- ¡Eso que hiciste fue muy arriesgado, debiste esperar a los…!- descubriendo que era cierto no espero y salió corriendo, antes de que All Might pudiese alcanzarle- ¡Que huye!-

-Y que harás ¿Perseguir a un civil?-

-¿Civil?- dijo una heroína que juraría fue el chico quien los cegó.

All Might desapareció antes de que los reporteros inundaran el lugar.

.

.

-'Woooo'- pensó al darse cuenta de la velocidad con la que corrió, y ni siquiera estaba agitado. El guante se había desvanecido, se quedó mirando la mano derecha un par de segundos procesándolo- L-lo logre….- su mirada, emoción pura- ¡LO LOGRE!-

[Boost]

El guante volvió a aparecer, una voz que siempre estaba en su cabeza al fin salió.

 **-[¡Por supuesto socio!]-**

-¡D-Ddraig! Al fin puedo escucharte-

 **-[JAJA Te dije que lo haría cuando lo logres]-**

-¡S-se lo contare a Mama! Todos por fin podrán escucharte y ya no habrá razón de que me estén tocando todo el tiempo-

 **-[S-si]-** recuerda lo tenso que se ponía en el pasado, ni ahora se acostumbraba sin ponerse nervioso.

-¡Estoy aquí!- All Might salió de una calle frente a él, tomándolo con la guardia baja- ¡Casi te perdía jovencito! ¡Eres _Fast_!-

 _-'¡A-All Might me dijo un cumplido!'-_

 **-[A qué se debe que haya seguido a mi socio]-** el símbolo de la paz miro en todos lados **-[Aquí abajo]-** observo con curiosidad la [Boosted Gear].

-No decías que tu Quirk tardaría en manifestarse ¡Yo lo veo muy activo! Jajajaja lograste engañarme-

-S-se equivoca- Hablo Izuku, no quería que pensara que era un mentiroso, no All Might. Este lo miro aun sonriente esperando una respuesta- E-en realidad apenas pude despertarlo-

-¡Vaya! Esa es una increíble noticia-

 **-[Supongo que viene a disculparse]-** Ddraig sonaba serio.

-D-Ddraig, no creo que el símbolo de la paz necesite…-

-¿Ddraig? ¡Así que ese es el nombre de este fascinante Quirk!-

 **-[Estoy en lo correcto no es así]-** antes de que Izuku volviese a hablar All Might comenzó.

-Tiene razón joven, te debo una disculpa- se inclinó frente a Izuku.

-¿¡Q-que!? N-no tiene p-porque yo e-entiendo que….-

-¡No! Ddraig-san tiene razón, aun si era un Fan, aun si no hubiese tenido Quirk no soy quien para detener el sueño de una persona por más difícil que sea, lo entendí cuando vi como corriste en ayuda de ese chico-

-¡ME VIO!-

 **-[Anda que no lo vi]-**

All Might tosió un poco.

-S-si bueno, llegue al final ¡Pero eso no es lo importante! Cuando te vi recordé porque decidí volverme héroe, no eran los halagos, ni el dinero ni la fama, solo el simple deseo de proteger a alguien ¡Tu joven promesa me ayudaste en mi momento más crítico y por eso te lo agradezco! -

-Y-yo….- All Might tosió de nuevo pero esta vez más fuerte. Incluso Ddraig noto que algo andaba mal.

 **-[Hey ¿te encuentras bien?]-**

-S-si solo-

¡Pffffff!

Una nube de humo apareció de la nada, sorprendiendo a Izuku y Ddraig que no entendían que paso.

-Así que este es mi limite….- la misma voz, un tono cansado, diferente, lo entendió cuando lo vio. Un hombre delgado, cero músculos y una mirada ¿Deprimente?

-¡HEEEEE! ¿Dónde está All Might?

 **-[C-creo que….. ¿es el?]-** ni él estaba seguro.

-HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ¡Te redujiste! Acaso eres All Might ¿ERES UN IMPOSTOR?-

-S-soy All Might-

-MENTIRA-

-QUE LO SOY-

 **-[Ya me perdí]-**

Quien sea que fuera, tomo asiento en el suelo recargándose contra una pared, se veía muy agotado.

-Una sonrisa que no conoce el miedo huh…-

-Tu…..-

-Escucha, no todo lo que ponen en el internet siempre es verdad- se levantó la camisa mostrando una gran herida en su torso.

-¿Q-QUE TE PASO?-

 **-[Eso es malo, muy malo]-**

-Como lo dice Ddraig, hace cinco años tuve una de las mayores peleas de mi vida, mi sistema respiratorio fue casi destruido, mi estómago me lo extirparon, mi rostro esta demacrado al igual que mis ojos por las cirugías, actualmente no puedo estar así por más de tres horas, ese es mi limite-

-H-hace cinco años, cuando luchaste contra Venemous Chainsaw-

-Asi que lo conoces, por eso no permitiré que me vean así-

 **-[Gajes del oficio…..]-**

-Ahora que lo saben les pido que no le digan esto a nadie, es información clasificada, el símbolo de la paz, quien siempre sonríe no puede darse el lujo de mostrarse así-

 **-[Te entiendo..]-**

-¿E-Enserio?- ambos estaban sorprendidos.

 **-[Si las fuerzas del mal lo vieran, todo por lo que ha trabajado podría caerse en poco tiempo, All Might se ríe para distraerse de la tensión y el peligro que conlleva ser Héroe]-** después de todo no hay seres inmortales aquí.

-Para ser un Quirk con personalidad eres muy inteligente ¿Cuáles son tus habilidades? -

Ambos respondieron.

-LA DE UN DRAGON **[LA DE UN DRAGON]-**

-Buena sincronización, significa que en verdad se llevan bien y eso habla muy bien del trabajo en equipo-

-¡Hai! Ddraig comenzó a hablarme cuando tenía cinco años, en ese entonces creí que no tenía Quirk pero si no fuera por su voz jamás lo hubiese sabido y desde entonces somos amigos-

-¿Pero no me dijiste que tu desarrollo era lento? porque ahora que veo…- refiriéndose al guante- No parece que este dormido-

-Ehh bueno-

-[Mi poder es especial All Might, soy un Dragon y para que pueda despertar mi poder necesita mucha resistencia, además de una enorme fuerza de voluntad, algo que demostró hace unos instantes]-

-Vaya, así que no me equivoque-

-¿Hmmm?- Izuku no entendía, All Might se levantó mirándolo detenidamente.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre joven promesa?-

-I-Izuku Midoriya-

 **-[El Sekiryuutei]-**

-Hasta un gran nombre de héroe posees-

 **-[Te lo dije]-**

-M-muchas gracias-

-Y dime, si te dijera que puedo entregarte mi poder ¿Lo aceptarías? -

 **-[….]-**

No entendía ¿Su poder? ¿Entregarle? ¿Qué clase Quirk podría hacer eso? Había muchas preguntas, interrogantes, su mente albergaba muchas cosas de las que no entiende, siempre quiso ser como All Might y ahora tenía la oportunidad.

Suena increíble tener más poder, pero eso no sería justo, tal vez si no tuviese Quirk llegase a aceptar, aunque se imaginaba lo increíble que podría ser si aceptara.

Entre dudas y dudas hubo alguien que tenía claro que responder.

Antes de que Izuku dijera algo Ddraig hablo primero.

Y fue bastante claro.

 **-[ME NIEGO]-**

Demasiado.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pensaba acabarlo antes, pero me deje llevar.

Debo aclarar que la personalidad de Ddraig obviamente no es la misma, con Issei no tenía libertad de hablar cuanto quisiese, en Boku no Hero es lo contrario, la gente no causaría revuelo si algo mas hablara, si dices que es un Quirk cualquiera lo creería. A aparte de que se supone nadie debe saber que es de otra tierra.

En fin, Ddraig podrá hablar cuanto quiera pues nadie lo tomaría como raro, todo Boku no Hero es raro y les consta jajajaja.

Agradezco los comentarios y a aquella pregunta de las demás Sacred Gears, la verdad no lo tengo muy claro, ahora digo que sería imposible, pero quien sabe, esto solo es el comienzo.

Así que me despido.

BYEBYE.


	3. Chapter 3

**DxD pertenece a Ichiei Ishibumi, al igual que Kohei Horikoshi de Boku no Hero…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-¡DEKUUUU!-

Izuku escucho una voz a su espalda, llena de furia incontrolable capaz de explotar en cualquier momento.

 **-[Te dije que iba a venir directo…]-** __La voz de Ddraig, tan libre como un ave.

-Kacchan…- susurro girando.

El día había acabado, un día lleno de halagos, cumplidos y aplausos, aunque realmente a quien más alababan y aplaudían era a Ddraig mismo quien no se quejaba y solo reía con mucha emoción. Los maestros estaban sorprendidos, sus compañeros maravillados, la voz del Dragon Celestial al fin había aparecido, no más toqueteos al peliverde cuya satisfacción era evidente.

No hubo tartamudeado en todo el día.

Esperaba guardarse sus alas un tiempo por su miedo reciente a las alturas, cortesía del símbolo de la paz.

El guante en forma de garra con una gema verde esmeralda y alguien a lo lejos solo observaba con mucho enojo lo que en toda su infancia trato de ignorar. Un igual.

 _Si supiera…._

Izuku imagino que Bakugou seguiría igual, con la intención de verlo solo como un bicho, como siempre, como si nada hubiese cambiado, estuvo equivocado al final.

Acabada las clases pensaba en ir a la playa a terminar al fin el poco trabajo que le quedaba y con su nueva fuerza y velocidad imaginaba que incluso llegaría temprano a casa.

Lástima que las cosas no acaban como uno siempre planea.

Katsuki dio grandes zancadas con los dientes apretados y una mirada de fastidio total. Izuku no retrocedió, ni se inmutó, firme y seguro de sí mismo no se atrevió ni de desviar la mirada.

-Sucede algo Kacch…..-

-CALLATE- la mirada de Izuku se volvió seria, pero no se movió, algo le decía que no iban a pelear- ¡CALLATE Y ESCUCHA! ¡No me disculpare! NO TE DARE LAS GRACIAS, ¡Nada ha cambiado, aun si planeas entrar a UA yo mismo me encargare de demostrarte que nada ha cambiado! -

 **-[Mocoso…..]-** los ojos de Katsuki bajaron, mirando incluso con más odio posible.

-¡Al fin hablas lagartija! A ti también te lo demostrare ¡no importa que seas un Dragon, un dinosaurio o un dios, te hare explotar en mil pedazos y verán que el único que se convertirá en héroe seré yo! ¡Un Quirk que apenas despierta no me detendrá! -

 **[BOOST]**

La gema verde del guante de Izuku brillo con fuerza, quien aun con asombro miraba la Boosted Gear en todo su esplendor.

 **-[Entonces prepárate bien, no te gustara que mi socio te salve otra vez….]-**

Justo en el orgullo.

-¡TU!- No sabía a quién detestaba más, si a Izuku por salvarlo o Ddraig por saber golpear sin uso de la fuerza.

-Eras mi amigo…- Bakugo iba a gritarle pero siguió hablando- ….Te seguía a todos lados, soportaba tus palabras, te soportaba solo por una razón. Te admiraba, por ser lo que yo no podía, por tener lo que yo no tenía, por ser increíble, ahora veo que me equivoque, _ahora lo veo…._ \- estiro su puño, mostrándole el más grande avance fruto de todo su esfuerzo, fruto de dolor y lágrimas-….ahora somos rivales y no puedes negarlo-

-TUUUU…..-

Ocultando la Boosted Gear giro volviendo a emprender su camino. Parando a solo unos pasos, su olfato detecto sal

 _¿Podría ser que?….._

-Nos vemos en el examen de admisión- sabía que esta era la última vez que hablarían hasta el día de admisión. Bakugou tenía mucho orgullo e Izuku prefería centrarse en su nueva meta.

-¡TE VENCERE! QUIEN LO VA A SUPERAR SERE YO Y SOLO YO ¡YA VERAS! NO HAY NADIE MAS ADECUADO PARA SUPERARLO, UN DEKU JAMAS ME VENCERA ¡JAMAS! - y salió corriendo de ahí en dirección contraria.

 _ **-[¿Porque no le rompiste la cara?]-**_

Su respuesta más que satisfactoria.

 _-'Porque no soy el'-_

No era Bakugou.

No era All Might.

Era Izuku.

Solo eso.

.

.

.

-¡V-vaya! ¡De verdad eres un promesa joven Midoriya!- con emoción, All Might supervisaba el entrenamiento de Izuku.

Algo de que lo quedo claro el día anterior.

.

 _ **-[¡Me niego!]-**_ _la voz imponente de Ddraig era clara._

 _-¡Q-QUE!- Izuku estaba sorprendido, después de todo estaba a punto de aceptar aquella propuesta._

 _-JOJOJOJOJO Eso no me lo esperaba, eres un Quirk muy orgulloso- All Might estaba sorprendido, el rostro de Izuku decía lo contrario, pero no se imaginó que Ddraig se negaría._

 _-P-pe-pero, e-es que no q-quieres ser…..-_

 _ **-[¿Es que no me has escuchado socio? Te dije desde un principio que mi poder es más que suficiente para lograr tus metas, hacer tal cosa, aunque sea posible es algo que no puedo permitir, sería hacer trampa]-**_

 _-¡En eso estoy de acuerdo con Ddraig! Aunque la oferta sigue en pie después de todo creo que eres merecedor de mi poder….-_

 _Izuku estaba mareado, le habían hecho una jugosa oferta y alguien que no era él lo rechazo ¿o lo era? Que su Quirk tenga personalidad y lo trate como un niño era molesto, pero si de algo agradecía eran los consejos de su mejor amigo._

 _-¿Saben? Estoy muy interesado por ver que tan lejos llegan ambos….. ¡Lo tengo! Que les parece si l-los…..- su transformación se deshizo volviendo a ser un flaco y sin músculos, eso quitaba la emoción a sus palabras, para Izuku aún le parece raro todo eso-…S-si los superviso, Ddraig dice que con solo su poder es suficiente y tu mi joven promesa necesitaras algo más que solo consejos-_

 _ **-[Eso está mejor]-**_

 _-¿Q-que es lo que planean?-_

 _ **-[Ciertamente socio yo también venia pensando en que forma podría serte más útil, un verdadero entrenamiento no puede avanzar sin alguien que te demuestre la diferencia que yo no puedo marcar]-**_

 _-Para tener la misma edad tus palabras son muy viejas Ddraig-san-_

 _ **-[E-EH bueno, no podía hablar antes así que no cuento con un léxico tan juvenil]-**_

 _-N-no entiendo….-_

 _-A lo que quiero llegar es que quiero entrenarte joven promesa, acabas de despertar un Quirk muy increíble por lo que necesitaras prepararte para el día del examen ¿O es que acaso ya no deseas entrar a…..?-_

 _-A-ACEPTO ¡ser entrenado por el símbolo de la paz es todo un honor! - firme y con decisión Izuku estaba muy emocionado, emocionado porque su mayor héroe y meta a seguir lo estaba invitando a ser su maestro, no pudo aceptar su poder, pero ser entrenado por All Might era aún igual de increíble._

 _-Y para empezar que te parece si mañana vas a una playa cercana que está lleno de basura y sería un buen…-_

 _ **-[¿Habla de la playa al norte que es usado para tirar los destrozos de las peleas de héroes?]-**_

 _-Exacto, ¿Cómo es que…?-_

 _-Y-ya casi lo terminamos de limpiar, fue idea de Ddraig tratar de terminarlo en ocho meses-_

 _-¡O-OCHO MESES! Yo planeaba darte hasta el tiempo límite de preparación para el examen, estoy sorprendido, pero no importa- volvió a ser musculoso- ¡Nos vemos mañana joven promesa y Ddraig-san! debo irme para planear el nuevo entrenamiento ¡Sera increíble! - y de un salto desapareció de ahí._

 _ **-[Supongo que debes descansar verdad….. ¿Socio?]-**_

 _Pero el peliverde estaba llorando de la emoción, la idea de ser entrenado por su mayor ídolo aun le parecía imposible, incluso se pellizco para verificar que no era un sueño._

 _Y las cosas como son._

 _._

Izuku iba y venía a toda velocidad, sin mucho esfuerzo tomar aquellos metales de gran peso como si fuesen plumas y llevarlo al barco que se lo iba a llevar, y como Ddraig predijo no solo lo terminaron antes, sino que ahora su cuerpo se había adaptado a su nueva fuerza.

La fuerza de un Dragon.

-HAI- decidido, motivado, por las palabras de quien siempre ha admirado.

En minutos termino, apenas había sudado para su mayor sorpresa y el de All Might. Ddraig estaba contento por la rapidez con la que se acostumbraba, incluso el tartamudeo estaba desapareciendo por completo.

All Might estaba sorprendido por la voluntad y fuerza que Izuku mostraba, orgulloso por tener un discípulo con mucha determinación, en este momento deseaba que hubiera aceptado su Quirk, aunque ciertamente el peliverde no era su primera opción, aunque si quien más le ha llamado la atención.

llegará lejos con o sin su ayuda, de eso estaba bastante seguro.

-¡Eh terminado!- finalizo, toda la playa estaba limpia, sin ninguna basura a la vista.

 **-[Buen trabajo socio]-**

-Gracias compañero-

-Estoy sorprendido- hablaba en su modo débil- Sin duda el que tu Quirk haya despertado por completo ha sido un enorme avance para tu camino de Héroe-

 **-[Es un Dragon]-**

-Uno que llegara alto no lo niego-

-Se lo agradezco mucho, seguiré dando mi máximo esfuerzo- saludando como soldado, firme y con la mirada fija aun si no lo miraba directamente.

-Eso espero porque…..- y en un segundo su cuerpo mostro toda la musculatura escondida-…..El verdadero entrenamiento comienza... ¡Ahora! -

Izuku abrió los ojos al ver a All Might ponerse en modo de combate, aun si era obvio no evito que preguntara.

-¿E-entrenare con…?-

 **-[Espero estés preparado socio, tu verdadero entrenamiento recién comienza]-**

 **[Boost]**

Apareciendo el guante y sin falta Izuku entendió con mucha emoción lo que venía a continuación.

-Descuida amigo, gracias a ti eh logrado lo que siempre añore, gracias a ti no deje que mis sueños cayeran, les demostrare no solo a ti sino a todo el mundo lo que Izuku Midoriya está a punto de hacer….- All Might no podía estar más orgulloso, ese chico era alguien muy especial-…. ¡Convertirme en un verdadero héroe! -

 **-[¡Vamos compañero!...]-** sintiendo su emoción Ddraig agradecería el por fin sentirse nuevamente útil **-[… ¡Esto solo es el principio! ¡Nuestra historia apenas comienza!]-**

Enfrentarse al ídolo del mundo entero.

El mejor amigo que pudo alguna vez soñado.

El maestro que jamás imagino.

-VAMOS JOVEN MIDORIYA, DEMUESTRA QUE ESTAS DISPUESTO A LUCHAR, A CAER Y LEVANTARSE CON MAYOR VIRTUD Y ENERGIA, A DEMOSTRAR AL MUNDO QUE LE EPOCA DE LOS HEROES JAMAS ACABARA-

 **[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]**

Cargas que Ddraig comenzó a almacenar desde que acabaron la basura.

Con una velocidad que no imagino, con una destreza única, con una voluntad inquebrantable, vislumbro al peliverde acercarse con mucha rapidez, con el puño brillando como una estrella que jamás se apagara, una mirada dispuesta a llegar al final y una meta que jamás parara.

-VAMOS- y un grito de guerra, un momento donde parecía todo controlado, Izuku entendió que aún era muy pronto para pensar en una victoria.

Siendo detenido con una sola mano, sin mucha dificultad aun si puso toda su fuerza en ese golpe.

-ESO HA DOLIDO- Parando aquel potente golpe con una sola mano sintiéndolo bueno, pero no lo suficiente, y con apenas esfuerzo demostrándole que apenas esto había empezado- veamos que tal recibes…ESTO-

Izuku miro en cámara lenta, apenas logrando cubrirse, recibiendo un golpe que fácilmente podría lanzarlo al mar, pero con esfuerzo logro apenas retroceder unos quince metros, dando un giro en el aire, aterrizando con sus pies, arrastrándose dos metros más, dejando una línea que demostraba la verdadera fuerza del héroe número uno.

-Y ESO FUE UN DIEZ POR CIENTO DE TODO MI PODER-

 **-[Eso podría haberte lastimado….bien hecho All Might]-**

-HEEEEEE no se supone que eres mi compañero- sintiendo entumecidos sus brazos no pudo sino apretar los dientes algo molesto también.

 **-[Esa es la mejor forma, llevar las cosas al límite y más para nosotros, es la vía más efectiva, aunque también debes tener control de tus emociones, que también inicio y ya te has puesto nervioso]-**

-EXACTO un héroe debe mantenerse sereno durante la batalla POR MUY DURA QUE SEA-

 _-'Chicos…..'-_ pensó Izuku para sí, entendiendo que todo había sido una prueba, con una bocanada de aire, liberándolo poniéndose en posición de pelea, la derecha enfrente de su rostro, la izquierda cubriendo su parte inferior y con las piernas separadas.

Afilando su mirada.

La sonrisa del Héroe creció.

 _-'Aprende rápido'-_ también mostrando serenidad.

 _-'No los defraudare'-_

 **-[Ahora]-**

-HAAAAAAAAAA-

Soltando un grito de guerra.

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

Solo Cinco y su cuerpo se tensó al absorber tal cantidad dándose cuenta que ese era el límite.

Corriendo, saltando, en círculos, atacando desde todos los puntos posibles, All Might esquivaba con facilidad, sin borrar esa sonrisa, pareciendo un fantasma que se separaba de su cuerpo pero que al mismo tiempo parecía quedarse quieto en su lugar.

-Ese es un tres por ciento más-

 _-'DIABLOS''-_ pensó mientras esquivaba por poco un puño directo a su estómago mientras saltaba sobre él. Pero recibiendo la patada que lo mando al cielo.

-NO LES FALLARE- liberando sus alas en toda su extensión, rompiendo su playera blanca en la espalda y estabilizándose en el aire a más de cien pies de altura.

All Might abrió los ojos con sorpresa, eran largas, rojas igual que la sangre, un diseño que impone respeto y miedo, una gota de sudor cayo por su mejilla. Si algo había leído en los libros de fantasías era la siempre descripción de su enorme velocidad.

Como un zumbido y causando ventiscas con el aleteo Izuku bajo en picada como una bala, el Héroe número uno supo que tenía que protegerse.

 _ **-[Velocidad y fuerza, bien pensado solo que ahora quedan dos opciones: Una lo esquivara y te golpearas contra el suelo, lo que podría dañarte o dos….]-**_

 _-'Recibirá el golpe'-_ porque lo sabía.

-SMASH…..- All Might finalmente se puso en guardia, preparando su brazo derecho haciendo que sus músculos se tensaran y crecieran.

 _ **-[Necesitaremos nombres chulos, te parece 'ATAQUE DEL DRAGON CELESTIAL']-**_

 _-'Eso es muy grande para un solo golpe que tal…..'-_

 _ **-[o 'PODEROSO Y MAGNIFICO….']-**_

Y en solo un segundo…

-¡SMASH PUNCH!-

La idea llego.

-¡GARRA CELESTIAL!-

Todo se volvió luz, rojo y rayos al mismo tiempo con un agudo y potente sonido de impacto, haciendo que la arena debajo de ambos se despejara dejando un circulo de ocho metros y aumentando por el aun choque presente.

-INCREIBLE, PENSE QUE NO RESISTIRIAS JOVEN PROMESA-

Izuku apretando los dientes y con dificultad.

-NO LOS DEFRAUDARE ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

 **[Boost] [Boost]**

Juntando dos cargas más haciendo que su cuerpo arda de dolor, Ddraig no decía nada, aun si acabara desmayado su poder no deja secuelas, su curación aumentada harían todo en una noche de sueño para también recobrarse del cansancio y la perdida de energía.

Izuku no sabía que su vitalidad había aumentado también.

Una explosión.

Un único cuerpo que salió en dirección al mar, superando los cien…..doscientos metros y avanzando.

-A-aun…no- sus alas reaccionaron, su espíritu era lo único que lo mantenía despierto. Logrando detenerse sobre el agua de mar, flotar, pero sin moverse.

 _-'N-No…..m-mi cuerpo….'-_ sintiendo todo adormecido.

 _ **-[Naturalmente tu cuerpo ya no puede seguir las órdenes del cerebro, intenta mover tus alas, son las únicas que aun reaccionan]-**_

Y eso hizo, volviendo rápido, pero con la respiración agitada, cayendo de rodillas adolorido y cansado, terminando por recostarse boca arriba siendo el sol lo que iluminaba su rostro.

Y no habían pasado ni diez minutos.

-VEO QUE AUN FALTA MUCHO ENTRENAMIENTO JOVEN MIDORIYA- Una explosión de humo y volvía a flaco. Acercándose con tranquilidad, no negaba sentir los nudillos algo dolidos, aquel guante era duro, ni siquiera se había rompido siendo solo la gema que había parado de brillar.

-Haaaa…l-lo siento, n-no puedo creer que….-

-LO HAS HECHO INCREIBLE- sus ojos se abrieron logrando batallar contra el desmayo.

 **-[¡Socio! Para solo llevar un día has demostrado mucha destreza, pero te repito, esto solo es el principio]-**

-De eso no hay duda, me encantara pelear otra vez en una semana…- Aquello lo confundió- CHICO…..- volviendo al grandote- ME HAS DEMOSTRADO SER MAS QUE CAPAZ, IMAGINE QUE AUN TE FALTABA MUCHO TRABAJO PERO AL VERTE VI QUE TU CAMINO PODRIA ESTAR MAS QUE ASEGURADO, ADEMAS, NO PUEDO PERMITIR QUE EL MAL SIGA EN LAS CALLES, ¡DDRAIG!-

 **-[No te preocupes, Izuku seguirá entrenando todos los días al máximo, ¡La próxima semana no será tan fácil vencerlo! ¿verdad socio?-**

-C-chicos…..- con lágrimas en los ojos no pudo evitar llorar por ver tal fe en él, sentía el peso de su confianza y eso lo abrumaba de mucha emoción.

No los defraudaría.

Sería el más grande Heroe que el mundo va a conocer.

.

.

.

Diez meses después…..

.

.

.

Media hora antes de las seis de la mañana.

En una casa afuera en la entrada dos figuras eran alumbradas por el sol que apenas y llenaba de luz el comienzo del día.

-¿Llevas tus lápices?-

-Si-

-¿Tu boleto lo tienes….?-

-En mi bolsillo, lo acabo de guardar-

-¿No te hace falta algo más? ¿Llevas suéter?-

Izuku rio, era finales de otoño por lo que no era tan necesario, además de que poco siente ahora el frio.

-Estoy bien mama-

-¿Y tú Ddraig? ¿Te sientes…..?-

 **-[Excelente, siempre cuidando la espalda de mi compañero]-**

-OYE- se quejó el peliverde.

Su madre, siempre tan hermosa, miraba temerosa y debatiéndose de abrazar a su único hijo, quien había crecido bastante midiendo ya los 1.70 casi alcanzando a Katsuki. Pronto partiría para iniciar en su camino. Hoy era el gran día.

-¿Me prometes que…..?-

Pero Izuku fue quien la abrazo que duro unos segundos. Separándose y brindando una sonrisa que calmo un corazón asustado.

-Ten lista mi comida favorita ¡Ya verás Mama, seré el mejor te lo aseguro! -

Dejando de temblar, brindando una sonrisa que Izuku necesitaba.

-Se el mejor-

-Lo seremos ¿Verdad Ddraig?-

 **-[No lo dude Inko, hoy brillaremos]-**

-Ve con cuidado- Izuku dio media vuelta caminando hacia la calle, miro el sol mostrarse a la lejanía, respiro hondo e Inko que aún no se acostumbraba vio a su hijo extender dos enormes alas desde su espalda.

-¡Volveré!-

Y en un aleteo, haciendo que el aire se esparza con fuerza, Inko sintiendo una ventisca, pero sin cerrar los ojos vio a su hijo subir a los aires y rápidamente moverse en la dirección requerida, en tren tardaría una hora, así apenas cinco minutos.

Su hijo había madurado en poco tiempo, olvidando casi por completo su tartamudeo solo apareciendo cuando se pone nervioso, su cuerpo ahora bien marcado, pero tapándose con su ropa de colegio que ocultaba la mayoría solo haciéndolo ver alguien delgado y alto.

Ddraig quien desde hace diez meses se volvió un gran amigo con quien curiosamente podía conversar de manera amena, le sorprendió que sea tan educado, amable y con un tono que le hacía sonar adulto, a veces sentía que hablaba con un hombre.

Aun si ya no lo veía en el cielo, estaba completamente segura de su hijo y de lo que iba a lograr, solo no podía evitar mostrar algo de nervios sabiendo que esa era una vida peligrosa, pero no importaba, había visto a su Izuku sufrir mucho estos meses en los que llegaba casi todos los días solo para cenar y dormirse.

Tenía fe en ambos.

Sin más demora entro a la casa para prepararse aun si faltaban varias horas. una Celebración estaba segura.

.

.

.

 _ **-[Hay muchos]-**_ observando la entrada abarrotada de alumnos, no solo su escuela sino las de la región, podía notar una gran variedad Quirks impresionantes.

 _-'Esto es emocionante'-_ pensó _-'Este es el primer paso para convertirme en héroe'-_

Apenas dando un paso Izuku tropezó cayendo de frente.

 _ **-[Ah…..las agujetas, se te olvido de la emoción]-**_

 _-'Jo…..'-_

Pero al instante sintió a alguien tocar su hombro…y otra cosa enrollar su cintura.

-Hey, deberías tener cuidado, es de mal augurio caer al caminar en un día importante- una voz de una chica que no conocía.

-Croac parece que nos volvemos a ver Izuku-chan- esta sí que la reconocía. Solo que no sabía su nombre.

-A-ah gracias- pero curiosamente comenzó a irse hacia arriba, como si estuviese flotando. Quedando como un cometa con la lengua de la pelinegra enrollando su cintura. Eso sonó mal- Woooooo-

-¡Perdona! Es debido a mi Quirk, tengo la habilidad de controlar la gravedad de las cosas que toco, estaba sorprendida por la lengua que te enrollo….- luego miro a la pelinegra que tenía la miraba inexpresiva- L-lo siento- poniéndose nerviosa- no quise que sonara feo es solo….fue la sorpresa jajajaja creo que hablo mucho, no si es por los nervios del examen-

-Esa es una gran habilidad- hablo Tsuyu- Mi Quirk me da habilidades de rana, algo que viene de familia Croac-

-Yo soy un Dragon- dijo Izuku parado entre ambas, aun enrollado, sorprendiendo más que nada a Ochako que no sabía cómo era posible que haya bajado si estaba cinco metros en el aire. Y fue entonces que ambas lo notaron.

-¡Wooooo! Ese es un increíble Quirk-

-Así que al final lo dominaste, eso es increíble- recordó Tsuyu la escena de la playa cuando lo encontró todo cansado.

Mirando aquellas alas de Dragon enormes de color carmesí. Ochako volvió a tocar su hombro cancelando su Quirk y haciendo que Izuku desaparezca sus alas que había llamado la atención, aunque todos seguían su curso pues gente con alas hay, solo no sabían lo especial que eran las de Izuku.

-Gracias por la ayuda- agradeció a Ochako quien asintió alegremente, volviendo a mirar a Tsuyu- Me alegra volverte a ver y gracias por la ayuda, siento que la última vez me fui corriendo sin preguntar tu nombre-

Haciendo que lo desenrollara y guardara su lengua.

-No hay problema, te veías agitado, mi nombre es Asui Tsuyu pero dime Tsuyu- se presentó.

Ochako intercambio miradas.

-¿Se conocen?-

-Hmm lo encontré dormido en medio de la playa al norte de aquí-

-¡Oh! La que se usan como tiradero-

-Sí, aunque ahora está limpia-

-¡Heeeee! Pero si escuche que tenía toneladas de basura que es causada en algunas batallas de Héroes-

Sin mucho problema y apuntando al peliverde que sonrió nervioso.

-Él lo limpio-

-HEEEEE debes tener un Quirk muy fuerte entonces-

 **-[Gracias por el halago]-** un guante apareció y una gema verde brillo.

-Al final dejaste de ser mudo Croac- Izuku sonrió por la gracia del comentario.

-¡Tienes un guante con garras que habla!-

 **-[Soy un el Quirk de mi socio Ddraig, ambos somos Dragones y esto que ves es la mano de un Dragon ¿Al final sigo sin sorprenderte verdad chica rana?]-**

-Hmm bueno, Izuku-chan trabajo mucho para liberarte, creo que es quien en verdad impresiona- Izuku agradeció con una sonrisa y Tsuyu devolviéndole igualmente.

 **-[B-bueno, sí creo que tienes razón]-**

-Mi nombre es Izuku Midoriya- se presentó a la castaña quien también hablo.

-Soy Uraraka Ochako-

Una persona paso al lado de los tres, Izuku reconoció a Katsuki quien ignorándolos paso de ellos, venia igualmente vestido con la ropa de la escuela y una cinta negra de ejercicio alrededor de su cabeza, la cual parecía poder desabrocharse. No era algo que haya visto antes.

Antes lo había notado más cansado y unas voces de sus compañeros que decían haber visto al rubio en un desfiladero de chatarra explotando cosas. No indago nada más pues esperaba enfrentarse algún día contra Katsuki.

-¿Pasa algo Izuku-chan?-

Volviendo a la realidad.

-Eh no nada, les parece entrar de una vez-

Ambas sin mucho problema entraron los tres.

.

.

-¡SEAN TODOS BIENVENIDOS A MI SHOW! ¡DIGAN TODOS HEY!- escuchando nada pues todos estaban en silencio- Bienvenidos- dijo aun sonriendo por la gracia que le hacía verlos tan callados -TENGO ESCALOFRIOS RECORRIENDO MI COLUMNA ¡OYENTES! MUY BIEN, LES VOY A INFORMAR DE COMO IRA TODO ESTO ¿ESTAN LISTOS?-

-Mira Ddraig, te dije que era el héroe tipo voz 'Present Mic'-

 _ **-[Al parecer la radio no mentía con tener héroes profesionales como Maestros en Yuuei]-**_

Kacchan quien, aunque no quería tuvo que sentarse junto a Izuku, reglas de venir de la misma escuela terminado Izuku por separarse de ambas chicas que fueron llevadas a sus sitios correspondientes.

Deseándoles suerte al final.

Katsuki parecía querer decir algo, pero se mantuvo en silencio.

-AHORA PRESTEN ATENCION, PROBAREMOS SU VALOR MEDIANTE UNA CARRERA DE DIEZ MINUTOS EN UNA REPLICA DE UN DISTRITO URBANO ¡PUEDEN TOMAR LA RUTA QUE QUIERAN! TODOS SE REUNIRAN EN EL PUNTO DE ENCUENTRO DESPUES DE LA PRESENTACION ¿ENTENDIDO? -

-Parece que no quieren que nos juntemos con alguien más-

 _ **-[Nos quieren separados]-**_

Si algo llamaba la atención de Izuku era que hablaba en voz alta, pareciendo conversar solo sin saber nadie que hablaba con alguien.

-AHORA ESPARCIEREMOS UN BUEN NUMERO DE VILLANOS POR EL CAMPO DE BATALLA, APARECERAN EN TRES VARIEDADES, CON PUNTUACIONES ESCALONADAS DEACUERDO A LA DIFICULTAD-

-DESTRUYAN TANTOS 'VILLANOS' COMO SEA POSIBLE, SU META OYENTES ¡ES ALCANZAR UNA ALTA PUNTUACION! –

-¡Y NO PIENSEN EN ATACAR A OTRO PARTICIPANTE O COSAS ANTI-HEROICAS PORQUE VA CONTRA LAS REGLAS ¿CAPISCI?-

Una persona en el público se levantó.

-¡Disculpa una pregunta!- un tipo alto de cuerpo fornido y con lentes hablo con fuerza y seriedad- En este folleto menciona claramente cuatro tipos de villanos, tal error sería el colmo de la vergüenza para el calibre de la prestigiosa escuela Yuuei ¡La razón por la que todos estamos sentados aquí es porque buscamos un consejo para convertirnos en héroes modelo!-

-¡Además ¿Quién eres tu?...!- apuntando a Izuku quien se señaló sorprendido- …. ¡Si tú! Pelo crispado….-

-¿¡!?-

-Podrías mantenerte callado y en tu sitio, si solo te la pasas hablando solo significa que tomas esto como una excursión o algo similar, si es así olvídate de este sitio ahora mismo-

Manteniendo la compostura, pero ocultando su sorpresa por no darse cuenta que hablaba en voz alta.

-Lo siento mucho, pero no estaba hablando solo- levanto su brazo derecho haciendo aparecer su guante.

 **[Boost]**

 **-[Estaba hablando conmigo cuatro ojos, porque no le bajas a tu forma de hablar, solo delatas lo nervioso que estas y eso no es de héroes]-**

-WOOOOOUUU- dijeron todos los demás participantes luego de escuchar como un guante parlanchín callara al que parecía demasiado demandante. El presentador al ver algo de tensión decidió intervenir.

-BIEN BIEN, GRACIAS POR DECIR ESO SEÑOR EXAMINADOR 7111, EL CUARTO TIPO DE 'VILLANO' QUE SE ENCONTRARAN VALE CERO PUNTOS, ASI QUE LLAMEMOSLE 'ARENA DE LAS TRAMPAS' ¿ALGUNO DE USTEDES HA JUGADO 'MARIO BROTHERS' ANTES? ¿RECUERDAN ESAS COSAS THWOMO? HAY UNO EN SU AREA, SU 'GIMMICK' ES ARRASAR CON TODO-

Sin mucho que decir el cuatro-ojos hablo.

-¡Me disculpo por mi rudeza! Muchas gracias- se inclinó y sentó rápidamente, pensando muy bien en lo que dijo Ddriag.

-BIEN ESO ES SUFICIENTE PARA MI, AHORA LOS DEJARE CON LA PRESENTACION DE LOS 'MANDATOS DE LA ESCUELA' DE ESTA QUE ES MIA Y COMO UN CIERTO HEROE LLAMADO NAPOLEON BONAPARTE DIJO UNA VEZ 'LOS VERDADEROS HEROES NUNCA DEJAN DE SUPERARSE INCLUSO ANTE LA DESGRACIA DE LA VIDA'-

-AHORA PASEMOS AL EVENTO PRINCIPAL ¡ULTRA PLUS! Y PUEDE QUE ALGUNOS PUEDAN PASAR CON GUSTO LO QUE VIENE-

.

.

-Es en verdad un replica-dijo Izuku asombrado de ver todo el distrito urbano frente a sus ojos.

-Parece que nos volvemos a encontrar…- girando viendo a Ochako correr hacia él.

-Un rostro conocido es bueno, buena suerte en la carrera-

-Igualmente ¡hay que darlo todo hoy!-

Miro a sus contrincantes, algunos muy fornidos y uno que otro inusual, como el rubio que estaba parado con una enorme sonrisa, mostrando confianza y seguridad, algo que de seguro esperan los jueces, se preguntaba qué clase de Quirk poseía.

Una voz de antes hablo a su espalda.

-¿Quién eres exactamente amigo? No iras ahora que reconoces a alguien obstruir el camino de los demás, después de todo debemos pasarlo sin la ayuda de alguien más-

Uraraka miro extrañada por la seria voz del otro participante.

-¿En? No, en realidad me gusta que hayas venido…- el de lentes se los acomodo curioso- …Perdón si mi Quirk te insulto, él es muy orgulloso-

 **-[Pero si te defendí]-** se volvió a escuchar la voz de Ddraig en voz alta.

-En realidad me debería disculpar yo, tu Quirk…..-

-Ddraig-

-Ddraig-san me hizo darme cuenta de mi error, un héroe debe venir preparado y con las emociones al cien por ciento controladas, gracias Ddraig-san-

 **-[No hay porque, siempre dispuesto a ayudar]-**

-En fin, buena suerte- y se retiró a hacer unas flexiones.

-Debemos calentar ¿no te parece?- Uraraka también hizo estiramientos, iba a seguirla cuando la voz del presentador volvía a la escena.

-¡Y COMENZAMOS!- todos lo miraron sorprendidos- ¿QUE ESPERAN? ¿CUAL ES EL PUNTO DE UNA CUENTA ATRÁS? NO HAY TAL COSA EN UNA BATALLA REAL ¡CORRAN CORRAN! CONSIDEREN QUE LA PIEDRA YA HA SIDO LANZADA-

Y en un segundo todos los participantes corrieron dejando atrás a un sorprendido Izuku.

-Esa no me la esperaba-

 **-[Nos han dejado ultimo…..]-** todos corrían hacia el centro **-[….de momento]-**

Su guante que ya estaba liberado, la gema verde brillo con fuerza.

 **[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]**

Multiplicando su poder x6, colocarse en posición de salida, algunas personas lo miraban al ser el último que no se movía, una sonrisa blanca se mantenía firme pues sabía muy bien lo que iba a pasar.

-¡AHÍ VAMOS!-

A una velocidad muy superior al promedio, avanzo con mucha rapidez alcanzando en un par de segundos a los demás participantes.

Una explosión al lado suyo, una casa cayendo en pedazos y apareciendo un enorme robot obstruyendo su camino.

 **-[No se andan con rodeos eh]-**

-GARRA CELESTIAL- canalizando su energía, impulsándose con sus pies y como una bala atravesó al robot como mantequilla, destruyéndolo, cayendo al suelo hecho pedazos-

-Jujujujuju- una risa escucho cerca de él, miro a su costado encontrando al rubio con sonrisa rara mirándolo- Parece que pudiste encargarte fácilmente, puede que nos volvamos a ver-

CRACK

Otra casa detrás del rubio exploto apareciendo otro robot igual de grande.

-Mi momento…- viendo un disco en su estómago, que brillo con fuerza-…. ¡Ataque de seducción! -

Pero no era para nada acorde con el nombre pues un rayo láser salió de estómago.

¡PUMM!

Explotando en pedazos.

Izuku sonrió emocionado, todos poseían Quirks muy increíbles-

-Yo puedo hacer eso también, aunque en menor grado- apuntando a los tres robots pequeños que venían volando- 'Triple Dragonshoot'-

Brillando la palma donde estaba la gema, expulsando tres disparos pequeños y logrando derribar a esos robots.

-Merci, eres interesante cabellos verdes, pero tengo trabajo que hacer- y salió corriendo en dirección donde habían más participantes luchando contra otros robots.

Izuku hizo lo mismo, eliminando a seis de un punto a varias cuadras adelante, acabar con grandes de disparos en el lado oeste, aplastando a golpes a todos cuanto encontraba.}

 **-[¡Vamos 41 socio! A este paso nuestra entrada está asegurada]-**

-cinco más- saltando diez metros en el aire extendiendo sus alas mandándolo a volar a los cinco Robots pequeños voladores estrellándose contra las paredes- Sigamos-

-QUEDAN DOS MINUTOS-

Apurándose golpeando a cuantos más podía, estrellándolos en el suelo, haciéndolos explotar o golpeándolos directamente, moviéndose a una gran velocidad esquivando los ataques con suma facilidad, además de Ddraig quien le advertía de los enemigos sorpresa.

Volar verificando las áreas que ya limpio.

Ayudando a algunos en problemas, sorprendiendo a muchos por su velocidad y destreza en la pelea.

Mirando a lo lejos a Tsuyu quien, con el impulso de sus saltos, saltando de robot en robot volando, haciendo que cayeran al suelo destruyéndose. Se acercó para ver que todo fuese bien encontrando un tiradero de robots.

Abrió los ojos al verla enrollar un robot y con fuerza lo uso como arma contra los demás Robots causando más destrozos.

-Woooo es increíble-

 _ **-[Se ve que ha estado preparándose para este momento, supongo que ella puede sola]-**_

 _-'¿Sigue sin caerte bien?'-_

 _ **-[No es eso, solo que me cuesta comprenderla cuando mantiene la misma expresión todo el tiempo ¿Acaso tú lo notas?]-**_

 _-'Si, son sus ojos'-_ pensó como si nada y rápidamente giro para atacar a varios pequeños acercarse rápidamente hacia él, qué bueno que siempre multiplica su poder, solo lo que puede aguantar y que Ddraig pueda retenerlos todo el tiempo.

Ese intervalo de cinco segundos siempre ha sido la molestia.

Después de todo sus peleas con All Might durante estos diez meses siempre fueron rápidos, algo que incluso en su último combate hizo notar el Héroe número uno.

.

.

.

 _-No niego que te hayas vuelto más fuerte y capaz de soportar esa cantidad de energía, puedes librar una batalla conmigo mientras uso un cuarenta por ciento de mi poder y salir ileso, el problema es que tardas cinco segundos para multiplicar tu energía-_

 _Estando en su modo flaco All Might hablaba con Izuku que estaba parado, sucio y cansado después de su ultimo combate._

 _-Trabajare en eso sensei….-serio sabiendo el mismo que aunque Ddraig puede multiplicar cuanto desee tenía un límite que puede mantener resguardado._

 _Siendo que si en una batalla real contra un villano peligroso sería imposible pues todos quienes tengan Quirks ya tienen un perfecto dominio, habiendo quienes en cuestión de milisegundos manifestarlo sería pan comido y de cadencia no se diga, aunque sus mini-rayos laser o 'Dragonshoot' como eligió Ddraig alegando que el peliverde ya había elegido el primero siendo su turno, había sido lo más sorprendente, aunque casi no los usaba._

 _Izuku no negó que era un buen nombre._

 _ **-[Despreocúpese, cuando Izuku me libere por completo ese intervalo desaparecerá]-**_

 _-¿Y eso es hasta…..?-_

 _ **-[A más tardar….dos años]-**_ _en realidad podría ser cuando quiera pero eso tenía un costo o que puede ser en máximo un año, dependiendo de las emociones que su portador manifieste._

 _La voluntad de romper el límite._

 _Incluso por lo más banal del mundo, pechos._

 _Agradecía enormemente que Izuku sea alguien inteligente, gran persona y con deseos puros y nobles como el protegerlos a todos. Aunque aún con el pasar de los años, aun en su propio lugar de silencio, rememoraba aquellos siglos en la compañía de muchas personas que dejo atrás._

 _-Mientras tanto tendrás que seguir ejercitándote y aumentar tu capacidad-_

 _-Lo hare, le demostrare que tomarme por discípulo no fue un error- con decisión, olvidando las malas emociones._

 _-'No lo es'- pensó All Might pues aun con ese problema, cuando su Quirk aún le falta madurar, sus habilidades en la estrategia, pensamiento rápido, fuerza y velocidad aumentada por la sangre de un Dragon incluyendo sus agudos sentidos, y teniendo a un compañero fiel que le cubra las espaldas era el verdadero As en el campo._

 _Arrasara en el examen._

 _Y disfrutara verlo._

 _Convirtiéndose al musculoso._

 _-ESFUERZATE AL MAXIMO JOVEN PROMESA, TE ESTARE OBSERVANDO-_

 _Y haciendo una dramática salida, como todo heroe, desapareciendo en el cielo producto de un super salto._

 _-¡Lo haremos!-_

 _._

 _._

Lo harán.

.

En un cuarto que curiosamente estaba con las luces apagadas.

-Hoy tenemos a muchas promesas-

Una docena de personas miraban por las cámaras instaladas en todo el distrito falso, un chico de cabello blanco y rojo congelar y destruir a diez robots pequeños, a un rubio cenizo explotando en cadena a un grupo de ocho, a un chico con lentes destruir a gran velocidad de uno en uno, y entre todos uno llamo la atención, no por su increíble poder sino porque al leer el archivo de registro de Izuku, notaron una hoja medica vieja que lo señalaba con un Quirk de crecimiento lento.

Lo cual era imposible a muchos de los héroes presentes.

-Jóvenes fuertes- una mujer se relamía los labios.

-JOVENES PROMESAS-

-Este será un buen año- hablo el más anciano y esperando un poco más antes de apretar el botón.

.

.

.

-SESENTA SEGUNDOS-

La voz fue escuchada por todos. Los participantes comenzaron a moverse a mayor velocidad, pero eran poco los robots que quedaban.

 _ **-[Sesenta es el número suficiente para pasar, además de que has demostrado cada calidad necesaria]-**_

 _-'Bueno, no veo a ninguno, crees que las chicas lo hayan logrado'-_

 **-[La niña rana….]-**

 _-'Tsuyu'-_

 _ **-[Le ha de ir bien, la castaña no sabría decirte, controlar la gravedad es algo único, pero también creo que lo logre]-**_

 _-'Sera bueno verlas el primer día'-_

 _ **-[¿No querrás ligártelas a las dos?]-**_

 _-'Q-que, eso no sería bueno y jamás haría tal cosa'-_

 _ **-[Jajajaja solo quería molestar, supongo que es hora de….]-**_

La tierra comenzó a temblar.

-TREINTA SEGUNDOS ES HORA DEL ENEMIGO NUMERO CUATRO, ESPERO SEPAN EVADIRLO JAJAJAJAJA-

A cien metros, un Robot gigante salía del suelo, fácilmente más de cincuenta metros de altura, mucho más, era enorme. Apenas dio un paso y sintió un temblor que hizo caer un edificio semi destruido, las personas salían corriendo de ahí, Izuku solo se quedó parado mirando con asombro aquella monstruosidad.

-¡Este examen es una locura!-

-¡Es un robot gigante!-

-¡Corran!-

-¡Nos va a aplastar!-

-¡Sálvense quien pueda!-

Fueron algunos gritos que escuchaba.

El cuatro ojos paso a su lado, quien miro al peliverde sorprendiéndose por no ver miedo como todos ellos en ese momento, pero el miedo era tal que no se detuvo alejándose sintiendo un mal sabor de boca.

-¿No vas a regresar Croac?- mirando a la chica llegar hacia el de frente con un salto largo.

-Me gustaría probar golpearlo con todo lo que tengo- dijo con honestidad, aquellas ganas de pelea ya eran suyas al ser el Sekiryuutei, no podía negarse a tal oportunidad.

-Eres alguien suicida Izuku-chan….cuídate, me gustaría volver a verte-

-No te preocupes, volveré en una pieza, ya verás como…..- por el rabillo del ojo miro la silueta de una chica tirada en el suelo con la pierna lastimada incapaz de correr-….Esa es….-

Tsuyu miro e identifico rápidamente a la chica.

-Ochako-san….- rápidamente entendió en aquella mirada preocupada del peliverde quien se debatía si salvarla o ir a por el robot.

-Creo que…..- pero la chica fue más rápida.

-Ve a derribar a ese robot yo la ayudare-

-E-estas segura, tú ya ibas…..-

-Yo no puedo destruir ese robot, además, alguien tiene que salvarla-

Y salto rápidamente alejándose y dirigiéndose con rapidez a la chica que conoció esta mañana.

 **-[Y supongo que te la vas a quedar mirando y dejaras que las aplasten, ella la va a salvar, tú las salvaras a ambas]-**

Recomponiéndose.

-¡Listo!-

 **-[Diez [Bosst] listos para usarse]-**

Liberando sus alas y usando la energía que le quedaba tomo gran vuelo subiendo a gran velocidad. Logrando divisar que había personas en el centro con la misma idea, uno era Kacchan quien con asombro veía acabar con los robots pequeños que estaban protegiendo al gigante, iba directo a la pierna izquierda.

Y a su derecha un chico de cabello blanco y rojo congelaba todo a su paso también dispuesto a parar al enorme Robot.

 **-[Nos quedaremos sin probarnos si ellos lo derriban primero]-**

Deteniéndose justo encima del gigante, sobrevolándolo a cien pies de altura de la cabeza.

 _-'Sin problemas…..'- t_ odo el poder reunido cayo en su garra, la gema brillaba con mucha intensidad siendo visible para la mayoría que percibió un cambio de colores en el cielo, unos ojos curiosos que ocultaban toda sorpresa miraba a quien sin duda era el peliverde suspendido en el cielo.

Deslumbrando a todos con sus alas y aquella luz venir de su mano oculta por un guante rojo metálico en forma de garra, pero sin perder su semejanza con una mano.

-¡Es Midoriya-san!- Ochako asombrada por la valentía del chico al sobrevolar sobre el gigante metálico.

-…..- Tsuyu miraba sin mostrar asombro, ocultándolo pues solo ella conoce un secreto que los demás ignoran.

El que Izuku apenas había despertado su Quirk.

Que hace más de diez meses cuando tuvieron aquel encuentro noto el gran esfuerzo y empeño que el peliverde le había puesto a su entrenamiento para lograr despertar su habilidad y lograr el mismo sueño que ella. Ser un(a) gran heroe.

Alguien con un desarrollo lento.

Que ahora parecía ir más allá que otros.

-¡VAMOS!- dejándose llevar al multiplicar dos veces más su poder, sintiendo algo de entumecimiento en su brazo, pero sin importar nada al impulsarse como un meteorito cayendo desde arriba.

Kacchan lanzo su cinta de ejercicio que parecía brillar a la pierna izquierda, el usuario de hielo que congelaba en un instante el pie derecho. Ninguno vio a Izuku caer en picada, así como el no vio lo que hicieron ambos.

¡BOOOOOM! ¡CRASH!

Una explosión que rivalizaría con varias cajas de C4, un sonido de cristal romperse por la explosión destruyendo ambas piernas que mantenían estable al gigante. Ambos con la idea de que habían ganado.

-¡GARRA CELESTIAL!-

El grito que solo reconoció uno.

[X12] [Boost]

Una tercera explosión.

¡KABOOOOOM!

Que comenzó desde la cabeza, cuello, pecho, estomago hasta salir como una bala cayendo de cuclillas entre dos chicos a poca distancia, creando un cráter de dos metros en el suelo.

Katsuki miro con asombro al peliverde que con calma se levantó y siguió su camino rápidamente evitando todo destrozo que caía del cielo dispuesto a aplastarlos. Todoroki miro al chico esperando saber su nombre luego en los resultados, prefiriendo retirarse pues ya no había 'Villanos' que destruir.

Katsuki apretó los dientes frustrado, enojado, por hacer que sus demás cintas de ejercicio terminaran por ser inutilizables, tenía planeado explotar cada parte de ese Robot. Plan que ya no llevo a cabo por el entrometido de 'Deku'. Ya se las pagaría, tenían asuntos que resolverían en UA.

 _Los tenían._

Izuku llego entre la multitud que lo miraba, asustados, sorprendidos, pero más que nada Maravillados.

-WOOOOOO- gritaron todos.

Acercándose al chico que sonreía tranquilamente, abriendo los ojos y no pudiendo evitar sentirse algo nervioso por todos llegar con él.

 _ **-[Hemos dado un espectáculo]-**_

 _-'No fuimos los únicos'-_

 _ **-[Pero si los que más brillaron]-**_

 _-'Siempre orgulloso eh socio'-_

 _ **-[¡Somos Dragones! No me digas que tu…..]-**_

 _-'Por supuesto, solo que…'-_

-¡Amigo eso fue increíble!-

-¡Derribaste a un gigante!-

-¡Que increíble Quirk!-

-¡Seguro lograras entrar!-

-¡AWESOME!-

-jejejeje no es nada- digo poniéndose tenso, las multitudes, desde que Ddraig hablo comenzaron a ser un pequeño trauma. En comparación con los que ha vencido es nada.

-¡Midoriya-san!- Ochako apareció al frente- ¿Cómo hiciste eso? ¿Creía que solo podías volar? Incluso alguien dijo que lanzaste luces de tu mano ¿¡Es cierto!?-

Con una gota en la nuca, las manos alzadas por su cercanía, sonriendo de manera nerviosa.

-E-es complicado yo…-

-Buen trabajo Izuku-chan- sorprendiéndose, pero identificando la voz a su lado, miro de soslayo a Tsuyu que con aquellos ojos siempre neutrales le hicieron recuperar algo la calma.

-Tsuyu…..- por alguna razón le gustaba que dijese su nombre-…..Tampoco estuviste mal, incluso Ddraig se sorprendió de tu agilidad-

-Mmmm…..al menos hace algo que estar sin hacer nada Croac-

 **-[HEY]-**

Muchos que aun miraban al chico se sorprendieron de escuchar otra voz provenir de un guante metálico.

-Increíble….- Ochako parecía bastante emocionada-….Dices que tu Quirk es un Dragon, puedes volar, una increíble fuerza y lanzas Lasers ¿Qué clase de Dragon es Ddraig-san? Seguro has sido muy popular…-

-B-bueno…- la verdad no tanto, hace apenas diez meses que logro liberarlo un poco. Como explicarlo.

 **-[SOY EL GRAN DRAGON CELESTIAL MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA]-**

-Los humos se le suben solo porque su nombre de heroe es parecido-

-¿¡Ya elegiste tu nombre!?-

 **-[SOMOS….]-**

-Y si dejas que Izuku-chan te presente, después de todo es quien ha tenido que entrenar croac-

 **-[E-eh bueno, c-creo que tienes razón, socio ¿Qué tal si nos presentas?]-**

Oh todo el mundo que no sabía de qué hablaban en verdad lo esperaban.

Izuku viendo que no tenía opción.

-Vamos heroe- animo Tsuyu, su tranquilidad siempre era sorprendente.

Tomando una bocanada de aire.

Levantando la [Boosted gear] haciendo que brille la gema verde en su mano con intensidad.

-Soy Izuku Midoriya…..'El Sekiryuutei'-

Y se presentó.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **ME HE TARDADO**

 **Perdón por eso, no quiero contar mucho de mi vida así que solo digo la putada que es tener trabajo nuevo luego de pasar malos ratos en el anterior, nada malo y voy aprendiendo en lo nuevo lo malo es que me toma dos horas de viaje, ida y venida haciendo así cuatro horas diarias en tren, además de las diez que trabajo pfffffff me mato, pero aun así busco el tiempo para escribir.**

 **Me alegra ver muchos comentarios por eso lo largo no fue en balde, este cap vino largo en comparación con los anteriores, pero no se ilusionen sigo pensando en hacerlos cortos.**

 **No habrá harem, pero si drama XD**

 **Me centrare ahora en publicar el nuevo capítulo de ¿El heroe? Que apenas llevo la mitad y me gustaría subirlo antes de que acabe el año, y quien sabe tal vez suba el siguiente capítulo antes de que el año se vaya.**

 **Si no es así feliz año nuevo XD**

 **BYEBYE**


	4. Chapter 4

DxD pertenece a Ichiei Ishibumi, al igual que Kohei Horikoshi de Boku no Hero……

-Muy bien hecho chico, has impresionado a todos los jueces, aunque ya sabía que lo harías-

-¡Agradezco las palabras All Might!- grito llamando la atención.

-ALGUIEN DIJO VER AL HEROE NUMERO UNO CERCA- un hombre acompañado de su pareja.

-¡¿AL MIGHT?! ¿DONDE? – como una fanática loca, ambos lucían excitados.

Estaba en la playa donde entrenaba, lugar que ya limpio era continuamente concurrido, incluso parejas como la que grito al escuchar el nombre del heroe número que paseaban en ese momento era prueba, muchas personas rondaban el lugar ya varias veces al día siendo este lugar ya no muy secreto para él peliverde.

Nervioso negó con las manos en alto notando la tensión del heroe. Quien se encontraba en su estado base, viéndolo nervioso.

-P-PERDON c-creo que f-fue una confu-fusion yo solo lo mencione jajajaja- sin poder evitar tartamudear.

Reía nervioso y la pareja solo siguió su camino decepcionada de que solo fuese una confusión.

-[Las apariencias eh]- la voz de Ddraig se hizo notar.

-Oh joven Ddraig….-Ddraig internamente se descoloco. Era la primera vez que le decían esa palabra, aunque no lo culpaba, no sabía que tenía miles de años en su espalda-….Fue un gran show el que dieron, al final destacaron tres con un puntaje alto en comparación con los estándares y todos los miran ahora, más aun cuando se enteraron de tu pequeño problema…. 'Un Quirk de crecimiento lento' todos bufaron ante la idea pues para muchos, incluyéndome, no parecías nada lento-

Izuku no evito esbozar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ahora entendía un poco a su socio, que personas te reconozcan, en especial héroes de categoría, hacía que su pecho se infle y se sienta orgulloso.

-[Aunque aún tenemos mucho que entrenar]- lastimosamente…

-¡No te preocupes compañero! Ingresar a UA es la mejor idea para hacernos más fuertes ¡Habrá muchos desafíos! ¡Muchos Quirks y personas fuertes! AMBOS NOS CONVERTIREMOS EN HEROES!-

Ambos.

Izuku sentía verdadera emoción, mostrándole la confianza suficiente a All Might quien observaba contagiado de su espíritu, orgulloso por encontrar un discípulo del que siente incluso ya mucho respeto, porque las palabras del peliverde están tan llenas de energía, de sueños, y ese fuego en sus ojos, decisión y apego a su meta de convertirse en un heroe.

Porque no quería ser el mejor, solo ser un heroe. Uno que ayuda, uno que cuide, uno que su presencia traiga tranquilidad.

Aun no entendía porque el rechazo de obtener su fuerza, aunque viéndolo desde otra perspectiva, de verdad parecía no necesitarlo, apenas había comenzado a controlar su propio Quirk y ya era todo un genio, se imaginaba…. que tan alto llegara.

-[SEREMOS IMPARABLES]- sin faltar, no pudo sino atreverse a mostrar su mejor posee.

-Y YO COMO SU SENSEI ESTARE AHÍ PARA VER EL EXCELENTE LAVOR POR VENIR HAHAHAHAHA- mostrando sus músculos, con un porte de orgullo, llamando la atención de quienes regresaban del paseo.

-MIRA CAÑIRO ¡ES ALL MIGHT!-

-¡¿QUE?! ¿DONDE?-

-Creo que será mejor irnos- dijo e Izuku le siguió y algo más apurado al ver a la pareja correr en su dirección.

-[Mejor corran, otras personas se les unieron….]-

Y así huyeron.

Ya con el examen terminado Izuku dedico los siguientes días en tomar un descanso.

'Se lo merecía' y Ddraig estaba a favor, fueron meses de entrenamiento sin descanso.

Corriendo, haciendo pesas, cientos de abdominales y muchas otras maneras de trabajo pesado que día a día tuvo que cumplir sin falta. Su cuerpo asemejaba a un atleta de primera clase, músculos marcados, pero manteniéndose delgado y con una altura que casi alcanzaba a Katsuki, y aunque siempre vestía con ropa deportiva ocultando su fuerza lograba siempre verse de cuidado.

Solo su rostro demostraba lo inocente que era, a palabras de muchos solo un joven normal con una amabilidad y sincera sonrisa que transmitía seguridad.

Izuku demostró su validez al ser uno de los tres en obtener el más alto puntaje, sorprendido por ser el tercero siendo superado por Kacchan y un tal Todoroki. No importo realmente si su 'Amigo' le gano, Ddraig solo le recordó que pudo haber ganado sino se hubiese detenido a mirar a Tsuyu.

Comentario que lo puso nervioso ante aquella insinuación, Ddraig estaba seguro que no lo era así.

Aun recordaba como Ochako tuvo que ir con Recovery Girl para ser tratada de su pierna, que empeoro un poco por haber corrido hacia el después de la destrucción total del Robot Gigante.

Estaba sentado observando la Tv e instintivamente saco su celular al sentir una vibración. La cual llevaba ya varias veces desde el amanecer.

"¿Ya te llegaron los resultados? Acabo de encontrar los míos en el correo"

"¡De verdad! Eso es increíble Tsuyu, yo todavía no ¿y entonces….?"

"Pase"

"Sabía que lo harías"

"Seguro tú también, el correo a veces es lento"

"Sé que nos veremos en UA"

Lo sabía muy bien luego de su plática con All Might días atrás.

Ambos habían compartido información. Solo Ochako no pudo al ser atendida por su pierna y que luego ya no la encontraron.

-[Estas feliz]- dijo Ddraig de repente.

-¿Q-que?-

-[Nada nada solo…. recordaba unas cosas]-

Su pasado, aquellas emociones que su anterior portador emitía al estar cerca de sus esposas.

Agradecía enormemente que las mujeres de Issei lograran borrar esa parte de la Boosted Gear que lograba atraer a cuanta mujer Issei posaba sus ojos.

Y no hubo más que decir luego de que este logro casarse 36 veces, 36 esposas y un ejército de hijos

En su primer siglo.

Además de también eliminar la oscuridad de la Boosted Gear finalmente despues de unos siglos. Algo que permitiría sin problemas alcanzar el Balance Breaker sin muchos riesgos de por medio. Solo tener mucha determinación.

-Izuku- llamó su madre que iba entrando cargando unas bolsas viniendo del mercado.

El peli verde camino rápido para ayudarla. Pero encontró algo más que verduras.

-Llego el correo- con una sonrisa radiante y un par de bolsas en las manos, Inko mostro una carta con la insignia de UA.

Quedó estático.

-[Le dije que quedaría pasmado]-

-Vaya Ddraig-kun, supongo que pierdo esta vez- sonrió inko con calma algo divertida.

Izuku recordó las pláticas entre ellos días antes, hablando y jugando con el momento en que el peliverde reaccione a este momento, era raro que su madre la hablara a su brazo, pero lo era aún más cuando ambos hablaban de una forma…pasada, como si Ddraig fuese viejo, sacudió la cabeza pues eso sería una locura dado que tienen la misma edad.

Aunque sí que lo trataba con un niño.

Tomo con calma la carta evitando que siguiesen hablando.

Y pasaron los segundos.

-[¿No la abrirás?]-

-¿Podrías leerla por mi?-

-[Sabes que pasamos]-

-O p-podría ser que el robot no d-debía ser destruido y nos…..-

-[Madam…]-

Inko atrajo la carta tomándola y abriéndolo rápidamente.

-Oh…- hasta eso asustó al Dragon.

-[No me digas que….]-

-¡Te lo….!-

-Es un disco- Inko lo mostró. Viendo el arcoíris por la luz.

-MAMA-

-[JAJAJAJAJA fue buena lo admito]-

Madre e hijo terminaron sentados en el sillón mientras el DVD cargaba observando la pantalla del televisor.

-JOVEN PROMESA-

La voz del Héroe número uno sonó con fuerza apareciendo vestido de traje y luces detrás suyo.

-Ohh vaya- Inko abrió los ojos, no esperaba eso.

-¡ALL MIGHT!-

-[Ya estuvo que pasamos]-

-ES POSIBLE QUE TU CARTA LLEGUE TARDE, PERO DECIDI SER YO MISMO QUIEN TE DE LA NOTICIA JOVEN MIDORIYA ¡HAS APROBADO! IMPRESIONASTE A LOS JUECES AUNQUE YO YA SABIA QUE LO HARIAS, NUESTROS ENCUENTROS HAN DEMOSTRARON TU VALOR Y FUERZA….-

Ya habían hablado de eso, no entendía porque volvió a mencionarlo, tal vez pensó que lo vería solo, lo cual no fue así, sabía que su madre era un pan del cielo y el guardarle secretos fue mala idea, se suponía que compartían un vínculo perfecto de madre e hijo, su única familia y le había guardado secretos.

No no no no…

-Izuku…- la voz de su madre era sombría- ….no me dijiste que All Might te conocía….-

-A-ah b-bueno yo…..- atrapado sin poder defenderse.

-Ni tu Ddraig, pensé que era tu amiga…..-

-[S-se lo dije pero quiso que guardara silencio….]-

-M-MENTI…..-

-ADEMAS.DE QUE TE DEBO INFORMAR QUE ME UNIRE AL CUERPO ESTUDIANTIL ESTE AÑO, LO DIGO PARA QUE ESTES PREPARADO Y NO SEPAN QUE NOS CONOCEMOS, SERÍA ALGO PROBLEMÁTICO SI SABEN QUE YO SOY TU MAESTRO-

-[HEY FAL….]-

-Y CLARO AGRADEZCO A DDRAIG POR TAMBIÉN SERLO Y SUPERVISAR EN MI AUSENCIA, SON VERDADEROS AMIGOS-

-[Es buena gente]-

-ASI QUE ESPERO TENGAS TODO LO NECESARIO PORQUE LA VERDADERA ENSEÑANZA COMIENZA EN POCOS DÍAS ¡SUERTE A AMBOS! -

Y se cortó.

-Hijo….- era la primera vez que veía a su madre con una mirada de advertencia, ella siempre era dulce a morir, ver la oscuridad en sus ojos, incluso Ddraig sintió miedo. Conocía el enojo de una mujer.

Terror puro.

"Pasé"

"A buena hora, te dije que a veces es lento…."

"Te veré en la academia Tsuyu, nos convertiremos en héroes"

"Deberíamos quedar…."

Por alguna razón incluso Ddraig termino castigado de no salir de la habitación ese día y más cuando su socio estaba en su ordenador bastante distraído hablando por chat con la chica rana, solo hasta la noche el peliverde salió para cenar y celebrar el triunfo logrado por ambos.

Pero castigado.

Los siguientes días fueron los últimos de su escuela, además de que la misma los llamo siendo el director para felicitar a los dos alumnos suyos que lograron calificar UA con alto puntaje. Solo fue Izuku el único que asistió y agradeciendo la confianza de su director.

-Es un honor joven Midoriya lo que ha logrado, incluso tuve mis dudas cuando lo único que podía hacer era hablar con su Quirk, personalidad muy sabia déjeme agregar-

-No se cansa de mostrarlo….-

-[Soy un Dragón]-

-Pensé que….-

-[Ambos lo somos socio]- corrigió.

-Espero hablar mañana con el joven Bakugou, su ausencia se debe a una cita con el médico, espero comunicarle lo más pronto….-

Siguió hablando.

Estaba seguro que Kacchan mintió, no parecía muy feliz cuando se cruzaron en el pasillo, ya no era una fría mirada, prácticamente lo fulminaba con los ojos chispeantes. Le sorprendía que no inicie la pelea en esos momentos, después de todo también estaba fijo en sus movimientos.

Lo bueno de tener ojos en la nuca.

Era el día.

Su madre ya como antes, despues de varias disculpas y prometer que no volvería a ocultarle algo además de que agradeció que no pregunto más sobre su relación con All Might, le despidió con una sonrisa amorosa, un abrazo fuerte, incluso acaricio el guante despidiéndose de Ddraig.

A Ddraig le sorprendía la calidez de la joven madre, nunca había conocido algo igual, ni siquiera con Asia y eso que era super recatada en público.

Y todo continuo bien para Izuku.

Miraba tranquilo y feliz la ola de gente que comenzaba a ingresar a UA.

Portaba ya el uniforme oficial viéndose uno más de ellos, la diferencia era que seguía en la entrada sin moverse recargado contra la pared. Lo malo, era soportar toda esa multitud de reporteros que atacaban con preguntas a cualquier estudiante.

Izuku no era la excepción, cuando llego volando a gran velocidad, de la impresión no tomaron ninguna foto y hasta que finalmente se cansó de escuchar sus pedidos mostró un aura que impuso miedo a todos.

Siendo el único que no era entrevistado.

Soltó un 'Heee….' cuando miro a Tenya dar más que nada un discurso acaparando a los reporteros.

-¡Izuku!- un saludo animado, miró a su izquierda encontrando a Ochako llegar hasta él. Sonrió mostrándose impresionado de verla.

-Uraraka-san... ya sabía que nos íbamos a ver-

Devolviendo el gesto sonrió agradecida, pero restándole importancia.

-S-si la verdad era que tenía miedo de no ser aceptada luego de que me tuviesen que salvar, pero luego llegó el correo y lo primero que hice fue decirle a mis padres-

-La mía se enojó- riendo nervioso.

-¿Q-que?...-

-Nada malo. S-solo bromeaba-

-Ahh… Oye ¿No vas a entrar?- fue lo primero que noto al verlo y agradeció volverlo a ver despues de que ya no los vio ese día. Sus padres se habían preocupado de mas, literalmente solo recibió besos de Recovery Girl quien le recordaba a una abuelita.

-Eh no, estoy esperando a Tsuyu solo que aún no ha lle…..-

-Aquí-

Una voz a su espalda, giró asombrado.

-¡T-tsuyu!-

-Asui-san- Uraraka estaba feliz de verla también, le había ayudado a levantarse cuando se lastimó, le estaba agradecida por eso.

-Perdón por la demora ayude a mis hermanos a vestirse e ir a la escuela-

-Eres increíble Tsuyu, no te vi llegar-

-Quería sorprenderte ribbit-

-Pues lo lograste-

-Yo te vi caminar con calma, pero no dije nada- sonrió Ochako con complicidad.

-[Yo pude avisarte, quería ver si recordabas su olor pero fallaste socio, doble en abdominales esta tarde]-

-Ohhh Ddraig-kun ¡Hola! -Saludo Ochako a la nada.

-Mmm así que te ha castigado, es extraño viniendo de un brazo-

-[¡Soy un….!]-

-M-mejor entremos- algo nervioso por la mirada de los reporteros al ver su guante.

-Te sigo- Tsuyu con normalidad.

-¡Si! ¿Creen que tengamos fiesta de apertura? ¿O un asesor nos dará un recorrido por toda la escuela? Seria gran…..-

Porque las cosas no son como imaginan ni tampoco inician bien, lo único bueno es que los tres habían quedado en la misma aula '1-A' para su buena suerte habían llegado a una puerta curiosamente grande en tamaño.

Se imaginó por un momento que todo iría bien, que Katsuki terminaría en otra aula de las dos y así sería mejor entre ellos, evitarse hubiese sido lo mejor, pero la vida es una ironía burlesca que busca restregarte tus problemas de cara, en primera persona.

A gritos.

-¡Ya te lo dije, no puedes poner tus pies ahí! ¿¡No crees que es una falta de respeto a tus demás compañeros!?- Tenya poniendo orden, intentándolo.

-¡No, en realidad no lo pienso de ese modo! ¿¡De cualquier forma de que secundaria vienes, tu 'Extra barato'!?-

Las chicas miraron extraño como Izuku tenía un aura deprimente.

-'Que suerte la mía'-

-De la escuela privada…ehem…Vengo de la preparatoria Soumei Junior Mi nombre es Iida Tenya-

-¡¿SOUMEI?¡- se enojó- ¿ACASO NO ERES DE LA ELITE? ¡BUENO, PARECE QUE AHORA TENGO UNA RAZON PARA DESTROZARTE DESPUES DE TODO!-

-¡Que descaro! ¿Tu, acaso no buscas convertirte en heroe? - al acomodarse los lentes vislumbro al peliverde del examen parado en la entrada llamando su atención, ignorando al rubio cenizo se acercó- Hola, mi nombre es Iida Tenya de Soumei- sacando se sus pensamientos al peliverde.

-Oh, si, lo acabo de escuchar, soy Izuku Midoriya un placer-

-Y yo soy Ochako-

-Tsuyu Asui..- se presentaron ambas pero este las ignoro, viendo que sobraban se adelantaron.

-Midoriya, debo preguntarte algo, tu descubriste la verdadera la naturaleza del examen práctico de habilidades ¿No es así? - ya lo afirmaba aunque la verdad solo quería medirse- Yo.. estaba tan equivocado sobre eso…- decepcionado de sí mismo-… ¡Y además te malinterprete por completo, odio admitirlo pero eres mejor hombre!-

-'En realidad ninguno sabia'-

-'[Yo lo intuía pero no había seguridad]'-

A lo lejos Kacchan miraba con disgusto a Deku, el muy cabrán se había atrevido a quitarle la gloria de destruir aquel robot en el examen, le robo los halagos del director y ahora se atrevía a pisar su misma aula, tenia deseos de pararse e insultarlo, pero era ya hora de la clase además de que su madre le había obligado a prometer no iniciar un pleito el primer día de escuela. Como los años anteriores.

Y despues de que Tenya le hablara sobre su opinión del examen este le dijo que buscara un asiento que el profesor ya vendría.

Instintivamente camino en la primera fila y se sentó al lado de Tsuyu, Ochako estaba frente a él, un enano detrás y al rubio que conoció al principio del examen estaba frente a Tsuyu, este último tenía una sonrisa sin preocupación, le sonrió exagerando el gesto lo que le pareció extraño.

La puerta se deslizo y la cara de un hombre en el suelo se asomó, cubierto con una cama portátil y ¿Un jugo? Añadiendo la cara se somnoliento le hizo preguntarse a más de uno quien era.

-Disculpen……- dio un sorbo-… ¿Este es el departamento de héroes?-

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos y extrañados.

-hum…tranquilos, tómense unos segundos- poniéndose de pie revelando un traje oscuro con una bufanda, su cabello largo y ese atuendo era algo que ni Izuku había visto- ...La vida es corta, los niños, todos ustedes carecen de sentido común-

-'¿¡ES EL MAESTRO!?'- pensamiento grupal.

-Él es el maestro por lo que debe ser un heroe profesional-

-Jamás lo había visto- Tsuyu con un dedo en su boca y una mirada pensativa.

-Da algo de m-miedo ¿no creen?- Ochako le parecía más bien un vagabundo.

-[No siento un poder destructivo, tal vez sea uno de los que poseen un Quirk de sigilo]-

-'Sus ojos se ven rojos'-

-[¿Se habrá fumado algo?]-

-¡Pfffff!- se aguantó la risa.

-Soy el profesor asignado a esta clase, Aizawa Shouta, es un placer conocerlos- no lo parecía. De pronto extendió un traje de una pieza azul con franjas blancas- Tomen, usen esto inmediatamente y diríjanse a la salida del campus-

-¿He?- confusión grupal.

En una habitación para héroes de la escuela un hombre con un traje que le quedaba grande se encontraba sentado leyendo un libro con la información o manual del Maestro. All Might miraba nervioso las palabras, reglas y normas que este traía impresas.

-'Yuuei es aberrante, dependiendo del profesor que se le asigne es posible que incluso peleen'-

Podría exagerar, pero debía estar seguro de cómo le ira a su estudiante.

¡UN EXAMEN DE COMPRESION DE QUIRKS!

Era lo que les dijo el profesor y ahora todos ya vestidos lo seguían al campus. Ochako algo inquieta se acercó al heroe.

-¿Cuándo será la ceremonia? ¿Y cuándo vendrá el consejero que nos guiara? -

-Si buscas ser un heroe no tendrás tiempo para esas cosas absurdas- hablo desinteresadamente- Todos ustedes entenderán que la reputación de la escuela es por la libertad del campus, así que esta 'Libertad' también es para nosotros los maestros-

-'¡¿?!'- confusión grupal.

-Parque de softbol, sitios de salto de longitud, carreras de 50 metros, de resistencia, exámenes para fortalecer el cuerpo, mientras estén sentados…..todas esas son actividades que conocen ustedes desde la secundaria. Exámenes psíquicos donde se prohíba el uso de sus 'Quirks'-

-'Oh'-

-[Lo captaste eh]-

-'Quiere que usemos nuestros Quirks, la escuela no nos permitía eso'-

-[Al menos sirvió para que obtengas un buen control]-

-'Prácticamente durante un mes tuve que comprar lapiceros de metal, la madera se partía y el plástico tronaba'-

-'De que hablan chicos…'- Izuku sintió unos suaves dedos rozar su antebrazo, sintiendo un escalofrió que le hizo abrir los ojos pero reconociendo su voz aun si era en su cabeza.

-[Anda que deje abierta la conexión…]- no era como si todos los que tocaran a Izuku puedan hablar con Ddraig, eso se debía a que ampliaba su conexión a voluntad o cuando hablaba en voz alta, siendo así siempre la mantenía amplia pues hablaba regularmente. Mucho la verdad.

-'A-ah..s-solo le comentaba a Ddraig sobre lo duro que fue contenerse en la escuela'-

-'Ribbit, cuando te vi parecías ya ser fuerte…- aquello lo sonrojo sin saber, de fondo se escuchó un 'heee…..'- Despertar tu Quirk debió ser increíble-

-[Dado que en clase de gimnasia en vez de subir la cuerda rompió el techo jajaja]-

-'Fue la primera vez que me castigaron'- admitió vergonzosamente.

-'Entonces no será problema este examen, yo también me controlaba lo que era aburrido Ribbit…- Izuku sonrió por fuera-… te parece si nos esforzamos'-

-'Seguro'- entusiasmado, sonriéndole de lado con el pulgar arriba.

A su derecha una castaña miro curiosa a sus dos amigos, entendiendo cuando miro la mano de la pelinegra. Sonrió divertida.

-'¡De que hablan chicos!- imitándola a la derecha, sorprendiendo al peliverde.

-'Ochako-san- con amabilidad-hablamos sobre el examen'-

-[Me siento usado]-

-'Si, sobre esforzarnos'- simplifico Tsuyu.

-'¡Genial! Espero nos vaya bien, aunque el profesor se ve algo extraño'-

-'Hmmmm….'-

-'¿Pasa algo Izuku-chan?'-

-'Es que siento que había leído sobre un heroe así, solo que no recuerdo de donde'-

En ese momento el profesor Aizawa llamo a Bakugo preguntándole sobre su desempeño jugando softbol, quien respondió sin mucho interés.

-67 metros-

-Ahora prueba usando tu Quirk, siempre y cuando no salgas del circulo cualquier cosa que hagas está bien, no te contengas-

Preparándose, sonriendo con confianza y tomando vuelo….

-TOMA ESTO- podría ser un imbécil y con temperamento explosivo, pero no quitaba lo genio que era en batalla o habilidad, calculando para que no explote la pelota y con un grito de triunfo disparo- ¡¡¡MUERE!!!-

Elevándose como un cañón dejando tras de sí humo blanco, alejándose con rapidez y caer muy lejos de ellos.

El profesor tenía algo en su mano con lo que parecía medir la distancia.

-Este es un Medidor racional que servirá de base para su creación como héroes…- todos se sorprendieron por la marca de Bakugo '¡Mas de 700 metros!' gritaron algunos, emocionando al grupo quienes tenían ganas de probarse en ese momento, incluyendo a Izuku.

-¡ASOMBROSO! ¡ESTO PARECE QUE SERA MUY DIVERTIDO!-

¿En realidad podemos usar nuestros Quirks aquí? ¡Justo como se esperaría del departamento de héroes!-

Aquellas palabras oscurecieron al profesor quien su mirada se sombrío de repente con una voz llena de ironía.

-Esto será divertido…. ¿Dicen?...- Izuku en verdad le recordaba a un heroe que escucho antes, incluso Ddraig buscaba en sus recuerdos para saber con quién tratan- ¿Así que planeaban pasar tres años aquí pasando un buen rato? ¿Qué paso con eso de convertirse en héroes?-

Algunos lo miraron temerosos.

-Bien si es asi. En ese caso nueva regla: el estudiante que ocupe el último lugar en el puntaje total será juzgado sin compasión…. Y será instantáneamente expulsado-

Su declaración causo una gran conmoción.

-Nuestra 'Libertad' significa poder controlar a los estudiantes como nos plazca, así que, sean bienvenidos….- como si se burlara de ellos- Al departamento de Héroes-

-¿EL CONCURSANTE QUE CALIFIQUE DE ULTIMO SERA EXPULSADO? ¡ES NUESTRO PRIMER DIA Y AUN ASI SEREMOS EXPULSADOS! ¡¡ESO ES TAN ILOGICO!!- Ochako estaba sorprendida.

-Vaya giro ribbit-

-……-Izuku guardo silencio, pensando con seriedad lo último dicho.

-Desastres Naturales, accidentes masivos, villanos psicópatas, todo tipo de calamidades suceden cuando menos lo esperamos, Japón esta empapado en lo ilógico y nuestro trabajo como héroes es reservar todo y mantener la lógica. Si estuvieran en un establecimiento despues de la escuela, divirtiéndose, sería malo, de ahora en adelante para los siguientes tres años todo lo que pueden esperar de su vida en Yuei son dificultades contra dificultades-

-Esto es 'Plus ultra' espero que sobrepasen los ensayos y lleguen a la cima- podría decirlo todo de manera desinteresada, pero despues de su explicación les hizo saber que se despidieran de su vida personal.

Cada uno llego a la conclusión de que debían darlo todo para no ser expulsados. Y en menos de lo esperado todo comenzó.

-Es hora de ponerse en posición-

Ensayo 1-Carrera de los 50 metros-

Los primeros en pasar fueron Iida y Tsuyu. La pelinegra comenzó a avanzar cuando escucho la voz de Izuku animarle.

-Esfuérzate-

Aun si su mirada no mostraba emociones Tsuyu le sonrió de vuelta, el peliverde se sintió bien animarle, considerando que Iida tiene las de ganar no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados. Incluso Ochako le grito de igual manera.

Rápidamente Iida tomo la delantera cuando el silbato sonó. Cada quien tenía sus puntos fuertes y Tsuyu debía reconocer que correr no era lo suyo, pero no se decayó, aún faltaban más prácticas.

-¡3.4 segundos!- fue el resultado de Iida.

-[Considerando que tiene propulsores en sus piernas]-

-Es rápido- reconoció el peliverde.

Aizawa solo miraba sin mucho interés.

-Ribbit- se acercó tranquila.

-¡Eso fue rápido Tsuyu-san! Yo no sé si pueda alcanzarte jejeje- Ochako animaba, aunque en el fondo estaba algo preocupada, mas considerando que seguía.

-Eres asombrosa- no mentía, Izuku llevaba apenas más de diez meses acostumbrándose a su Quirk, antes de eso apenas podía saltar dos metros y ella fácilmente dio tres saltos para llegar.

-Gracias, que te vaya bien- dijo amablemente, aunque por su falta de expresión la hacía ver seria o distraída, Ochako ya habiéndola conocido sonrió agradecida y corrió a su posición- Luces tranquilo…- menciono colocándose a un lado del peliverde.

-Estoy preparado, te sorprenderé ya verás-

-Hmmm… estoy curiosa por ver que tanta diferencia hay de tu yo de hace más de diez meses-

-Jejeje…-rio nervioso, le apenaba un poco el recuerdo, ese día no estaba precisamente presentable y lo supo cuando su madre lo mando a bañar dos veces por el olor a sudor que traía encima.

Ochako fue rápida, pero perdió contra un rubio con cola.

Despues fue el rubio con el que se topó a inicios del examen práctico de admisión. Verlo usar su rayo láser para impulsarse a gran velocidad, sin quitar su sonrisa, fue una locura, pero muy útil ya que la práctica se trata de usar el Quirk para ser rápidos, así que no rompió ninguna regla.

Pero un segundo antes de ganar cayó al suelo, pero rápidamente se recuperó y salió disparado por segunda vez.

Todos tienen fallas.

Y así los alumnos siguieron compitiendo, Izuku aún no le había tocado y ya estaba ansioso, lo que nunca espero, o noto ya que Kacchan tampoco había pasado, era que a pesar de que quería mantenerse alejado de su 'amigo' siempre de alguna forma el mundo se lo pone enfrente sin poder oponerse. O a su lado para correr.

-Suerte- deseo Tsuyu y atenta a ver qué sucede.

-¡Esfuérzate! ¡Tú también Ddraig-kun!- muchos se preguntaron a quien más le hablaba la castaña.

-'Que suerte..'- pensó irónico.

-[Démosle una prueba de lo que puedes hacer]-

-'Lo siento Kacchan, ya no volveré a ver tu espalda a partir de ahora'-

A la distancia, Aizawa miraba un poco más al chico de cabellos verdes, lo reconocía de las grabaciones del examen práctico, como ignorarlo cuando fue uno de los tres alumnos en derribar aquel enorme robot, sin duda un Quirk muy interesante 'Dragon' pero lo era aún más cuando se enteró que el muchacho en realidad había sido diagnosticado desde los cuatro años con un Quirk de crecimiento lento.

Y al parecer no llevaba mucho tiempo con su Quirk activo, habían investigado a fondo y no parecía ser mucho tiempo cuando por fin apareció. Aunque había algo más anotado en su descripción y eso era una segunda personalidad, considerando que había un alumno más con esa descripción con la diferencia de que esta 'sombra' puede manifestarse solo pudo preguntarse cómo funcionaba su particularidad.

-Deku….- hablo Bakugou dirigiéndole una mirada retadora y de pocos amigos.

-Kacchan- dijo devolviéndole la mirada.

-'Estos chicos tienen una rivalidad, además de que el rubio también derribo aquel robot, esto será interesante- Aizawa presto genuino interés.

'Explosión' o 'Dragon'

Los alumnos miraban curiosos, ambas chicas pensando en aquel apodo dicho del rubio, solo la pelinegra entendió más o menos lo que quiso decir.

-Hmm que engreído- dijo para sí.

-¿Hm? ¿Entendiste que quiso decir Tsuyu-san?- no respondió. El profesor procedió.

-Preparados!- Bakugou se cruzó de manos concentrándose, Izuku solo miro al frente estando de pie apenas separando las piernas- ¿Listos?... Ya-

-CARRERA……..- en apenas una simple palabra dicha por el rubio ceniza, muchos vieron impactados las grandes alas rojas que brotaron de la espalda de Izuku, maravillados o sorprendidos, muchos se sintieron algo inferiores despues de ver algo tan imponente y llamativo a la vez.

Bakugo sintió presión en el aire, pero no se detuvo, avanzo primero con pequeñas explosiones con gran velocidad, necesitaba cargar. Sin embargo, no pudo sino flanquear un poco cuando vio algo rebasarlo, o alguien.

Aizawa comprendió el interés de muchos héroes.

-¡2.19 segundos!- grito un alumno que vio el resultado que marcaba la máquina del profesor

-MEGA-TURBO- fue el final del ataque de Kacchan.

-¡3.18 Segundos!- y su resultado.

-¡DEKUUU!- intento acercarse con una mirada rabiosa, sus manos estaban listas para cualquier cosa, lo extraño sin embargo fue que no pudo crear ni una chispa, paro confundido-QUE MIERDA- Ddraig noto la mirada del profesor sobre Bakugo, dentro de sí recordó algo.

-[¡El heroe borrador!]- la voz sonó fuerte en su cabeza. Izuku camino de regreso, pero abrió los ojos en el trayecto.

-'¿El heroe borrador? De que……..'- volteo y miro lo mismo, a Kacchan caminar hacia el con paso furioso inseguro de saber porque no puede crear una explosión y a Aizawa mirar con esos ojos filosos a Kacchan.

¡Click!

-¡EL HEROE QUE PUEDE CANCELAR CUALQUIER QUIRK DE QUIEN ESTA MIRANDO!- con los ojos brillosos, completamente emocionado, saco un libro de bolsillo- ¡ERASERHEAD!..- se apartó de Bakugo quien parecía aún más enojado por ser ignorado- ¡P-puede darme su autógrafo!- en un segundo ya le estaba dando su libro con un apartado solo para el profesor, era uno de sus favoritos.

Con este ya tenía a dos, siendo All Might el primero, aquel librito contiene información de muchos héroes a los que admira y espera algún día obtener más autógrafos de héroes con renombre.

-Hmmmm- algo decepcionado de que tenga una actitud infantil.

-[Tu no cambias ¿eh?]- desde niño, aun si ya tenía a Ddraig, le encantaba hablar de héroes famosos para tortura de Ddraig que no esperaba sinceramente hablar mucho, siendo eso algo que lo caracteriza desde siempre.

-Vuelve a tu lugar- con aburrimiento firmo el libro en donde sea.

-¡S-si!-

Su descubrimiento llamo la atención, pero una mirada del profesor basto para detenerlos de hablar.

-Lo que sigue…-

Las pruebas continuaron y en casi la mayoría Izuku sobresalió.

Ensayo dos: Prueba de fuerza de presión.

Resultado - 214 kilos.

Cabe resaltar que solo usa su fuerza aumentada. A consejo de Ddraig que prefería que sea mejor así, las sorpresas son buenas cuando el momento lo amerita.

Ensayo tres: Salto de longitud.

Resultado – 22 metros, cinco por debajo de Tsuyu. Ochako se esforzaba, pero su Quirk no era precisamente bueno para este tipo de cosas, aunque aún faltaban ejercicios.

Y fue hasta el quinto ensayo en el que Ochako sobresalió, siendo la penúltima en la tabla al obtener 'Infinito' al lanzar la pelota, un enano con bolas en la cabeza, sonó mal, tenía un aura deprimente por lo que seguramente seria su ultimo día en UA si el profesor Aizawa en verdad cumple lo dicho al principio.

Estaba a uno de seguir su turno y por un instante se vio a sí mismo en su lugar, empatía, se imaginaba como seria si fuese el mismo con el miedo a ser expulsado, algo raro considerando que era un sobresaliente en ese momento, pero hubo algo, un sentimiento de necesidad por ayudar a aquel compañero que estaba en aprietos. A lo lejos All Might había llegado solo para ver cómo iban las cosas, tenía fe en su muchacho como para dejarse vencer fácilmente por un profesor con una lista larga de expulsiones.

Y las sorpresas no paran.

Llegando su turno en la misma practica que hizo Bakugo en un principio que era lanzar la pelota con todo.

Bueno, si eso quería….

-Profesor…- llamo desde la línea, este lo miro pero sin responder- Es cierto que va a expulsar al último en la lista ¿Me equivoco?- el enano solo agacho aún más la cabeza.

-…..Si, yo no fallo a mis promesas además de que no quiero que en mi clase haiga quienes atrasen a sus demás compañeros-

-¿Ribbit?-

-¿Izuku-san?-

Ambas parecían algo confundidas al igual que los demás.

-Ya veo…..- jugaba con la pelota pensativo- ….y si prometo hacer algo para sorprenderlo, sería lo suficiente para hacer caso omiso solo hoy, sinceramente me gustaría poder conocer a todos mis compañeros sin que alguno sea expulsado-

-Hoo interesante…que tal que si no me sorprendes ¿Estarías dispuesto a tomar su lugar?-

Muchos se sobresaltaron. Mas su respuesta fue instantánea.

-Si-

-…..-Tsuyu miro directamente el peliverde quien también conecto su mirada por un instante, no podría asegurarlo pero eso basto para quitar cualquier preocupación, sin palabras, solo una mirada.

-¡E-espera! ¡No puede hacer eso…!-

-[Chica gravedad…]-la voz de Ddraig se hizo escuchar, Aizawa miraba con interés, la voz era curiosa, grave, como un adulto….mmmmmm- [Solo observa]-

-Hacer tal cosa, por salvar a un compañero de ser expulsado, es muy heroico….o tonto- Iida se acomodó las gafas.

-¡Deku es solo un idiota y será expulsado en su primer día! Tch! Que patético- Bakugo molesto.

-¿Porque le dices Deku? ¿Son amigos? – Ochako pregunto y solo eso pareció hacerlo enojar mas, Tsuyu miraba seria al rubio, ella entendió el juego de palabras, sin duda no eran amigos.

-¿¡QUIEN QUIERE SER AMIGO DE ESE NERD!? SOLO SE HACE EL INTERESANTE POR DESPERTAR SU QUIRK ¡ESTUPIDESES! HASTA HACE CASI UN AÑO SOLO ERA UNO MAS DEL MONTON DE QUIRKS BARATOS CON LA EXCUSA DE TENER DESARROLLO LENTO Y SOLO CUANDO APARECIO SU GUANTE SE CREE LA GRAN COSA ¡YA VERAN! HOY SERA EL ULTIMO DIA QUE…..-

-Pues suenas celoso ribbit-

-¿QUIEN DIJO ESO? LO DESTRUI….- Intento crear una explosión y como antes le fue imposible ya que Aisawa le miraba reprobatoriamente.

-Un heroe no amenaza con destruir ¿Qué te parece si tu también estas por ser expulsado? - aquello lo hizo espabilar- Ahora Midoriya tiene que cumplir sino quieres irte hoy a casa junto con el-

-[JA ahora dependes de nosotros chico estrés]-

-COMO ME LLAMASTE LAGARTIJA-

-Por favor- intervino nuevamente mirando al peliverde- prosigue-

Algo sorprendido por el giro de las cosas, más que nada por escuchar a Tsuyu defenderle y ahora con la tarea de salvar a su 'Amigo' de la infancia. Se sentía avergonzado y aturdido pero aun con eso asintió girando al frente, separar ligeramente las piernas y luego……

[Boost!]

Un guante rojo en forma de garra con una gema verde en la mano brillando de forma mística.

[Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!]…..

Deteniéndose en la décima carga sintiendo su brazo rebosante de poder destructivo, ante el mudo publico cerro los ojos concentrándose. Esto no era una pelea, no iba a disparar ni destruir nada, se concentró para juntar todo su poder en solo un movimiento, despues de diez meses para poder controlar su poder, su primera tarea y la más difícil también.

Se sentía con el deber de salvar a sus compañeros, a su amigo sin importar su enemistad, la tranquilidad, la mente en paz, preparando su brazo derecho, tomar algo de vuelo, aun con los ojos cerrados, tomo una gran porción de aire y en un simple movimiento de muñeca.

Sin darse cuenta, ni siquiera Ddraig por ayudar a su portador en el aumento de energía, los ojos del profesor lo miraban fijamente. Sin esperar lo que paso a continuación.

-AHÍ VA-

¡ZUM!

La pelota prácticamente se convirtió en un meteorito rojo que salió disparado sin aparente disminución de velocidad, subiendo al aire, perdiéndose en el cielo, subiendo las nubes, y luego.

BOOM

Una pequeña explosión roja se vio entre la blancura del cielo.

-¡3.7 Kilómetros!- el resultado.

-Jo jo jo jo El chico es increíble, desprende seducción- el rubio del láser estomacal dijo con aprobación guiñando a ninguna persona. Al lector posiblemente. Solo digo.

-Considerando que descubrió fácilmente la trampa en el examen no tuve dudas de su habilidad- Iida volviéndose a acomodar las gafas. Que no se cansa.

-A que lo hice bien profesor ¿No le parece?- girando para escuchar de frente su respuesta. El profesor solo lo miraba con los ojos ligeramente abiertos ocultando una mueca de confusión entre su bufanda, parpadeo un par de veces.

-Hmmm… si, lo hiciste bien-

Se giró sin importar las reacciones del grupo, empezando a retirarse.

-¿M-me s-salve?- pregunto esperanzado Mineta con los ojos llenos de esperanza, el profesor lo ignoro siguiendo su camino.

-Vuelvan a clases- sentencio dando a entender que nadie seria expulsado hoy.

-[Nadie puede negar nuestro poder, hasta lo dejamos sin palabras ¿No socio? Jajaja]-

-¡G-gracias!- el enano de las bolas en la cabeza corrió llorando de alegría con Izuku- ¡Mi nombre es Mineta y mi sueño es ser un gran heroe! Por un momento pensé que no lo lograría yo…..- de repente se puso serio, miro a todos lados y brinco alcanzando su altura, logrando aferrarse a su hombro y en voz sumamente baja y confidencial-….Si necesitas alguna vez una revista super guarra no dudes en pedírmelo ¡Te regalare mis mejore tomos! ¡Hasta…..! ¡BUAAAAAAA!- una lengua lo enrollo lanzándolo lejos, Mineta daba gracias a su particularidad por lo que cayo sin lastimarse.

Izuku estaba rojo de la vergüenza.

-T-tsuyu yo-

-Volvamos a clase- Ochako a su espalda miro algo insegura al enano pervertido.

-¡Espero seamos amigos Midoriya-san!- tomando nota de la pelinegra esperando hacerse amigo de Izuku. Tras de él se acercó Iida….volviendo acomodarse las gafas.

-Tu Quirk es muy interesante, jamás había visto algo así ¿Eres un Dragon verdad? ¿Puedes lanzar fuego también?- un chico de cabello mixto se detuvo al escuchar eso.

-No, la verdad aun no-

-[Cuando pueda liberarme por completo nuestro fuego será el más poderoso de todos]-

-Ya se le subieron los humos ribbit-

-Sera sorprendente verte lanzar fuego, solo espero no te conviertas en un Dragon de verdad- Ochako pensativa, seria extraño.

Bakugo se fue molesto, dispuesto a vaciar su enojo luego, ser salvado por segunda vez, por un nerd, no le agradaba la idea de solo pensar.

Detrás de un edificio cercano de la escuela…..

-Así que saliste eh…- hablo Aisawa con All Might quien vestía un traje de rayas encontrándoselo de casualidad.

-SEGURO, no podía perderme la gran actuación de esta generación que parece prometer mucho- ante el silencio siguió hablando- Fue increíble ¿verdad? los nuevos reclutas tienen peculiaridades únicas y ese chico del final, su poder es tremendo-

-…….- su silencio le hizo creer a All Might que de verdad estaba asombrado de Izuku, lo estaba, pero no precisamente de su fuerza.

No lo entendía, no había uno que se le escapara, estaba seguro que se hecho gotas y aun así, no funciono. El Quirk de Midoriya no se canceló.

Extraño, demasiado extraño.

Siguió su caminata dejando de All Might algo confuso, pero restándole importancia por su conjetura anterior no pudo sino desearle un buen trayecto a Izuku, este era su primer día y sin duda todo iba bien. O tal vez no….

Las clases habían acabado, algunos sorprendidos por tener clases normales las siguientes horas, muchos esperaban acción todo el tiempo, pero al parecer solo lo de esta mañana iba a bastar. Al finalizar un grupo de amigos salía de la escuela, para mayor asombro los reporteros seguían afuera.

Izuku, Tsuyu y Ochako caminaban tranquilamente, hablando de lo sorprendente y curioso que fue el primer día, al pasar los reporteros Ochako fue la primera en despedirse.

-¡Adiós! ¡Tu también Ddraig!-

-Nos vemos mañana- se despidió Izuku.

-[Que animada chica, hasta luego]-

-Adiós Ochako-san- sacudiendo Tsuyu la mano ambos mirando a la castaña perderse con rapidez. Izuku miro a su amiga.

-¿Tomaras el tren?- ella asintió.

-Ribbit, vivo algo lejos, pero puedo llegar saltando hasta la parada ahorrándome el tiempo y tu Izuku-chan ¿Vives lejos? -

Ambos caminaban tranquilos, ninguno parecía apurado.

-A 45 minutos en tren-

-Una hora, espero mis hermanos puedan arreglárselas con el almuerzo, aún tengo que pasar al super por la cena hmmm-

Izuku la escuchaba, recordando a aquellos niños de la playa, una idea lo invadió sonrojándose pues sería tentar a su suerte, pero como le pasa desde niño, hablo en voz alta.

-Podría llevarte volando….- soltó poniéndose rojo al instante, Tsuyu lo miro con detenimiento inclinando un poco el cuello- D-digo, s-si tú quieres, y-yo puedo llegar volando a casa en minutos, podría dejarte cerca de tu casa y-y……-

Su sonrisa, una sincera, distinta de los demás, aquellos ojos confusos para muchos, no para Izuku.

-Eres muy amable-

-A-ah de n-nada-

-[Ho…..]. no dijo mas, Ddraig sabía que en momentos así era mejor no intervenir.

Un día extraño, malo o bueno al fin había acabado, pero para Izuku y Tsuyu este día apenas iniciaba.

¡ME HE TARDADO!

Lo siento mucho, si alguien leyó la nota que publique en mi información sabrá la razón. Aun así, lo diré para los que les dé hueva, supongo que las fiestas me absorbieron, me embriague como diez veces en un mes, no me perdí pero si me porte mal jajajajaja. Además del trabajo claro, considerando que trabajo diez horas al día, solo los viernes, hoy, son ocho, descanso sábados y eso, pero mi trabajo está lejos ¡dos put@s horas! y solo en ida ¿si lo vale? El dinero mata toda excusa lol.

Contestare los reviews, no pongo el nombre solo lo resumiré.

Alguien pidió trio bueno eso es cierto aunque al final solo habrá una pareja que ya se decidio, ¿Todoroki con albion? Eso sería hacerlo super fuerte, considero que al igual que Ddraig tiene un portador muy diferente que Issei sería bueno que de igual manera Albion despierte en alguien diferente en personalidad de Vali. alguien más animado ¿No? Jajjaja se me metio la idea jo….aunque les confieso, Albion también fue a otro mundo, si es que aparece les sorprenderá donde estuvo.

Agradezco a los demás, espero publicar rápido esta vez, fue largo por la larga espera.

TheDarckAngel se despide.

BYEBYE


	5. Chapter 5

**DxD pertenece a Ichiei Ishibumi, al igual que Kohei Horikoshi de Boku no Hero…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Ribit...la vista es…impresionante-

-Verdad-concordó sonriente- La primera vez que volé tan alto sentí algo de miedo pero cuando entendí que podía ir a cualquier parte….-

-Sentiste Libertad-

-Si...-

Dos personas surcaban el cielo con velocidad, un chico de cabellos verdes y detrás suyo unas enormes alas rojas mostrando las escamas que delatan su naturaleza. La otra persona era una chica de cabellos negros que miraba atenta todo el paisaje, a espalda del chico con los brazos envueltos alrededor de su cuello.

Quien al principio se sonrojo furiosamente sin saber la razón o eso quería pensar pues sintió 'dos' buenas razones, pero estaba agradecido de que ella no pueda verlo a la cara ahora mismo.

Aunque si volteara a verla sabría que sus ojos de vez en cuando lo miraban a él.

Ddraig podría comentarle eso o hablar en cualquier instante, pero entendía que no era su momento. Años, Siglos, de entendimiento humano para saberlo e Izuku que podría ir más rápido. sin saber la razón correcta prefería tomarse su tiempo esta vez.

-Izuku-chan... ¿hace cuando que liberaste tu Quirk?-

La pregunta lo tomó desprevenido, pero igual respondió con honestidad después de todo ella lo había conocido cuando sus pies seguían pegados al suelo.

-Poco más de 10 meses-

-¿Fue después….?-

-Si, un ami...compañero estaba en una situación difícil de vida y muerte, aun si no nos llevábamos bien no quería que algo malo le pasase y sin saberlo…-

-Lo liberaste-

-Si…-

-Ribit, no será que ese compañero es Katsuki, nuestro compañero que te apoda Deku-

Tanto Ddraig como Izuku se sorprendieron.

-¿C-como?-

 _ **-[Es buena…]-**_ admitió Ddraig.

\- Paso por las noticias, comentaron de un civil que los cegó para salvar a un estudiante quien su rostro si se vio, curiosamente el civil que lo rescato desapareció al instante, viendo que se conocen pensé que podrías ser ese salvador anónimo-

-I-impresionante-

-Entiendo porque no se llevan bien, con ese tonto apodo que te puso tampoco me llevaría bien con el-

-A-amigos-rivales quizá….- dijo mas para si mismo.

-Ribbit lo mencionó en la clase y le dije que parecía estar celoso ya que quien sobresalía más eras tu-

Su cara completamente rojo avergonzado al recordar que fue defendido de esa manera.

-G-gracias- apenas musitó con nerviosismo, pero feliz.

\- Solo fui honesta, además...te has vuelto muy fuerte….- izuku al momento también recordó algo visto y admirado de ella.

-Tu también.-sus ojos brillaron recordándola cambiando a más confiado en un segundo-... me quede sorprendido en el examen como fácilmente te encargaste de los robots-

-¿Me viste?- un claro tono de sorpresa. Había estado muy concentrada.

-Cómo no hacerlo, te veías sorprendente-

Una sonrisa surcó de los labios de Tsuyu. Hubiesen seguido pero su casa ya estaba a la vista

\- Ahí-

Señaló a lo lejos aún con el sol sobre sus cabezas, sino fuese por Izuku tal vez llegaría a oscuras.

Un par de segundos más y ya se encontraban descendiendo frente a una casa de dos pisos. Izuku detectó dos presencias dentro, al tocar tierra ella bajó de su espalda.

-Ribit gracias Izuku-chan eres muy amable-

El peliverde dio media vuelta para verla, nervioso por sus palabras y aquello no era muy usual, ya ha recibido muchos halagos en todo el día, pero por alguna razón los de ella causaban un síntoma, una reacción muy diferente de lo ya acostumbrado.

Y al verla.

Aquella mirada indescifrable para muchos.

Izuku encontraba interesante sus ojos, vacíos al mundo pero que él se sentía ser absorbido llevándolo a un paraje misterioso e interesante que causaba un calor en su estómago y vibraciones de arriba abajo sin una explicación racional. Por su sonrisa, por el comienzo de conocerla y no imaginar un final para esa tarea.

Justo cuando iba a despedirse aquellas dos presencias aparecieron y uno con una voz que exclamaba sorpresa.

-¡Chico Dragón!-

La voz algo infantil de un niño con mirada similar a su hermana pero con más expresiones pues su admiración era clara mientras miraba al peliverde..

Ambos estudiantes lo miraron.

-Hey yo te….- comenzó Izuku siendo interrumpido. Nuevamente.

-¡Ya sabía que no me equivocaba! ¡Mis compañeros se sorprendieron cuando te reconocí en los resultados de UA! ¡Destruiste un robot gigante!-

-Onee-chan…- una débil voz de un niña quien al ver al peliverde no pudo sino preguntar con inocencia-¿Es tu novio?-

-¿ah?- humo salía de las orejas del peliverde

-...- Tsuyu los miraba como siempre aunque….aquellos ojos parecían tener un brillo pocas veces visto por sus hermanos menores.

La más pequeña conocía esos ojos que salían a flote en los cumpleaños sorpresa que ambos menores le hacían.

-¿Ya hicieron sus deberes?- cambiando de tema aun inmutable y a su vez caminar hacia ellos

-¿E-eh? Pero acabamos de llegar también- ambos menores con un uniforme escolar.

-Pues comiencen a hacerlo…- dándoles señas para que entren a casa.

-P-pero…. solo quiero preguntarle cómo es que le hizo 'Boom' a un robot gigante-

-¿Comeremos pescado?- clara duda en la menor poniendo esa cara que hasta Ddraig caería por su ternura.

-Veremos- Sin mucho que pensar aun haciendo señas para que entren.

-Tsuyu…- llamó el peli verde, Asui giro y sus ojos se encontraron, con una sonrisa nerviosa despidiéndose con la mano- ¿Nos vemos mañana?-

Realmente no tenía por qué preguntar, Asui solo se preguntaba cómo podía ser tan amable teniendo todo lo necesario para alardear de sus habilidades como otros.

Pero era ese 'otros' lo que más tenía interés, muy diferente a todos y aquello llamaba su atención, además de que le parece lindo, sin investigar más a fondo aquellos pensamientos que en un futuro cobrarían un todo sentido.

-Nos vemos mañana- afirmó sonriéndole.

Extendió sus alas.

-¡WOOOAH! ¡DE VERDAD ERES UN DRAGÓN!- viéndolo desde la ventana apenas dos metros de la puerta a la derecha el único niño entre dos niñas.

-Nii-san es increíble…- la niña con curiosidad y emoción al ver tal imponentes alas.

Huyend….sin perder más tiempo salió a toda velocidad creando sin querer una presión de aire que a ellos les pareció una ventisca, hasta las hojas de otoño mando a volar por completo.

-Mmm así que pudo ser más rápido…..- pensamientos.

-¿Nee-san?- mirando a su hermana mayor quien aún veía la estela de luz roja impresa en el cielo.

-¿Dijiste pescado?- preguntó de repente. La sonrisa de la menor creció.

\- En filetes empanizados- añadió sonriente.

De repente tenía mejor humor.

Así como los demás días venideros.

.

-Hijo te encuentras bien? Tienes la cara roja?-

Una madre preocupada al ver a su unico hijo con la mirada perdida pero sonriente.

 **-[No hay porque asustarse Inko, ya se le pasará…]-** la voz de Ddraig calmándola- **[...Además un Dragón no puede enfermarse]-**

-¿Estás seguro?- aun algo preocupada.

 **-[Por completo….Para que me entienda, Izuko ya no es más un** _ **'niño']-**_

-Oh….- entendió mirando a Izuku algo conmocionada.

Inko Midoriya a veces pensaba en los días que hablaba con su…..como decirlo si ella tampoco lo entendía del todo. Ddraig es sin duda una gran ayuda, teniendo calma y una forma de expresarse muy…..madura, Inko podrá ser despistada pero sabía que algo faltaba en todo ese asunto, y el cómo estaba tan seguro a la hora del entrenamiento o ciertas cosas, eso daba a qué pensar.

Un adulto, era lo que sentía cuando hablaba con Ddraig y conforme el tiempo pasaba comenzó a tratarlo como tal. Conversaciones variables de lo que vivía a diario en su vida, trabajó, verlo seguro cuando hasta ella no entiende ocurrencias, incluso bromas, cuando no tenía nada que hacer y estaban todos juntos para finalmente ambos hablar de Izuku como una familia, pero de la que no podía llamar 'hijo' a Ddraig.

Una cuestión rara.

-Cuidalo- no necesitaba decirlo. Confiaba en él.

 **-[Las niñas no serán un problema….espero]-**

Y lo notaba. Eso que no entiende.

-P-podrían no hablar de mí como si no estuviera aquí- Izuku que ahora los miraba falsamente molesto. Lo trataban como un niño.

-¿Y cómo estuvo hoy mi niño?-

 **-[Excelente hasta ahora, sobresalió en todo, conoció buenas personas e incluso salvó a alguien de…..]-**

Y la tarde fue así como los últimos años donde los tres se la pasaban bien, una madre feliz por el futuro prometedor de su hijo, haciendo aun lado los peligros claro. Izuku avanzando día a día con un espíritu fuerte y una mentalidad siempre optimista, ya casi nada del pequeño llorón que vio Ddraig en un principio y este último comportándose más suelto y amigable con el mundo de afuera.

Algunas veces el Dragón Celestial extrañaba el aire y la libertad del mundo, pero apenas pocas veces como en sus primeros milenios encerrado donde mataría por eso, ya no como antes, se preguntaba si estaba cambiado, no solo quiere proteger a su New socio ahora.

Las personas con las que habla, ser tratado incluso como un igual y no un juguete o espíritu del pasado pues aun sentía las emociones por completo y eso de alguna forma decía que seguía vivo, encerrado pero vivo, y un pequeño remordimiento, tener una emoción negativa que a veces no se iba.

¿Qué tanto lo aguantaría?

El decir la verdad, aunque no sea necesario porque ya no volverá.

Pero bueno….la calma antes que la tormenta.

.

Al dia siguiente…..

.

-Muy bien chicos y ahora sigamos con la siguiente práctica de conjugación de verbos usando….- eso había sido inglés cubierta por el héroe Present Mic y su vivaz voz.

Después historia siguiendo de Matemáticas y así siguiendo un día normal como cualquier otro estudiante. Hasta disfrutar la hora del almuerzo con su rápido y ya formado grupo de amigos.

-Debo admitir que las clases son inspiradoras y llenas del sentimiento de poder seguir aprendiendo- Iida el único que toma con gran optimismo algo que muchos por no decir todos esperaban dejar atrás.

-Yo soy algo dura con las matemáticas tehe- Uraraka algo apenada y siendo mejor incentivo a iniciar una conversación.

-Yo creo que es para no ser solo músculos y habilidades en el mundo real- Izuku refiriéndose a cuando no estén de servicio y los retos que aún deben pasar.

-¡Yo no lo esperaba! ¡Los libros y clases son mi debilidad!- Mineta algo decaído y dramático, sentado entre los dos hombres con las dos chicas enfrente. Miró con brillo en sus ojos al peliverde que comía- Nee ¿te parece si me ayudas amigo?…..-saco su celular-...y te mostraré unos buenos vid….-

Una lengua tomó aquel celular.

-¡EHHH!- Grito asustado.

Tsuyu se lo entregó a Ochako quien con una mirada fría tocó el celular con un solo dedo, la punta, como si tomarlo fuese algo prohibido e inmundo.

Izuku no entendía del todo, mirando extrañado junto al de lentes.

Soltandolo rápidamente para limpiarse con un pañuelo, ambas.

Mineta asustado viendo elevarse hacia el techo.

-¡Mis posesiones sagradas!- completamente alarmado saltando para atraparlo, fallando por la poca estatura y solo verlo con ojos llorosos y una mirada aterrada-¡Noooo…..!-

Ignorando por completo al enano.

-También eres buena en las clases Tsuyu-san, sino fuese porque me avisaste de mi error en un cálculo no hubiese entendido al final- sonriendo como si nada.

-Ribbit Solo quería ayudar- resto importancia-Además esos dos son más listos-recordando las calificaciones de aquellos ejercicios.

-A decir verdad estoy sorprendido, hubo muchos que resolvieron con facilidad el trabajo, no cabe duda del compromiso de los alumnos a conseguir mejorar tanto física como mentalmente y….-

Iida comenzó a divagar. Hasta ser interrumpido.

-Sois compañeros muy interesantes…- un rubio se les acercó- ….verdadera hermosura todos en cada vuestros Quirks-

-Eres….- Izuku haciendo memoria-...la verdad no sé tú nombre- rascándose la mejilla algo avergonzado.

Apenas conocía a sus demás compañeros.

Un ejemplo era como muchos se peleaban por responder las preguntas de los profesores, todos eran competitivos, la mayoría si quitamos al enano, solo Bakugou era quién ni levantaba la mano para responder, sin importar que otro había sido elegido, aunque los profesores admitían que sus respuestas eran correctas no borraba su mala actitud.

-Yuga Aoyama por supuesto, número uno en la lista debo añadir, no querrán olvidar a un verdadero príncipe-héroe como yo alguna vez en sus…..-

-Ahhh ya recuerdo…- Izuku interrumpió. Aoyama aunque sonreía se veía un poco molesto por aquella interrupción-...El del láser ¿cierto?- afirmo animado por el recuerdo del primer examen.

Aoyama sacó una rosa roja y miro al techo con un curioso brillo a su alrededor.

-¿Estará bien?- Ochako pregunto con duda al verlo actuar raro.

-Solo es raro- Tsuyu restando importancia.

-Me pregunto si no será una violación el llevar rosas con espinas en esta institución- Iida curioso acomodándose los lentes.

-¡ho ho ho ho ho!- con vigor y entonación llamando la atención de las demás mesas- si bueno, no puedo usarlo mucho tiempo y a ti te vi disparar varios seguidos, aaah estoy tan celoso pero a la vez tu hermosura crece-

Izuku lo miró aturdido. No sabía cómo tomar esas palabras viniendo de un chico.

-descuida yo también estoy limitado- los ojos de aoyama captaron interés- Pero los tuyos eran más grandes si lo tomas en cuenta-

-Eres muy amable joven...Sekiryuutei-

Pero una voz se hizo notar.

-PODRÍAS MOVERTE EXTRA BARATO- Casi gritando Bakugo mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada por estar en su camino.

-Vaya actitud hm no eres para nada hermoso-

A excepción de Izuku, Bakugo si sabía cómo tomar sus palabras.

-CUIDA TU BOCA INFERIOR PODRÍA APLASTARTE AHORA MISMO-

Izuku pretendía ignorarlo. En verdad quería.

-Aoyama ¿Quieres sentarte con nosotros?-

-¡Por supuesto! Mi hermosura los hará brillar- sentándose al lado de Ochako quien quedó en medio frente a Iida y Tsuyu frente a Izuku. Al Rubiales le tocó el enano que seguía pálido mirando el techo.

-Je je- brillante y una idea del que los demás no pensaban igual.

Pero bakugo ahora lo miraba a él y la furia en sus ojos era clara.

-No te metas en mis asuntos nerd- a diferencia de antes que casi gritaba ahora era bajo y con frialdad.

-Por si no veías hablaba con nosotros y nunca te escuche pedir permiso- Solo diciendo lo obvio. Y esas obviedades no le gustaban al rubio ceniza.

-¡Cállate! CREES QUE ME IMPORTA, SOLO ES UN ESTORBO AL IGUAL QUE TU MALDITO DEKU- quien ignoraba sus palabras manteniéndose impasible.

Casi todos los miraban por el escándalo.

-Vaya forma de hablarle a quien te salvó de una expulsión- Tsuyu hablo sin emoción mirando fijamente a Bakugo. Este chillo sus dientes del enojo, era la misma que lo insultó ayer.

-NO TE METAS RENACU….-

-Cállate- siseo Izuku Afilando la mirada, ahora sí, había estado sentado apenas mirándolo de perfil manteniéndose indiferente pero cuando insultó a su _'amiga'_ no dudó en pararse enfrente con unos ojos de clara advertencia- Puedo permitir que me grites pero si la vuelves a insultar…-

-¿Y QUÉ HARÁS? VENGA ESTOY ESPERANDO NERD, TE DEMOSTRARE FÁCILMENTE QUIEN ES EL MEJOR-

-No tengo que demostrarte nada y no pienso pelear contra ti Kacchan, dime, ¿De qué servirá el haberte salvado dos veces ya?- obviamente se burló.

-¡TU ESTUPIDO NERD! SABES BIEN LO POCO QUE ME IMPORTA ESO, NO ERES MÁS QUE UN ESTORBO QUE DISFRUTA DE SU MOMENTO DE GLORIA ¡APRENDE TU LUGAR DEKU!-

Sin decir más se fue de ahí refunfuñando alejando a cuanto alumno pasaba a su lado.

El ambiente pareció calmarse.

-Yo sigo preguntándome porque te dice 'Deku' Izuku-san, suena bien-

-Es un juego de palabras Ochako-san, algo como 'No puedes hacerlo o nunca lo harás' creo haber entendido- Tsuyu respondiendo con calma.

La castaña se sonrojo furiosamente.

-¡L-lo siento mucho Izuku-san! no pensé que era un apodo malo-

Relajándose en su asiento.

-No te preocupes, no lo sabías-

-Supongo que te admiro un poco más Midoriya-san, yo no podría haberlo aguantado mucho- Iida recordando el intercambio verbal del primer día con Katsuki.

-Es para nada hermoso-

-Aunque tú le dices Kacchan ribbit- Tsuyu mirando tranquila al peliverde.

-Una larga historia- admitió soltando un suspiro cansado.

Y el timbre sonó indicando la vuelta a clases.

Volvieron no pensando en el giro de acontecimientos que se avecinaba.

.

.

-¡SOY YO!...- todos escucharon una voz conocida por todos, Izuku se mantuvo en su lugar aguantándose las ganas de pararse- ¡ATRAVEZ DE LA PUERTA, COMO UNA PERSONA NORMAL!-

-¡No puedo creerlo, en verdad es All Might y nos va a dar clases!- grito uno.

-¡Ese diseño es Tan de la edad de plata….!- ninguno se resistió el levantarse para ver la entrada del heroe numero uno, el símbolo de la paz en persona-¡El estilo me pone la piel de gallina!-

 _ **-[Lo ven como un dios]-**_ comento Ddraig al ver la multitud .

 _-Es un heroe, el símbolo de la paz y los dioses no existen-_

 _ **-[Jee,,,,,]-**_ haciéndose el desentendido.

-¡LOS ESTUDIOS DE PREPARACION DE HEROES!- Posando con un solo pie aguantando mientras continuaba- ¡PARA ESTA CLASE CONTRUIREMOS SUS BASES HEROICAS A TRAVES DE VARIOS ENSAYOS! Y conseguirán muchos créditos por eso- añadió normal al final.

-¡Esto será increíble!- Mineta algo emocionado y eso que estaba en blanco por perder su celular, Izuku se preguntaba que habrá querido enseñarle.

-¡E-el mismo A-all Might!- Uraraka sorprendida de aprender del mejor.

-Ribbit, esto sera interesante-

-Vaya que si….- dijo sin pensar el peliver. Sin saber lo que ocurrirá despues.

-¡EMPECEMOS YA MISMO CON ESTO!- Mostro una hoja con una simple y bien resumida palabra- ¡EL ENSAYO DE BATALLAS!-

Dos filas al lado Katsuki se levantó con mucha emoción, algo le dio mala espina a Izuku.

-Y para comenzar con su primera batalla… - Del techo aparecen columnas con lo que parecían bolsas e Izuku pudo vislumbrar con su buena vista los nombres de algunos compañeros-¡Hemos preparado los trajes que ustedes nos enviaron en la solicitud para que coincidiera con sus Quirks!-

-¡ASOMBROSO!- gritaron muchos.

 _ **-[Mientras no tengamos el propio ahora creo que sera bueno por el momento]-**_ Ddraig recordaba el día en que tuvieron que llenar la hoja con la información y eso. Pocos días despues haber sido aceptado.

-Mi traje- dijo algo asombrado sonrojándose un poco cuando se lo lanzaron _-'¿Como crees que quedo?'-_

 _ **-[Tu madre hizo la mayor parte ¿Recuerdas?]-**_

-Si..- sonriendo y recordando aquel regalo de su madre.

.

.

.

 _Flashback….._

 _._

 _._

 _-¡Izuku!- escucho la voz de su mama en el primer piso, era medio día y estaba limpiando su cuarto, dejo las cosas un momento y se dispuso a bajar._

 _-¡Ya voy mama!- camino rapido y en menos de un segundo ya estaba bajando las escaleras-¿Mama?- llamo al no verla._

 _-Ven a la sala- la encontró sentada en el sofá con una bolsa en sus piernas._

 _-¿Pasa algo? ¿Necesitas que te ayude mama?- ella negó con la cabeza sonriendo misteriosamente._

 _-No nada de eso hijo, solo quiero saber como te ha ido en llenar tu hoja que ayer me contabas no sabias que poner-_

 _-Oh..- recordando que menciono no saber que hacer con lo del traje apenas unos días atrás._

 _Pues la cuestión era simple. No sabia que hacer con la parte del diseño de su traje pues se suponía con el tiempo obtendría el suyo y ciertamente no pensó en que tendría que necesitarlo pronto, así que Inko había estado muy interesada en eso y solo le dijo que esperara un poco antes de enviar la información a la escuela._

 _-Supongo que tendré que dejarlo en blanco….- se lamentó un poco avergonzado._

 _-Mmmmm recuerdo que una vez te vi dibujar unos diseños en tu cuaderno ¿No sería mala idea?-_

 _ **-[Ya no hay tiempo, aunque seria genial que…..]-**_ _ahí lo entendió Ddraig._

 _-¿V-viste mis diseños?-_

 _Inko le extendió la bolsa._

 _-Toma- Izuku comenzó a comprender, mirar a su madre un segundo no creyéndose que….-Solo tuve un par de semanas pero creo que es parecido con el que ambos diseñaban-_

 _ **-[Yo ayude a diseñar, quien mejor que yo]-**_

 _Inko rio divertida._

 _Izuku comenzó a abrir y desenvolver la bolsa encontrándose con tela roja y un poco de verde, unas orejas rojas cortas hacia atrás, sus ojos estarían a la vista y llevaría en su lugar una dentadura bastante amenazante con bodes negros alrededor pareciendo como si sonriera, amenazante a pesar de estar hecho de tela, mangas largas rojas con dos líneas color verde Zafiro, unos guantes negros dejando libres los dedos, piernas y torso mostrándose detalles que parecían simular las escamas pero estas siendo algo metálicas su color, añadiendo unas botas negras y un par de bolsillos en los pantalones._

 _Contuvo el aliento._

 _ **-[De Lujo…]- sintiendo un torbellino aproximarse.**_

 _-…Es increíble- no se demoro en decir parpadeando varias veces seguidas, sus ojos comenzaron a sentir algo de picor en esos momentos, sonrió de oreja a oreja- Es mucho mejor de lo que…d-de lo que…-_

 _-Izu…..-Inko sintió los brazos de su único hijo abrazarla con fuerza sintiendo las lágrimas en su hombro, y sonríe porque siempre habían sido ellos dos…..y Ddraig por supuesto, pero Izuku su único hijo, había emprendido un camino lleno de dificultades, suelta unas lágrimas con un pequeño deje de tristeza, porque el camino que tomo podría ser un sueño juvenil para muchos pero no para su hijo, tenia miedo de lo que vendría una vez se pare ante el mundo._

 _Pero confiaba en él._

 _Y en Ddraig, más que nadie en él. Sabiendo que fue el quien le dio un carácter y que siempre estará ahí para corregirlo._

 _ **-[Me siento algo raro….]-**_

 _Ambos se separaron._

 _-Se un heroe y salva a todos con una sonrisa- Sonriéndole a su hijo porque no necesitaba ser más que eso. Ya estaba orgullosa._

 _Sonrió de oreja a oreja._

 _-¡Por supuesto! ¡Seremos héroes!-_

 _ **-[Tu lo dices socio]-**_ _con un tono animado también._

 _Y todo continuo._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Fin del Flashback_

.

.

-¡Vayan a cambiarse para luego irnos! ¡Reúnanse en los patios asignados! ¡EL TRAJE…!-

A este punto muchos corrieron a los vestidores y tan rápido todos ya estaban en fila llegando, con Izuku entre Tsuyu e Iida mientras All Might declaraba con vivaz voz que oficialmente eran héroes, aunque por dentro Izuku sabia que estaba lejos de decirse a si mismo Heroe. El mundo se lo diría.

-¡VEAMOS DE QUE ESTAN HECHOS CHIQUILLOS! ¡ES HORA DEL ENSAYO DE BATALLAS!-

-Ese es un traje que va contigo- Dijo Izuku mirando a Tsuyu sin notar que la detallo por completo. Sonrió e imitando al peliverde.

-Ribbit, luces intimidante, pero te queda perfecto haciendo honor al nombre-

 **-[Ambos lo diseñamos]-**

-Pues les queda bien a ustedes dos…- Uraraka aun viéndose su traje sonriendo distraídamente- Creo que debí dibujar bien el mío, siento que lo hicieron algo grande-

-¡El heroísmo es lo mejor!- declaro Mineta apareciendo casual no sin haber admirado con mucho detalle a la castaña. Izuku le sorprendió su llegada luciendo su ¿interesante? traje.

-Debo admitir que los trajes proporcionados por la escuela son perfectos, lo que se espera de UA- Iida admirando su traje detalle a detalle.

-¡Soy aún más príncipe que antes hohohoho!- Aoyama imitando al de le lentes pero este brillaba por lo pulido del traje.

-¡Me gusta el estilo de cada uno de ustedes! ¡BASTANTE GENIALES!-

Izuku miro a All Might levantándole el pulgar en señal de aprobación discretamente, sonrió agradecido. Miro un momento su traje, al parecer haberle puesto 'Algo de seguridad' en cosas a añadir a su traje fue lo suficiente para poner láminas de metal liviano en algunas partes de su traje, unas rodilleras y de igual a sus codos que combinaban, leyó en un papel al abrir la bolsa que las laminas son resistentes a los disparos de bajo calibre.

Miro a sus demás compañeros notando los detalles, más Iida que su traje era completo y algo enorme, Mineta se veía cool y extraño al mismo tiempo, Uraraka se veía bien y su traje le quedaba, Aoyama se veía reluciente y Tsuyu se veía demasiado bien e ignorando que sigue su imagen en su cabeza continuo divisando a sus demás compañeros.

 _Todo era increíble._

-¡Sensei!- Iida -Con respecto al escenario que vamos a utilizar ¿Es la ciudad de simulacros del examen de admisión?- Dato, Izuku supo que era Iida por su olor.

El héroe sonrió aún más si se podía.

¡VERAN DE HECHO ESTARAN AHÍ CON DOS PISADAS! ¡ESTE SERA UN ENSAYO DE BATALLAS BAJO TECHO!-

Continúo explicando que en base a estadísticas la mayoría de las confrontaciones eran bajo techo, siendo un mundo con abundantes héroes muchos villanos trabajan en las sombras.

-¡Para esta prueba se separan en villanos y héroes! ¡PARA UNA BATALLA DE EQUIPOS DE DOS CONTRA DOS!-

-¿Qué hay del entrenamiento de formación?- pregunto astutamente Tsuyu, Izuku sonrió con gracia porque sabia que All Might estaba emocionado por enseñar, razón por decírselo antes en la playa y dejárselo aun más claro en DVD.

-¡ESTE ES UN ENTRENAMIENTO DE FORMACION!- Dijo All Might rápidamente. Rápidamente todos comenzaron a lanzarle preguntas al mismo tiempo incluso algunas no eran importantes como Aoyama que le pregunto si su capa era genial- ¡No puedo escucharlos si todos hablan!-

Comenzó a explicar de consistía la prueba, los villanos protegen el huevo y los héroes van a rescatarlo básicamente. Pero claro, tiene su ciencia.

-¡Sus compañeros de equipo y oponentes serán escogidos por lotería!-

-¡¿En verda lo haremos asi?!- Iida incrédulo.

 **-[Solo quiere ver como se acoplan a trabajar con rostros nuevos, todos los héroes necesitan buena comunicación con sus compañeros, no siempre estarán juntos]-**

-Me quitaste las palabras compañero- dijo Izuku con una ceja levantada.

-¡Como siempre con los ojos puestos en el fututo, gracias Ddraig y me disculpo por la interrupción!-

-¡DE TODAS FORMAS COMENCEMOS YA!-

Izuku termino haciendo pareja con Ochako, viendo de reojo a Tsuyu saludar a un chico con cabeza de cuervo y durante un segundo ambos cruzaron la mirada.

 _ **-[Hmmm]-**_

 _-'¿Pasa algo?'-_

 _ **-[Siento que algo esconde, débil pero con posibilidad de crecer…]-**_

Izuku pensó en averiguar su nombre.

-¡Wow! ¡Me alegra tenerte de equipo Izuku-san, sin duda nos ira bien! -

-Esforcémonos- le levanto el pulgar a lo que Ochako sonrió con alegría y un débil carmín adornar su rostro, levantar las manos con los puños apretados en modo de confianza.

 **-[Nos va a ir bien]-** Ddraig sintiéndose optimista. A ambos les toco el equipo 'A'.

-¡Y las parejas para el primer combate son las siguientes!- como si fuese programa de televisión saco ambos papeles de dos cajas una con la palabra _Héroes_ y la otra _villanos_ \- HEROES EQUIPO A Y VILLANOS EQUIPO D-

Izuku abrió los ojos levemente, con sorpresa y sintiéndose algo rígido, pudo oler la mecha encenderse de Bakugo a unos metros de él, incluso Ddraig callo unos segundos, All Might explicando cómo proceder, pensando mas en lo que dijo al principio que ahora. Todos escuchaban excepto dos amigos que en sus mentes todo corría con rapidez.

Y aquel pensamiento de lo increíble que iba comenzando la clase termino por atascarse y caer por un risco.

Vaya mierda con el Karma.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Se que esperaban más y me merezco un poco el ser regañado, pero tenia que actualizar mi otra historia y si alguno se pasa por ahí sabrá que los últimos dos capítulos fueron largos, demasiado, y solo abarco un día ustedes creen, supongo que es porque la tengo mejor pensada y no, no digo que este vaya todo al correcaminos, tengo visualiza la mitad terminada de esta historia, agradezco sus comentarios y a ese que decía que ya me iba tardando pues sí, vaya que sí, y a modo de compensación el próximo capitulo lo subiré este fin de semanas en tres o cuatro días.**

 **Alguien pregunto sobre las siguientes etapas una vez tenga el balance Breaker que no será contra nomu, según recuerdo aquellas como la Triana las obtuvo Issei pero con ayuda de las piezas demoniacas, eran un power up momentáneo bastante efectivo al momento e Izuku no es o posee poder demoniaco, además siento que el poder de Ddraig esta infravalorado, Issei recurrió a esos power up por no perfeccionar el Balance Breaker, así que de momento no me imagino esas cosas pero si me equivoco háganmelo saber.**

 **TODAS LAS SACRED GEARS FUERON ENVIADAS A MUNDOS DIFERENTES, DE MOMENTO SOLO UNO TENGO PENSADO EN TRAER Y ESE ES ALBION ASI QUE PUEDO DECIR QUE DEJO A LA IMAGINACION, DE MOMENTO PORQUE LLEGARA EL DIA EN QUE SE SEPA DONDE ESTUVIERON LOS DEMAS, A DONDE FUERON.**

 **Un regalo para el siguiente capitulo es la respuesta a esta pregunta. ¿Dónde fue a parar Albion? Su historia ya esta construyéndose en mi cabeza. Y cuando me sienta listo y seguro diré quién fue su portador en dicho mundo, pero solo diré donde fue a parar en la siguiente actualización.**

 **Sin más que decir.**

 **BYEBYE.**


	6. Chapter 6

**DxD pertenece a Ichiei Ishibumi al igual que Kohei Horikoshi de Boku no Hero.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _-Obviamente intervendremos si las cosas se salen de control….-_

 _Dos alumnos, amigos, compañeros, enemigos... sabían la mala idea que sonaba y supieron en el momento en que dos de ambos equipos salieron primero a enfrentarse como héroe y villano. Y nadie los iba a parar._

.

.

.

-Quizás solo sea un ejercicio de entrenamiento pero no soporto ser un villano, aunque se suponen que solo defienda esta cosa….- Iida se paseaba por el cuarto enorme lleno de vigas de cemento y un cohete a escala en medio de todo, sin muebles o tipos de decoraciones, vacío con el solo gris en las paredes y las ventanas que solo mostraban los demás edificios abandonados en toda la calle.

-….- Katsuki estaba silencioso con la mirada gacha dándole la espalda a su compañero, apenas giro para verlo de reojo- …..¿Cómo es el Quirk de Deku?...- con una curiosa voz demasiado tranquila, Iida se acomodo los lentes suponiendo que al ser compañeros debían confiar información, en eso consiste el entrenamiento ¿no?

-¿?- lo miro confuso un segundo- Tu mismo lo viste ¿no? Es un Dragón por lo que tiene esa fuerza de hércules y puede lanzar rayos rojos desde su palma derecha igual que la garra roja en su mano y volar claro está, ciertamente alguien muy peligroso pero tú…..- lo miro para darse cuenta que caminaba con dirección a las escaleras- Cargaras contra Midoriya aun así ¿Verdad?-

No respondió. Tenia una sonrisa fría y enojada, dejando solo al corredor que solo vio su silueta perderse.

.

.

.

-¿Cuál es el plan Midoriya-san?- Ochako e Izuku estaban fuera del edificio a punto de entrar por una ventana, Izuku no dijo nada de momento pues se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados hasta que finalmente los abrió.

 _ **-[Bastante Obvio]-**_

 _-'…..'-_

 _ **-[Y justo hoy cuando todo el comedor los miro discutir]-**_

-Uraraka-san- hablo decidido.

-¡Hai!- le hecho un vistazo al mapa que les dieron a ambos. La miro serio y la castaña no pudo sino sentirse un poco pequeña por aquellos ojos verdes que parecían brillar, añadiendo la pupila rasgada que creyó ver, se sonrojo un poco sin saberlo al ver la decisión en su mirada.

-Este es lo que haremos…- a continuación, el peliverde le dijo unas cuantas cosas antes de atravesar la ventana primero y dejar parada a Ochako con los ojos abiertos impresionada y asustada a la vez.

Uraraka sacudió la cabeza y al pasar un minuto también entro, yendo en dirección contraria. Algo temerosa de la señal que tenía que esperar..

.

.

.

Con Izuku….

.

.

.

- _ **[La de la izquierda]**_ \- Izuku tomo el pasillo encontrando unas escaleras, subió por ellas hasta el tercer nivel con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido. Cerro los ojos concentrándose.

 _Tap tap…_

 _-'Viene bajando por las escaleras, saldrá por la derecha, voy a esperarlo'-_ poniéndose detrás de un pilar, siguiendo escuchando sus pasas acercarse gracias a su sobrehumana audición.

 _ **-[Mucha calma sabiendo que nos espera un enfrentamiento predestinado….]-**_

 _-'Es una practica no debo dejarme llevar, ¿no estas exagerando?….'-_

 ** _-[Lograste controlarte en tus enfrentamientos contra All Might, espero se mantenga así]-_**

-'…'-

Tap tap…

Estaba ahí.

Lo olía.

Lo escuchaba.

Lo sentía.

No se movió ni un milímetro, su respiración controlada, uno con el vacío entorno. Y entonces Katsuki entra al espacio gris con pilares a su alrededor.

Este de alguna forma siente un malestar, katsuki mira con atención cada esquina de la habitación no encontrando nada, pero eso no le conforma, siente que algo anda mal, que no esta seguro y con su orgullo decide no moverse.

-¡NERD SAL DE AHÍ!- Grita sin perder ningún detalle a la vista, pero no oye nada, todo apunta a que esta solo pero sigue la duda- ¡SAL DE AHÍ MALDITO NERD, ENFRENTAME COMO UN HOMBRE! ¡TE MATARE!-

Silencio.

 _-'¿Tú crees….?'-_

 _ **-[Es imposible, no debería saber que estamos aquí, debe estar probando atraernos]-**_

 _-'¿Y si no avanza?'-_

 _ **-[…]-**_ Ddraig cree imposible que Katsuki sepa que están ahí, imaginar que el rubio sienta su poder seria tonto pues se necesita un percepción mayor al promedio y si fuese así entonces tendría que admitir que el mocoso en verdad era un genio en la lucha. Un prodigio _ **-[….Pelea]-**_

 _-'…'-_

-¡SAL ESTÚPIDO! ¡DEMUÉSTRAME QUE NO SOLO ERES UN EXTRA! ¡DEMUESTRA QUE NO ERES DEKU! ¡MALDITO NERD TE HARÉ NO MENOSPRECIARME SI NO SALES A PELEAR! ¡YO NO NECESITO NINGUN TIPO DE AYUDA TUYA! ¡ERES UN ESTORBO!-

Tap….

De un paso salió del pilar justo a la derecha del rubio cenizo quien finalmente lo escucho, giro con una sonrisa de orgullo por haberlo descubierto.

-Sabía que estabas aquí nerd, te dije que un día tendrías que enfrentarme- su mirada era la de un depredador.

Izuku noto el traje de Katsuki, las granadas en sus manos, la banda negra de ejercicio en su frente y un antifaz llamativo.

-Esto es un ensayo- levanto ambas manos a la altura del pecho, izquierda defensa y derecha sorpresa, separo un poco los pies, no hubo guante, solo se mantuvo así.

Katsuki se enojo al ver su postura.

-¡TU MALDITO NERD! ¡NO ME MENOSPRECIES!- Izuku abrió ligeramente los ojos por la sorpresa, añadiendo que ambas manos de Katsuki comenzaron a parpadear. Se mantuvo quieto y eso lo hizo enfurecer más- ¡MUERE!-

Recortando la distancia en un segundo con la explosión de ambas manos detrás, Katsuki preparo su puño para mandarlo a volar, sonriente de verlo inmóvil pero entonces algo le dice al rubio que se equivoca. No puede detenerse y lentamente ve su puño a punto de golpear a Izuku en el rostro y mandarlo a volar, y entonces lo siente, siente un dolor enorme cuando estaba a solo centímetros de darle.

-¡GHAA!- Katsuki escupe saliva y se ve a si mismo ser impulsado diez metros, apretando los dientes y recuperándose pero aun con el dolor encima, giro y con los pies derrapando logrando detenerse-¡TU…!-

Se toca y mira el abdomen adolorido, gruñe y levanta la mirada para verlo en la misma posición de hace un momento, sus ojos serios y detrás suyo un pilar de cemento, eso solo lo enfurece más.

-¡ESTA SERA LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE ME GOLPEAS BASURA!- forma una X con los brazos y al instante Izuku ve unas canicas transparentes entre los dedos rubio.

 _ **-[Esto será más rápido]-**_

Al final las lanza e Izuku no ve otra manera mas que sacar sus alas envolviéndose a si mismo en el momento en que hicieron contacto con el suelo.

¡BOOOOM!

.

.

.

En un edificio lejano…..

.

.

.

-¿Qué le habrá susurrado?- se preguntaron muchos cuando vieron a Izuku entrar primero, viéndolo desde el otro lado de la calle y aunque contaba con audio apenas era reconocible unas voces por la lejanía.

-¡ME PREGUNTO SI SEPARARSE ES UNA BUENA IDEA PERO VIENDO LA CONFIANZA MUTUA PARECEN SEGUROS EN SUS ACCIONES!- All Might al frente de varios monitores.

El grupo divido en cuatro cámaras, Katsuki paseándose en el quinto piso mientras dejaba igual solo a Iida en el sexto, encontró unas escaleras y bajo por ahí, Izuku caminaba tranquilamente, sorprendentemente los pasillos por los que cruzaba aun con el audio en alto nadie podía escuchar sus pasos, caminando en dirección a las escaleras y subiendo encontrándolo inmóvil detrás de un pilar mientras se ocultaba. Iida revisaba el perímetro yendo y viniendo con rapidez, Ochako atravesaba con algo de rapidez los pasillos luego de eliminar el peso en la ropa, ella fácilmente eludió a Katsuki cuando el bajaba al cuarto piso y ella subía por las otras escaleras añadiendo que el rubio no cuidaba sus pasos escuchándose con claridad incluso desde lejos, se detuvo antes de entrar a una habitación quedándose fuera sin moverse, esperando….

-Ribitt, Ochako esta esperando una señal- observando a Izuku quedarse inmóvil justo cuando Bakugo apareció, fijos sin pestañear.

-Midoriya planea una emboscada-

-Jojojojo esto es un muy interesante-

-¡Escuche que ambos quedaron en los primeros tres lugares!-Kirishima estaba emocionado- ¡Esto sera duro..!- empuño ambos puños en alto con una sonrisa.

-Hmm….- Todoroki los miraba, en silencio, observando.

-¡Sugoii! ¿Eso es cierto Profesor?-

All might sonrio con confianza, pero por dentro estaba algo avergonzado por su nuevo status. Tosió un poco antes de hablar.

-¡En efecto Alumna Ashido….!- la de cabello rosado grito emocionada de que All Might supiera su nombre-¡Ambos tuvieron el segundo y tercer lugar, siendo así el joven Bakugo y Midoriya!-

Todos abrieron los ojos cuando Bakugo salio volando en dirección contraria.

-¡Imposible, no pude ver como lo golpeo!-Ojiro con los ojos abiertos.

-¡Que fuerza!- Sato igual.

-¿Y en que consisten sus Quirks profesor?- Kyoka interesada por la pelea que estaba comenzando.

-¡En pocas palabras tenemos a Bakugo con su Quirk 'explosivo' capaz de ser tan detonantes como el c4 o granadas de mano…!- muchos entendían ahora el traje-¡…Midoriya es un caso especial pues desde joven se le diagnostico con un Quirk de crecimiento lento, su Quirk es 'Dragon', así que tiene todas las habilidades de uno!-

-¿Crecimiento lento?- preguntaron todos.

-¡El joven Midoriya despertó su Quirk por completo hace menos de un año…!-

-A qué se refiere por completo…- Tokoyami interesado.

-¡Es grandioso que preguntes por eso pues el Quirk de ambos tiene una particularidad compartida…!- sus ojos rojos brillaron-¡….su Quirk tiene igual que tu una personalidad propia llamado Ddraig, su amigo!-

-¡Profesor!- Momo grito preocupada señalando la pantalla de ambos chicos.

Y todo fue luz

.

.

.

Izuku….

.

.

.

 **-[De acuerdo, admite que ibas a necesitarlo]-**

 _-'No creí que llegara tan lejos….'-_

Levanto las alas y de un soplido, rompiendo las ventanas, libero la habitación de todo humo o polvo, solo rompió dos pilares de seis restantes, toda la pared y parte del suelo estaba hecho trizas, un par de esas y todo habría acabado.

-¡DEKU!-

Todo habría acabado sino fuese tacleado en ese momento saliendo del edificio.

-K-kacchan- dijo asombrado de no verlo venir. Bakugo aprovecho que en esos momentos todo olía a quemado siendo su oportunidad perfecta.

Logro liberarse en el aire con un codazo en su costado derecho, justo en las costillas, no tan fuertes para romper, pero si ver su mueca de dolor al caer en el edificio de enfrente con gracia, Bakugo utilizo sus manos y explosiones para aterrizar a quince metros.

-¡TE DIGO QUE NO ME MENOSPRECIES LAGARTIJA! ¡MUÉSTRAME LO MEJOR DE TI PARA VENCERTE!-

 **[Boost]**

Un brillo rojo y verde zafiro.

 **-[Debo admitirlo socio, es un genio en batalla]-** una voz y un guante rojo con líneas verdes y una gema en la palma con dedos que simulaban un poco a garras.

-¡ESO ES A LO QUE ME REFIERO!- salió como un cohete, antes de llegar apunto a la izquierda cambiando su dirección, izuku no lo perdía de vista, viéndolo cambiar varias veces más con la intención de golpear de lado.

-¡MUERE!-

Lo escucho, no lo perdió, esquivo fácilmente, siente peligro y levanta el puño bloqueando un rodillazo que iba a su cara.

 **[Boost] [Boost] [Boost]**

Izuku lo tomo del pie izquierdo aun en el aire, comenzó a girar un par de veces hasta lanzarlo con gran fuerza en dirección de vuelta al edificio donde estaba Uraraka, la bomba e Iida.

-¡NO, NO LO HARÁS!- Deteniéndose e impulsarse de vuelta. Izuku extiende las alas y se eleva con rapidez, un soplido y ya estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre el rubio.

-¡Kacchan! ¡Esto solo es un ensayo no hay…!-sus palabras caen a oídos sordos.

-¡CALLATE!- esta vez Katsuki libera unos compartimentos de sus brazos y de ahí una luz emerge-¡EXPLOSION ASESINA!-

Izuku entrecierra los ojos, pero no se detiene.

 **[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]**

Sus alas brillaron de poder extendiéndose por completo y de un simple movimiento.

¡BOOOOOOM!

Desvió la explosión y mando a Bakugo de vuelta al edificio atravesando una ventana rota, siguiendo hasta que su cuerpo como un proyectil atravesó un pilar semi destruido secuelas del antes ataque del rubio.

Trrrrrruuunn….

El suelo tiembla, el aire de afuera golpea y el edificio se tambalea.

-Grrrr…- se queja, le duele la espalda, se tambalea un poco y se levanta, se recupera rápido y sus sentidos vuelven.

 **[DoubleDragonShoot]**

Desde a fuera dos rayos rojos entran y pasan aun lado de Katsuki, destruyendo dos pilares más, quedan tres, Izuku entra y cae al suelo desapareciendo sus alas, intacto. Katsuki apesar de el enojo claro en su rostro no evito la mueca de sorpresa al ver a Izuku.

 **[¡BOOST!]**

Su mano izquierda brillaba igual que la otra.

-Creo que ya sabes mis plan ¿no? Kacchan...- Eso trajo devuelta la furia en los ojos del rubio ceniza.

-¿POR QUIEN ME TOMAS? NO SOY UN EXTRA COMO CON LOS QUE TE JUNTAS, SUPE AL INSTANTE MALDITO NERD TU MIERDERA DE PLAN, LO UNICO QUE ME IMPORTA ES VENCERTE Y ACABARE ESTO YA ¡MUERE!-

 _-'Supo desde el principio...'-el peliverde asombrado de la declaración de bakugou._

 ** _-[Es un genio en batalla pero su furia ciega le impide ser racional en momentos como este]-_**

 _-'Supongo que en algo tiene razón de lo que dijo'-_

 **[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]**

 _ **-[Y ni siquiera les hemos mostrado nuestro limite compañero]-**_

Bakugou se impulsa entre explosiones, Izuku bate sus alas con ambas manos brillantes y determinación.

-¡TE ACABARE!-

-¡kacchan en algo tienes razon...!- ambos saltaron, uno a uno, cara a cara- ¡...Y es que esto acabo...AHORA!-

En el ultimo segundo cuando ambos pares de manos estaban por conectarse, cuando Bakugou comenzó a liberar el brillo en sus palmas anunciando su ataque, por alguna extraña razón cuando libero su ataque este simplemente se le fue devuelto.

¡BRRROOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

katsuki ve incrédulo como es lanzado por el aire y antes de que se golpeara a la pared y todo se volviese negro vislumbra algún tipo de brillo rojo cuando la luz de su explosión se extinguió. Y todo fue negro cuando sintió el dolor llegar y desaparecer al instante.

BROOOMMMM

El edificio entero se sacude, sin pilares, paredes destruidas y tanto el suelo como techo agrietados todo era una clara mala señal por venir. El polvo y humo se dispersa quedando la silueta de Izuku con las manos extendidas con las palmas abiertas y un tipo de escudo rojo transparente que bloqueo por completo su persona quedando practicante ileso, pero cuando el escudo se fue cayo apoyándose con la rodilla izquierda en el suelo e igual comenzó a tomar aliento.

-E-eso fue lo ultimo fuaaaa...-

 **-[Ahora tienes que esperar un minuto para estar recargado de nuevo]-**

-Solo tenemos que esperar a Uraraka ahora y...- deteniendo sus ojos en el cuerpo inconsciente de su amigo de la infancia.

BROOOOMMMMM

Esa fue la ultima advertencia porque el techo comenzó a caerse.

-Y ahora a esperar- dijo para luego comenzar a caminar hacia Bakugou.

 **-[Y salvarle nuevamente su trasero]-**

.

.

.

Con All Might y demas...

.

.

.

-¡MALDICION! Con alas como esas espantar mosquitos es pan comido...auuch!- el rubio mira asombrado como Izuku quitaba el polvo de un simple movimiento, luego Jirou le golpea en el hombro.

-Bakugou aprovecho la explosión y el olor para un ataque sorpresa- Tokoyami analizando con detalle.

-¡Correcto Joven Tokoyami! ¡Como Dragón no solo obtiene fuerza extra sino que sus sentidos como el olfato, vista y audición crecen ademas claro del poder que puede manejar!-

-¿Que tan buena es su audición profesor?- pregunto Kyoka Jirou curiosa por la basta gama de habilidades del peliverde que incluía una mejora en la audición.

-¡Retrocediendo unos momentos el joven Midoriya se detuvo varias veces concentrándose para escuchar mejor los movimientos de sus compañeros! ¡A diferencia suya que puede ubicarlos de manera exacta Midoriya solo calcula la distancia de su objetivo!-

-No entiendo como alguien como Midoriya con muchas habilidades haya tenido que pasar por ambos exámenes para entrar, podría fácilmente haber buscado recomendaciones con lo fuerte que es- Momo mirando la pantalla y de igual forma no perdia de vista la pelea que ahora se traslado a un techo de otro edificio.

-¡Cierto! yo habria hecho la mismo- Ashido dijo y algunos como Kaminari, Mineta, Sero y Torou la apoyaron.

-¡Ambos pelean como hombres!- Kirishima viendo a Bakugou como lanza una gran explosión pero Midoriya con sus alas y brillando desvían el ataque.

-¡No se si recuerdan lo que menciones en un principio de que el Joven Midoriya padecia con un crecimiento lento en su Quirk!-

-¡LENTO! ¿ES UNA BROMA?- Mineta con los ojos como platos.

-¡Y no imaginarían hace cuanto su Quirk despertó por completo!-

Pero una voz sono atrayendo toda la atencion por un segundo.

-Poco mas de 10 meses- Tsuyu quien se ha mantenido en silencio mirando tranquilamente las pantallas.

-¿¡E-eh!?- Incluso All Might no vio venir eso.

-¡Midoriya tiene ahora dos guantes!-

-¡Profesor, debe detener la pelea, si siguen asi ambos podrian...!-Momo no queriendo ver como ambos atacaban con todo. Pero el profesor vuelve a prestar atencion sin vacilar en su sonrisa.

-No debería preocuparse tanto, la batalla esta por terminar...-Mirando a Izuku y sus dos manos-...'Es bueno conteniéndose, si quisiera acabar con la practica hubiese acabado mucho antes, en cambio prefirió que su compañera se esforzara, después de todo esto es un trabajo en equipo'-

Hubo exclamaciones cuando la explosión fue tan intensa que derribo los últimos pilares y fragmento los cimientos. Jadeos cuando vieron a Bakugou terminar inconsciente en el suelo pero nadie espero ver a Izuku prácticamente Ileso y con un tipo de escudo grande que lo cubria por completo.

-¿ESCUDO? ¿QUE MAS PUEDE HACER ESTE TIPO?- kaminari sin poder creérselo y Jirou quien no pudo sino asentir en vez de golpearlo por gritar cerca de sus oídos.

-¿EH? Se lastimo- Sero pregunto lo que la mayoría pensaba.

-¡Un dato a tomar en cuenta mis estudiantes! ¡Su compañero Midoriya tiene un limite en la cantidad de poder que puede almacenar y se necesita poco tiempo para recargar de nuevo!-

Todoroki aprecio esa información mirando a su competencia sin perder detalles.

-Ohhhhh y ahora como ganara-Mina mirando con algo de preocupación exagerado un poco.

-Bueno, solo tienen que mirar a su compañera Ribbit- Tsuyu le menciono y los demás parecían ser abofeteados por olvidar a ls otros dos compañeros.

Y en efecto, en otra pantalla se pudo apreciar a Iida teniendo dificultades para moverse rápido con el suelo partido y rocas no solo cayendo del techo sino también las que Uraraka le lanzaba.

.

.

.

Con Iida y Uraraka minutos antes...

.

.

.

¡BBRRRRRROOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!

 _-'¡La señal!'-_ grito internamente Uraraka mientras salia de su escondite viendo el suelo y techo comenzar a partirse e incluso unas columnas ya se estaban desmoronando-' _¡Perfecto!'-_

-¡Detente ahí héroe, no permitiré que te acerques a la bomba!-

-¡Entonces atrapa esto!- rápidamente tomo un enorme pedazo de la columna que se cayo y usando su Quirk elimino la gravedad sintiendo ahora nada de peso, luego se lo lanzo a Iida cuando lo vio comenzar a cargar su Quirk y juntando las yemas de dedos elimino la anti-gravedad haciendo que la velocidad de caída aumente de repente, rápidamente esquivo eso.

-¡Necesitaras mas que eso!-

-¡Gracias por el dato!-

Iida maldiciendo entre dientes cuando miro todas las piedras que se avecinaban y Maldiciendo aun mas cuando el suelo se caía haciendo imposible fijar el blanco con tanto movimiento.

-'Vamos Ochako, solo tenemos que seguir el plan de Izuku'- se dijo a si misma al mismo tiempo que recordaba la rápida información del peliverde antes de avanzar.

 _-Este es plan Uraraka-san, busca la bomba y espera la señal, cuando eso suceda aprovecha tu Quirk para abrirte camino entre los escombros, se que puedes enfrentarse a Iida si el escenario es como lo veo-_

 _-¿Y cual es la señal?- Izuku le sonrió con confianza haciendo que ella sintiera un ligero ardor en sus mejillas._

 _-Lo sabras-_

Y ahi estaba ella, lanzando piedra tras piedra alejando de poco en poco al villano falso mientras busca una abertura cuando prácticamente el edificio se caía.

- _'Donde,donde,donde,donde y...'-_ encontrando que partes del techo comenzaban a caer cerca de la bomba- _'...AHI'-_

Lanza una piedra lo suficientemente cerca de la bomba pero este no cae manteniéndose en el aire, Ochako corre todo lo que puede, Iida intenta acercarse pero con los escombros y el suelo moviéndose era prácticamente imposible, ella salta sobre la roca y brinca con impulso logrando tocar un pedazo de escombro que caía del techo manteniendolo donde estaba, sube y rápidamente salta a otra pedazo de cemento pero al final le falto algo de impulso por lo que estuvo a un centímetro de tocarlo.

 _-'Se me acabaron las opciones'-_ se lamenta mentalmente cuando se toca ella misma y de repente comienza a sentir mareos cuando ella flota hacia arriba- V-voy a vomitar...-

Afortunadamente un pilar cae junto a ella lo que usa para hacerlo flotar y crear un camino directo.

-¡No!- Iida grita cuando ve que esta por perder.

-¡Lo siento!- se disculpa mientras corre y salta abrazandose a la bomba como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Y al final lo escucha tan fuerte que ni se lo cree.

-¡LOS HÉROES GANAN!-

Y vomita.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Se lo que diran.**_

 _ **Medio año y solo un capitulo cojo**_

 _ **JOOOOOOOOOODERR**_

 _ **Bueno, debo una enorme disculpa pero como explique en mi otra historia también recientemente publicada eh tenido dificultades de tiempo para escribir.**_

 _ **No pienso abandonar esta historia ni tampoco la otra.**_

 _ **Si se preguntan espero recuerden que estoy en estados unidos no de forma legal y bueno desde hace tiempo llevaba ahorrando dinero y cuando me llego la oportunidad de comprarme mi casa.**_

 _ **MI PROPIA CASA SI JODER!**_

 _ **No lo deje pasar pero no imagine que debia tener mas dinero y no era el unico interesado por lo que tuve que tomar otro trabajo perdiendo asi mucho mi tiempo pero al final valio la pena, y bueno puede que me falten aun casi dos meses segun el plazo. lo bueno es que ya abandone mi otro trabajo pero en el que me quede tome mas horas extras y al fin logre terminar este capitulo que desde hace un mes estaba casi terminado. jejeje**_

 _ **pero ahora que ya tengo algo de tiempo me atrevo a prometer publicar este fin de semana el proximo capitulo.**_

 _ **Y como modo de disculpa revelare el destino del Dragón blanco y no solo eso sino también quien es el portador. y si quieren el proximo capitulo le echaremos un vistazo**_ ** _rápido a como le fue en el comienzo de su historia. dato, no pienso hacer otra historia explicando su destino, seria mucho que pensar lol_**

 ** _Y donde y quien termino es..._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _El mundo de Naruto, creo que alguien pudo haberle acertado ahhhhh pero el portador es..._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _HINATA HYUGA_**

 ** _BOOOM_**

 _ **Este capitulo es para comenzar bien el año XD**_

 _ **TheDarkAngel se despide.**_

 _ **BYEBYE**_


	7. Chapter 7

**DxD pertenece a Ichiei Ishibumi al igual que Kohei Horikoshi de Boku no Hero. Y de Igual Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

- **... ¡Los héroes ganan!** -

Izuku escucha el sonido de la victoria y ya habiendo puesto a salvo a Kacchan afuera en la calle decide su próxima acción sin mucho que pensar, extiende sus alas y se eleva rápido para ver desde afuera en los pisos superiores y ve como Iida y Ochako tienen dificultades para salir de ahí, entra tomando a Iida del cuello de su traje haciendo que el chico de lentes suelte un grito de sorpresa.

\- Q-que!- solo viendo el suelo alejarse.

\- Uraraka-san!- Iida sube la mirada para ver al peliverde salvandolo. Ochako quien tenia un poco de miedo de caer mantuvo sus ojos cerrados pero al escuchar la voz de Izuku las abrió enseguida.

\- Midoriya-san?...- Enseguida lo ve venir a ella.

\- Mi mano!- Ella sin pensarlo salta lo suficiente para que lograra atraparla-Te tengo ahora, vayámonos-

\- Gracias!- rápidamente olvida cualquier tensión volviendo la castaña a su modo positiva de siempre- ¡Realmente tuve miedo ahí! Tu plan funciono!-  
Volviendo afuera sin ningún problema ya encontrando a All Might ahí esperándolos con Kacchan siendo llevado en camilla.

-¡Eso fue una practica bastante buena mis estudiantes! ¡Ahora volvamos para la calificación!- sin mas los dirigió hacia un edificio a una cuadra.

-¡Fuiste asombroso Midoriya!- Grito Uraraka emocionada dando incluso saltitos mientras llegaban-¡No imagine que ya sabias que iba a pasar! ¡Un increíble estratega!- tenia esta aura bastante positiva que hizo sonreír al peliverde quien solo le sonrió algo abrumado-¡Y luego llegas como todo superman a salvar el día!-

-Yo debo decir que fue una practica...i-interesante- Iida tratando no parecer algo abatido por perder y aunque era un villano en verdad quería ganar.

-Tranquilo, conozco a Kacchan desde el preescolar y se que nunca sigue ordenes de nadie ademas de que no estamos en los mejores términos, su actitud es el equivalente al nombre de su Quirk-

- **[Ese chico necesitaba un poco de agua fría si no quiere ser arrogante para siempre]** -

-¡Neee Draig-san! !Como fue tu perspectiva al final!- Ochako curiosa de una cuarta opinión.

- **[Hmmm bueno, debo admitir que Bakugou a pesar tener mal carácter es un excelente peleador, rápido y listo lo cual ya es un par de habilidades de tomar en cuenta después de todo el supo el plan de mi socio logrando sacarlo del edificio al de al lado...]** -

-¿¡Pelearon afuera!?- ambos compañeros sorprendidos.

-Me tomo con la guardia baja con el olor de sus explosiones y logro sacarme afuera- admitió el peliverde algo avergonzado.

- **[Pero lograste volverlo al punto de inicio, aquella ventaja te hizo ver que lo subestimaste y debes mejorar socio]** -

-Oh lo se...- agachando la cabeza-...solo no quería crear tanta destrucción-

- **[Y esa es la nobleza de un héroe con la que lidiar...]- dirigiéndose a Uraraka e Iida-[...Ambos actuaron bien y lograron su objetivo, solo Uraraka si fue de acuerdo al plan siguiendo el trabajo en equipo que es algo que siempre debe estar presente aun si son desconocidos]** -

-¡Woooo esa es una buena observación!- Uraraka estaba impresionada de su deducción al igual que Iida.

 _-'E-eso es básicamente lo que iba a decir'-_ All Might impresionado.

- **[Es lo bueno de poder ver todo en primera persona, estar encerrado te da mucho que pensar ¿Saben?]** -

-Ohhhhh- ahora eran Iida, Uraraka y All Might los compresivos, este ultimo entendiendo dado que Tokoyami puede liberar le presencia de su compañero y que este también veía pero no era tan amistoso.

Al llegar la mayoría de sus compañeros parecían querer gritar, Mina se mordía los labios con una sonrisa ocultando las mil y un preguntas pero era claro que no era la única si veían a todos y esas expresiones retenidas. All Might grito con fuerza .

-¡LOS TRES HICIERON UN EXCELENTE TRABAJO!-

-¿Eh?- Solo Iida con una expresión confundida.

-¿¡Alguien puede decirme porque!?-

Momo levanto la mano enseguida y sin esperar continuo exponiendo los mismos puntos que Ddraig solo añadiendo el Obvio rencor de Bakugo a Izuku, claramente el villano.

-¡B-buena observación alumna Yaoyorozu!- quien también le quito las palabras de la boca. Ella asintió satisfecha con las manos en sus caderas luciendo satisfecha.

Y enseguida nombro a los siguientes, los grupos eran Todoroki y Shouiji contra Ojiro y Hagakure. Mientras Izuku, Iida y Uraraka se reunieron con los demás.

-¡Se lucieron chicos! ¡Mas tu Midoriya! ¡La pelea fueeeeeeee eeeeepiiiicaaaaa!- Mina casi brinco sobre los tres.

-¡Tio! Todo estuvo ¡ZAZ! ¡PUM! ¡YAAA!- Kaminari haciendo movimientos con las manos.

-¡Una pelea muy masculina!- Kirishima energético.

-¿Si sabes que Uraraka es mujer verdad?-Mineta solo dándose cuenta observando aquel par que ni con su manos atraparía todo en uno.

-¡¿Es cierto que tus oídos son fenomenales?!- Jiro Preguntando a Izuku.

-¡Uraraka! ¡Tu prácticamente ganaste! ¡Las mujeres heroínas son las mejores!- Mina felicitando a la castaña.

-¡Me gustaría ser tan rápido para que nadie me encuentre en los vestidores de las chicas- Mineta imaginando lujuriosamente junto con Kaminari confundiendo a Iida.

Los tres fueron abrumados mientras All Might veía con orgullo a su discípulo quien solo comenzaba a verse cada vez mas nervioso. Izuku se rascaba la mejilla prestando atención a una chica animada con ¿Maquillaje? en sus mejillas y unas orejas que llamaron su atención, ademas de su ropa de Rockero que debía admitir le quedaba. Izuku busco a alguien mientras hablaba.

-S-si bueno, puedo escuchar todo a cincuenta metros de distancia pero solo si me concentro solo que no puedo especificar el lugar exacto de donde vienen si hay muchos- Respondiendo algo nervioso.

-¡Wooo de verdad! Yo puedo ubicarlos por sus bandas sonoras- la chica parecía agradable y con una personalidad muy enfocada a sus gustos.

-¡¿Enserio?!- sacando casi su lado Nerd.

-Si mira te explico...- Y así Izuku ya tenia algo mas que escribir mientras intercambiaba consejos con Kyouka sin notar la aparición de Ashido.

-¡Midori!- ' _¿Eh?'_ pensó el peliverde por el diminutivo- ¡Fue increíble tu pelea! ¡Actuaste como un verdadero héroe!- iba a decirle algo sino fuera porque fue interrumpida por una chica con ropa algo...faltante.

-¿Midoriya verdad?- Momo logrando tener su turno luego de que Mina lo mareo, asintió no pareciendo abrumado, Momo tenia una mirada seria pero pareciendo querer ser amable por notar su esfuerzo en las palabras- Mi nombre es Momo Yaoyorozu, tu trabajo en equipo es bueno y tu Quirk definitivamente es poderoso, me sorprende que algo así no haya despertado en su momento- esquivando un poco la mirada, la chica rica en verdad no sabia como hablar de manera informal y conocer a un chico así de habilidoso es algo que no perdería de vista tan fácil pues le hace darse cuenta de la dedicación en aprender su propio poder y llegar tan lejos como sea posible aunque aun tiene curiosidad pues según sabe su 'Quirk' tiene personalidad.

-Mmmm ¿Saben sobre...?- Noto que el peliverde era alto, tal vez un poco mas que ella ya que tuvo que levantar algo la mirada.

-EL profesor All Might nos dijo ese detalle ¿Es impropio pre...?- pareciendo de repente insegura.

-No no, no me molesta y es cierto, mi Quirk no despertó por completo hasta hace casi un año aunque me he podido comunicar con mi socio desde los cuatro años ¿No es verdad compañero?-

 **[Boost]**

La gema en su brazo brillo sorprendiendo a la chica.

- **[Gusto en conocer a los próximos héroes Señorita Yaoyorozu, espero no ser algo extraño si puedo comunicarme]-**

-N-no, es cierto que es un tipo de Quirk interesante pero no es nada extraño puedo asegurar-mirando algo sorprendía el brazo de Izuku que parecía tener la forma de armadura de metal pero con un sentimiento...misterioso, místico, no podría asegurarlo.

 _JA_

Ddraig nota la mirada del chico de hielo y fuego sobre su portador, lo cual solo pasa mientras se dirige a su prueba de entrada de la prueba. Decide hablar de esto después con Izuku. Y hablando de, el peliverde nota a cierto enano que parece demasiado perturbador como mira a la chica con la que habla, no lo piensa dos veces antes de hablar.

 **- _Que crees que haces..._ -** su voz una clara amenaza mientras la pelinegra espabila asustada pensando que se dirige a ella.

-P-perdon...- pero solo se sorprende mas cuando pasa de ella por lo que lo sigue con los ojos.

Mientras Izuku sorprende a Mineta que salta de su lugar con sudor corriendo por sus ojos.

-¡Q-que! ¡N-npo he hecho na...!- da pasos rápidos hacia atrás sin comprender como el aura del peliverde lo aterra hasta lo huesos.

 _ **-No mientas...-**_ lo acorrala contra una pared con varios pares de ojos en el, la mayoría compañeras de clase _ **-...Este no es un lugar para perversiones, mi madre me enseño que siempre se debe respetar a una dama sin importar lo hermosa que fuera...-**_

-¿H-hermosa?...- repite la chica en cuestión con las mejillas volviéndose un poco rojas.

 **- _...Asi que escucha...-_** se inclina con la mirada oscurecida mirando a Mineta que esta a punto de mojar los pantalones ** _-...Vuelve a tratar a una dama así frente a mi o tendremos un charla...fuerte, si es que me entiendes-_** sus ojos verdes brillaban con intensidad y Mineta cree verlos rasgarse a los de un depredador por un segundo.

-¡H-HAI!- Y huye lo mas lejos posible.

 **-[Y ahi va un pervertido mas a la lista socio, buen trabajo]-**

-Supongo que es la costumbre jejeje, aunque aun no entiendo tu problema con los pervertidos-

 **-[Te dan mala imagen socio, mejor mantener la distancia...para siempre]-**

-Ehhhh jajajaja pareciera que los conocieras mejor que yo-

 **-[Ni lo digas...]-**

-¿Eh?-

- **[Nada nada...]-**

-Si bueno...- mira por encima y rápidamente encuentra lo que buscaba, gira para sonreirle a Momo que sigue mirándolo con las mejillas rojas-...Un gusto conocerte, nos vemos después...-

-A-adios...- agita las manos.

-Es lindo ¿verdad?-Momo prácticamente salto de su lugar girando para encontrar a Mina con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- ...Mooooo me hubiese gustado estar en lugar de Uraraka- Momo sin admitirlo también pensó eso por un segundo.

-A-ashido-san, deberías enfocarte en la practica ya que estamos en clase y...-

-Oh vamossss, no es dañino pensar en que chico es el mas lindo de todos-

-¡Si!- Jirou entrando con ellas- Es alto, divertido, amable, caballero con las damas en asecho y podría jurar que ese traje marca bien cada...-

-¡Hey chicas! ¿Estan hablando de Izuku?- Ochako llegando a ellas sin saber en que se metía.

-SSHHHHH- Regañaron incluida Momo.

-Heee pero crei que...-

-Ne Ochako-chan...- Mina con una sonrisa que asusto a la castaña-...¿Crees que Izuku es lindo?-

Su cara aun con una sonrisa se volvió roja apenas proceso lo escuchado.

-¡¿P-pero si... apenas lo conozco?!-

-¿Conocer quien chicas? ¿Ya estamos hablando de chicos por que si es así tienen toda mi atención- Toru llego, algo que ninguna de las chicas vio venir por obvias razones.

-Ehhhh Toru ¿ya acabaste?- Mina sorprendida al igual que las demás. Ante esto ella pareció agachar la mirada y hablar con un tono pesimista muy fuera de su personalidad.

-Hmp, apenas comenzamos Todoroki congelo todo el edificio y nos atrapo en el acto-

Todas miraron al chico de cabello blanco y rojo caminar sin preocupación, sin mirar a nadie a su alrededor incluso aun cuando paso cerca de las chicas.

-Es Gay- soltó Mina a lo que las demás rieron en voz baja solo para que Momo intente reprenderla fallidamente.

...Con Izuku...poco antes

Nuestro peliverde camino sin prisa hacia cierta pareja que hablaba mirando las pantallas del que seria el equipo que perdió mas rápido.

-Hey Tsuyu y...- Inclino un poco la cabeza ante el chico que compartía cierta similitud con las cuervos, por alguna razón sintió una leve molestia pero lo ignoro apenas hablo.

-Izuku Midoriya ¿Verdad?- Asintió en silencio mientras Tsuyu miraba como los ojos del peliverde miraba al chico en cuestión con ojo critico- Gusto en conocerte, soy Fumikage Tokoyami y creo que ambos compartimos similitudes en cuestiones de Quirk- Izuku tardo unos segundos en dar con la idea correcta pues ya había escuchado de alguien con un Quirk con personalidad propia como Ddraig.

-Ohhhhh! Es verdad! yo tenia planeado conocerte en algún momento pues también pensé en eso ¿Verdad Ddraig?- olvidando el raro momento en que vio a ambos juntos y sintió un ligero cambio en su humor, ni Ddraig lo vio.

 **-[Ciertamente, es difícil encontrar uno con propia personalidad y pensamiento]-** la gema brillo mientras la voz se escuchaba, Tokoyami noto enseguida como ambos parecían relacionarse bien, algo de lo que carecía pues su sombra era orgullosa y perezosa.

-Gero, ¿siempre suenas orgulloso Ddraig-san? Izuku es el que hace todo el trabajo- Tsuyu sonaba como siempre, Izuku la miro sonriendole tranquilo, un saludo que se transmitió con los ojos.

 **-[H-hey, no es...]-**

-Tranquilo socio, sino fuera por tus consejos estaría frito en muchas cosas-

 **-[Lo dudo, ambos sabemos que cuando buscas una estrategia ahí me ganas, yo hubiese dicho que ambos lo emboscaran]-**

-Pero podrían recibir daño por Kacchan y no me gustaría que alguien vaya al ala medica en mi segundo día y en mi equipo-

-Eso es a lo que me refiero Gero-

-¿U-ustedes se llevan bien?-Tokoyami pensó en voz alta.

-Claro! Ddraig es como mi hermano no nacido y con quien eh hablado desde los cuatro años...-Izuku arrugo un poco las cejas-...¿Tu no?-

-H-hmm bueno, a veces solo cuando le apetece quiere ayudar, es algo perezoso y orgulloso...- viéndose un poco nervioso, ver como alguien similar en Quirks pero con relaciones paralelas, suspiro antes de convocarlo-... **Dark Shadow** -

Una sombra emergió por detrás, siendo el cuarto algo oscuro solo iluminado por las pantallas del ejercicio hizo de la sombra bastante similar en tamaño con su anfitrión.

 **-Agggh, despertarme mientras tengo un buen sueño de día con poca iluminación ¿Ya vamos a pelear o que?-** ciertamente orgulloso una sombra que llamo la atención de todo la clase presente incluso la de All Might quien sonrió al ver a su discípulo encontrarse cara a cara con alguien similar.

Clara ignorancia.

-No, aun no es nuestro turno solo quería que conocieras a nuestros iguales Dark Shandow...-

 **-¿Iguales? JAJAJAJAJA No hay nadie como yo mocoso! ¡Soy la oscuridad!-** ojos rojos y un alarde en sus movimientos dramáticos.

Izuku estaba mirándolo fijamente mientras su cerebro comenzó a estudiar el Quirk de Tokoyami, pensando en las anotaciones que escribiría en su libreta después, vislumbro como la sombra de Fumikage comenzó a expandirse y elevarse, de alguna forma su sombra parecía absorber la oscuridad de la habitación, apenas lo suficiente para darle esa forma, añadiendo que parecía dormir de día, diferencias y similitudes con Ddraig y así continuo pensando. Mientras Ddraig tuvo una idea aunque no sabia si debía hacerlo ya que requería 'Magia' simple de ilusión, simplemente le pediría a Izuku que mantenga un poco de energía en su brazo y haría el resto.

 **[¡Boost!]**

La gema brillo recibiendo un gruñido de Dark Shandow por el repentino resplandor.

 **-[Un placer Dark Shandow, puedes decirme Ddraig el Quirk de quien ves enfrente]-** ante la voz la sombra se acerco un poco mirando con cautela el brazo y el brillo verde en la mano del chico peliverde que lo miraba sin parpadear.

 **-Heeee Que es esta pequeña luz parlanchina-** se mofo e inflo el pecho **\- ¡Una luz tan pequeña no es nada para mi!-**

-Orgullo contra orgullo Gero...- Tsuyu miro a Izuku-...Tal vez sea un rasgo de que son similares-

 **-[¡Hey! Aun no nos has visto darlo todo]-**

-Eso mismo-

- **Solo para esto me llamas...-** Dark Shandow viéndose ofendido **\- ...Es una simple luz, no vale ni mi tiempo-**

Bueno, eso rompe limites.

 _ **-[Socio, hay algo que me gustaría intentar así que concentra un poco de energía en tu brazo]-**_ Izuku parecía confundido.

 _-'¿Algo nuevo?'-_

 _ **-[Solo una idea, mira...]-**_ por la mente del peliverde sintió la intención y la idea, de pronto sintió que debió golpearse en la cara por no pensar algo así mucho antes, habiendo observado la sombra de Tokoyami y que sea una entidad como Ddraig abre la posibilidad de también pueda invocarlo, Dark Shandow requiere oscuridad, un tipo de energizante, solo Ddraig parecía generar su propio poder pero con limitaciones así que solo había una pregunta y era cuanto poder requería.

 _-'¿Como no lo pensé antes?'-_

- _ **[¿Socio?]-**_

 _-'No te preocupes Ddraig, déjame intentarlo'-_ Extendió su mano derecha con una mirada seria.

 **[¡Boost!]**

Su mano brillo pero mantuvo el brillo.

-¿Gero? ¿Pasa algo Izuku?-

 **[¡Boost!]**

Aumento el brillo junto con el aura roja que comenzó a envolver todo su brazo.

-Hasta hoy solo había entrenado enfocado en la lucha mano a mano y largo alcance y nunca pensé en lo maleable que es mi energía, Tokoyami...- llamo al chico quien le miro-...¿Tienes control de las sombras no?-

-Si, para mi es una conexión maleable como una mano extra o... espera ¿estas intentando...?- comprendiendo y recordando algo que menciono All Might- ¿Enserio no despertó tu Quirk hasta hace unos meses?-

-No completamente pues Ddraig ha estado en mi cabeza desde los cuatro años-

-Y-ya veo...-

 **[¡Boost!][¡Boost!][¡Boost!]**

Su brazo era fuego carmesí completamente envuelto, algunos chicos notaron eso y dejaron de mirar las pantallas para mirar que ocurría con el peliverde que tenia una mirada de completo enfoque y seriedad. Ddraig comenzó a comprender la idea de Izuku, sus anteriores portadores podían crear técnicas únicas acorde a sus propias características o deseos de cada uno de ellos e Issei su primer gran logro fue robar ropa interior, invocarlo era una idea incluso mucho mas probable ahora que lo pensaba.

 **[¡Boost!][¡Boost!][¡Boost!]**

El aura comenzó a extenderse, tomar una forma en un principio casi humano siendo lo ultimo en verse un peinado y figura de alguien que solo Ddraig reconoció - ** _'[Issei...]'-_** solo un segundo en su propia mente, un tono triste y melancólico de alguien con quien vivió centenares de vidas. Luego dar la forma a partir de unos Ojos verdes zafiro que brillaban con fiereza, una cabeza mostrando su lado reptil pero con rasgos mas finos ya que al abrir la boca un poco mostró una buena dentadura o colmillos, un cuerpo ancho cincelado con músculos incluyendo sus brazos y añadiendo sus garras en vez de dedos.

De alguna forma los ojos parpadearon.

De alguna forma un alma cobro vida.

 **-Esto es...-** Perplejo comenzando con moverse, ignorando las miradas asombradas de todos en la clase ignorando a All Might que explicaba algo en lo que pasaba del combate, los ojos de Izuku brillaban de felicidad **-...Increible-**

Pero una voz altanera lo saco de su asombro.

 **-¡Ya veo, mi enemigo natural!-** Dark Shandow se acerco un poco inflando el pecho y lanzando una mirada de superioridad.

 **-¿Q-Que?-** confundido prestando atención a la figura de sombras.

 **-¡No quieras engañarme, seres como nosotros estamos destinados a ser enemigos naturales! ¡Enemigos jurados a una lucha eterna!-**

 **-¿A-albion?...no, espera Dark Shandow esto no es...-**

 **-¡Puede que hayas crecido pero no significa que me hayas superado, puedo derrotarte en cualquier momento me oyes!-**

-Gero, esto es confuso-

-S-shadow este no es el lugar para pelear- Tokoyami recuperándose llamando a su sombra quien rápido giro para mirarlo.

 **-¡Y tu, no permitiré que el anfitrión de mi enemigo natural sea mas fuerte que tu así que vete preparando que entrenaremos mas tarde, preferible de noche entiendes!-**

-¿U-uh, si?- Su mirada era clara confusión.

- **¡Bien...!** -giro para enfrentar a la reciente figura hecha de energía y voluntad **-¡...Prepárate que el destino puede colocarnos del lado contrario en cualquier momento y nuestra pelea destinada llegara para demostrar quien triunfa sombre el otro!-** Sin mas se hizo uno con las sombras desapareciendo con la ultima palabra.

Un poco de silencio.

-¡Lo conseguimos Ddraig!- Izuku no parecia prestar atencion con su mente a mil por segundo pensando en las posibilidades, la figura de Ddraig lo miro e incluso aun hecho de energía se noto su cara perpleja.

 **-¡Pude notar que ni siquiera prestaste atención!-**

Una tos fuerte los interrumpió a los cuatro, solo los dos hombres se sobresaltaron al tener el rostro de All Might sobre ellos, Tsuyu fue afortunada al no recibir reprimenda y Ddraig se mantuvo impasible pero con un aura derrotada, detalles que no pasan de Asui ya que también le había escuchado decir un nombre cuando la sombra exploto _-'¿Quien es Albion?'-_ paso por su mente.

-¡Por mucho que esa demostración sea impresionante ambos ignoraron la batalla de sus compañeros, estar atentos jóvenes héroes!- aunque por dentro estaba impresionado de Midoriya no podía tratarlo con privilegios, pero como siempre, hay algo que el chico siempre logra para impresionarlo y aunque estuvo mal Toshinori ya sabia que Tokoyami tenia problemas con Dark Shandow, al parecer solo necesita encontrar un rival para mejorar su amistad y hacer que se lleven mejor, aunque no como lo imagino, tiro dos pájaros de un tiro.

-¡L-lo s-sien-to mucho!- Izuku tartamudeo aterrado poniéndose rígido.

-¡P-perdone Sensei!- Tokoyami no tan diferente pero manteniendo la postura pero con la mirada gacha.

Todos les miraban entre divertidos como Mina, Kaminari, Toru y Mineta o decepcionados como Iida, Yaoyorozu y el mismo Todoroki quien esperaba dejar claro el mensaje en su reciente pelea, no tiene miedo de clamar su superioridad. No le sentó bien que la persona que ve como un rival y una piedra en su camino no le preste atención.

-¡Ahora jóvenes estudiantes...!- dirigiéndose al grupo entero ahora-¡...Quien puede decirme lo que acaba de pasar!-

Fue el turno de Iida hablar antes de Momo dejando sin palabras por segunda vez a All Might.

-Gero, fue un buen espectáculo-

-J-je je je a-al final t-termine regañado- Izuku sonrió nervioso rascándose la mejilla algo avergonzado de mirarla.

-Para ser alguien fuerte también tartamudeas hmmm eso es lindo- Eso le gano un sonrojo del peliverde, quien rápido fue salvado de un tartamudeo sin parar.

-Midoriya...- Tokoyami tomando su atención-...No se como paso pero gracias- extendiendo su mano.

-Sin problemas...- devolviendo el saludo y con una idea que no dejo pasar-...¿Amigos?- un poco sorprendido pero claro con la idea.

-Sin objeciones-

-Quirks rivales pero ustedes amigos, eso es una ironía ribbit-

Ddraig no espero y como el humo de un cigarro desapareció para volver a la soledad que tanto acostumbro dejando un murmullo avergonzado.

Los tres rieron, después de eso se dispusieron a prestar total atención no perdiéndose las siguientes peleas y de igual forma Izuku sin olvidar la información sobre los Qurks de sus compañeros que observo ese partido e incluso cuando todos comenzaban a retirarse Izuku en todo momento espero a Kacchan regresar pero al final no volvió.

* * *

 _ **-[Sabes, sino supiera que solo es preocupación me asustaría]**_ \- menciono en su cabeza mientras el peliverde junto con todos los hombres de la clase se cambiaban en los vestidores. Incluso otros mas notaron su silencio.

-¿Todo bien Midoriya?- Iida tomándolo desprevenido.

-O-oh eh solo pensaba en que Kacchan aun no ah regresado- Ante eso Iida tomo una pose pensante mientras asentía.

-Debo admitir que estoy sorprendido que ambos se conozcan desde la niñez, admiro como a pesar de su trato a la gente en general no pareció influir en ti- Izuku quiso decir en realidad que si no hubiese sido por Ddraig no podría imaginarse como seria en ese instante sino se hubiese manifestado, pues es gracias a él que tuvo el impulso de defenderse siendo sincero.

Miro su brazo por un segundo con una sonrisa.

-Kacchan no era así, fue el primer amigo que tuve y junto a otros nos juntábamos todos los días aunque la mayoría de las veces al final solo quedábamos los dos tanto que nuestras madres se conocían, incluso hoy son amigas pero todo cambio cuando manifestó su Quirk y de repente todo el mundo lo elogiaba por su habilidad explosiva, ambos alabamos a All Might y cuando la gente le decía que podría ser un increíble héroe comenzó a ser como es ahora-

Recuerdos lo inundaron de aquellos tiempos en que tenia mejor amigo.

Escucho a algunos moquear.

-H-hombre, eso es lo mas m-masculino que h-haria un hombre por su hermano- Eijiro tapándose los ojos con su mano derecha, con la izquierda ocupada en un abrazo en camaradería con Denki quien tenia bien sujeto a Tokoyami este ultimo queriendo huir.

-S-si quieres cargar tu teléfono no dudes de preguntar- Denki dejando escapar lagrimas vivas con el pulgar derecho en aprobación.

-Midoriya brilla en persona, todo un caballero- Aoyama haciendo movimientos dramáticos. Izuku se quedo de piedra.

 ** _-[Tonto...]-_** Izuku escucho un susurro en el fondo. Draig mientras sentía una presencia afuera sin moverse.

-¡Basta de eso! - Mineta exclamo con excitación saltando en medio- ¡Lo verdaderamente importante fueron los trajes de las chicas, ¿Díganme que no miraron a Momo o Uraraka, Mina era super sexi no creen?!-

La mayoría se puso a pensar, Todoroki aburrido salio vestido correctamente solo para ver un cabello rubio ceniza desaparecer a la esquina. Miro inexpresivo con la mente a mil por hora.

Adentro Tanto Denki como Kirishima tenían la cara rosada, Tokoyami tosiendo igual rojo, Iida mirando reprendiendo con la mirada a Mineta. Izuku prefirió ignorarlo pues solo eran palabras y no ofensas a mitad de la clase.

-Ni siquiera sabia que Asui tenia los pechos tan...- Bien. Eso fue todo.

- **Oi...** -Mineta de nuevo sudo mares al sentir una intención asesina en su espalda, giro para encontrarse con Midoriya y la mirada de un verdadero depredador.

-¡N-no le he hecho nada malo a nadie!-

- **No...** _ **'No la menciones'**_ **. _..._ Sin palabras**\- Sus pupilas parecían rasgarse lo que aumento el miedo de Mineta.

-Vamos Midoriya relájate ¡somos hombres!-

-Y si no nos vamos ya llegaremos tarde- Iida anuncio casi como orden pero todos asintieron dirigiéndose a la puerta. Solo para que a medio camino encontraran a Bakugo recargado contra la pared, quien al escucharlos venir giro con su típico rostro molesto con unos ojos de 'Vete a la mierda', rápidamente todos los chicos notaron una creciente tensión, tensión que aumento cuando hablo.

-Deku...- un siseo enojado pero contenido.

-Iida, ambos llegaremos a tiempo- manteniendo la calma.

-H-hm, confiare en ti- No confía en Bakugo por lo que se abstuvo de decir mas para reanudar su paso. Los demás le siguieron sin mirar atrás.

-Mariquitas- dijo con desprecio.

-Asustas-

-¡Tch!¡Puedes callar tu maldita boca por un segundo Nerd!-Izuku no dijo nada pero entrecerró los ojos con cautela, Kacchan por su lado le miro desafiante- ¡Alguien te entreno cierto!...- lo revelo cuando abrió los ojos-...¡Lo vi! ¡Nadie puede volverse así de fuerte en poco tiempo! ¡TU MALDITO NERD TRAMPOSO!- prácticamente gritaba, su voz llena de recelo y furia pero comenzaba a perder valor. Izuku miro sorprendido cuando vio los ojos de Bakugo entrecerrarse, creyendo que de esa forma no notaria sus lagrimas, no pudo evitar calmarse por dentro.

Porque no buscaba una disculpa.

Solo una chispa de cambio.

-¡NO ME IMPORTA S-SABES! ¡SOLO TENGO QUE ENTRENAR UN POCO MAS Y PODRE PATEAR TU MALDITO CULO HASTA LA LUNA!- dio media vuelta empezando a alejarse-¡MANTENTE FUERA DE MI VISTA NERD DE MIERDA! ¡SOLO UNO PUEDE SER EL NUMERO UNO Y POR SUPUESTO QUE SERÉ YO MALDITA SEA!-

Aunque nada sutil.

Izuku estuvo varios minutos parado mirando por donde su amigo de la infancia se fue, estuvo hasta que Ddraig le informo que solo tenia un minuto para llegar a clase, afortunadamente el héroe profesional cementoss fue indulgente solo poniéndose un poco nervioso mientras tomaba asiento sonriendo a Asui por reflejo. Quien pareció conectar los puntos luego de ver a Bakugo ignorar a todos, solo Kirishima quien sin miedo palmeo el hombro del rubio ceniza alentándolo sobre entrenar su masculinidad y salir ileso.

* * *

-¡Fue un gran día!- Uraraka salia contenta de la escuela seguida de Izuku, Iida, Fumikage y Tsuyu-¡Aun no puedo creer que All Might de todos los héroes decida enseñarnos! ¡Es tan cool!- compartiendo su optimismo a los demás.

-Sin duda esto solo significa que debemos enfocarnos aun mas en el estudio heroico teniendo a tal calibre enseñándonos, sin duda UA a sobrepasado mis expectativas- Iida viéndolo de un enfoque practico.

-Gero, Nunca deja de sonreír-

-Fue un buen día- Tokoyami dándose cuenta de que no solo había ganado la prueba sino también hacerse de amigos tan rápido. Quien ciertamente ha tenido algunas dificultades para hacer amistad con sus compañeros en el pasado añadiendo que por fin tenia un trato justo con Dark Shandow y todo gracias al encontrar a un igual en términos de Quirks.

-Para ser el segundo día no puedo ni imaginar el ultimo día de la semana-

-Solo espero estar a las expectativas- Tsuyu recordándose seguir entrenando.

-Estoy seguro de que lo harás bien Tsuyu-san- Izuku hablándole con seguridad y una sonrisa amable.

-Ya te dije que puedes decirme Tsuyu a secas- comento mirándolo.

-A-ah bueno, e-es que...-

-Vamos Izuku, somos amigos ahora ¿no?- Ochako secundándola.

-Jejeje yo bueno...-

-¡Izuku!- una voz desconocida que callo al grupo.

 _-'Esa voz...'-_ Midoriya pensando en lo conocido que era la voz que acababan de escuchar.

-¡Izuku... _TE ENCONTRÉ!-_

En cámara lenta una figura desconocida salio de la entrada, dicha figura era una chica desconocida para todos excepto para Izuku, quien miro con sorpresa y sin esquivar el tacleo de la chica y mirar sorprendido a la persona que estaba encima de él.

-¡¿Itsuka?!- Gimio con incredulidad al ver el cabello naranja y la coleta de lado frente a él, incluso esos ojos verdes tan parecidos a los suyos- ¡No se suponía que estabas en china!- a lo que la chica sonrió con astucia. A este punto sus compañeros eran espectadores de esta extraña situación.

-Jejejeje bueno, papa consiguió un buen arreglo para que pueda venir a UA, después de todo quien querría rechazar tal oportunidad...- sus ojos brillaron aun mas- ...Neeee Izu-chan-

 _¿Izu-chan?_ \- se repitieron todos.

-Eres sorprendente, mira que te dije que si Ddraig tenia razón serias perfecto para estar aquí! ¡Y en la primera clase nada menos, sin duda nunca dejas de impresionar!-

Tsuyu miro pensante la escena sin mostrar como siempre las emociones que la recorrían.

-Ehhh...- acompañada de un par de tosidos Uraraka llamo la atención-...Disculpa ¿Quien eres tu?- no queriendo sonar mala sino cortes a la extraña chica que acaba de llegar. Itsuka sonrió levantándose con una sonrisa mientras Izuku se sacudía el polvo por estar en el suelo.

-Perdonen gente de la clase A, Soy Itsuka Kendo de la clase B y...- se abrazo del brazo de Izuku quien se escandalizo- Soy la ex-novia de este Dragón en crecimiento- sonriendo con confianza sin notar la tormenta que cernía sobre ellos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¡EHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _La Dragona y el Zorro._

 _._

 _._

 _._

-¡Ya basta!-

 _-'N-naruto-Kun'-_

.

.

 ** _-[Quien lo diria...La tercera es la vencida]-_**

.

.

Albion, el Hakuryuukou, El Dragón Emperador Blanco. Se mantenía como siempre lo hacia con sus anteriores portadores, solo observando como crecía la persona en la que ahora habitaba, y Vali no fue una excepción incluso con su lado demoníaco a relucir, solo una prueba para poder medir el potencial y saber que esperar ademas de aprender sobre el mundo en el que ha llegado.

No fue una decepción, su intriga es mucha por el hecho de que prácticamente vive en un mundo de ninjas y no cualquiera por supuesto ya que todos tienen acceso al Chakra, una energía altamente peligrosa y difícil de desarrollar por las personas de su mundo siendo solo Yokais los maestros en este arte. Arte que acabo cuando aprendió sobre las habilidades de algunas leyendas de este mundo cuando su portadora comenzó a recibir su educación prácticamente desde que comenzó a caminar.

Pero también aprendió su historia, una que se escribe con sangre.

Albion veía las posibilidades. Solo que...

Cuando fue su turno después de Ddraig considero preguntar a que tipo de personas se les asignaría, tenia curiosidad de como Azazel domino el 'Sistema' de dios' y en que se esta metiendo. La respuesta fue simple pero que en su momento tomo por sensata.

'Alguien puro de corazón'

Bueno, ciertamente lo tuvo cuando conoció a Hinata Hyuga.

Y no podía culparla viendo el mundo en el que vivía.

Incluso temió su partida rápida cuando vio a la chica ser secuestrada, Afortunadamente fue salvada pero incluso él no entendía como todo termino así.

Un mundo que pedía ojo por ojo, sangre e incluso la vida a cambio de pago.

Le hubiese gustado poder ayudarla pero su actitud siempre a sido solitaria y algo triste, siempre temerosa y con un tartamudeo que enojaba a su padre, una niña pura de corazón nació en medio un clan con un deber, un status con un peso muy grande para alguien tan pequeño.

Y en algún punto pensó que tal vez su llegada seria demorado mucho, aunque tuvo dos oportunidades, dos de una sola persona en los primeros años de su infancia, no fue su madre, no fue su padre, no fue su hermana, no fue alguien del clan.

.

Fue en el funeral del padre de su primo Neji, Hinata no resistió estar ahí, no resistió ver a su primo quien empezaba a conocer y ser su amigo ser informado de su padre, sus lagrimas la contagiaron y salio rápido para después correr sin rumbo fijo mientras las lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos en un día frió de invierno, ella no sabia a donde iba solo quería irse y que todo acabara. No paro hasta que dio su ultimo aliento cayendo al suelo sobre la nieve mientras una luz se cernía sobre ella, ella siguió llorando.

Pero no duro.

 ** _-[Deberías volver a casa...pero no puedes escucharme]-_** un intento fallido de Albion para comunicarse. El fue el primero en notar la sombra de un niño acercarse y de todas las posibilidades de las cuales pasar de largo era la mas probable esto no fue el caso. Sus sentidos están restringidos por lo que esa vez no vio lo especial del chico, ni la siguiente.

-Hey ¿Que te paso?- Una voz sin pizca de malicia.

Hinata se sobresalto.

-E-eh...- Miro a un niño rubio con una chaqueta naranja que era el color que mas sobresalía ademas de sus gogles y una bufanda roja. Lo que le sorprendió Hinata fue la sonrisa amigable que el niño le ofreció aun cuando no lo conocía.

-Je, no hay que llorar...- calmaba sin saber y Hinata solo lo miro sin decir nada-...¿Donde esta tu casa?- pregunto a lo que ella negó sin vacilación, por alguna razón no temía reprimenda del chico desconocido. Y el solo se rió.

-Que remedio...- pensó que se iba ir-...Vamos- Hinata aun no entendía porque la ayudaba, porque este niño no la insulta como algunos otros niños que la discriminan por sus ojos, ojos que abrió al sentir su mano tomada y una calidez invadirla pero aun sin poder decir ni una palabra.

Hasta que llegaron al complejo Hyuga.

-¿Porque lloras si tienes una casa tan grande- Hinata miro a Naruto curiosa pero sin decirlo, solo observando aquella mirada triste del chico, no pudo evitar sentirse triste también- Yo no tengo a nadie, pero no...- Y sonrió y por alguna razón ella se sintió tranquila al verlo lleno de confianza-...Pero no lloro- no dijo nada cuando se alejo, ni siquiera se despidió del rubio que se despedía como si ambos fuesen viejos amigos, viéndolo solo alejarse entre calles y copos de nieve. Incluso cuando fue reprendida Hinata por su padre que llego poco después encontrándola aun donde ella podía ver al rubio despedirse en el mismo lugar antes de irse.

 ** _-[E-espera, como es que...]-_** chispa que Albion no vio venir, ni para poder comunicarse.

-Hinata, entra- Hiashi ordeno sacándola de su mente.

- _ **[Desafortunado...pero aun hay tiempo]-**_ mas para si mismo.

De igual forma no pensó que fuese a encontrar a tal niño rubio muy pronto ni en el mismo invierno.

* * *

-¡Oigan, deténganse!- una voz conocida para la heredera Hyuga fue suficiente para que dejara de llorar y mirara a quien había llegado.

-Ha...¿Quien eres?- devolvió un niño que parecía ser el líder del trió que molestaba a Hinata y aunque ella fácilmente podría derribaros por las enseñanzas de su padre las palabras de los niños desconocidos le dolieron mas de lo que pensó. Hinata se hizo la misma pregunta en su mente, viéndolo detenerse y tomar una postura defensiva, grito con fuerza.

-¡Soy Uzumaki Naruto, el proximo Hokage!- declaro con firmeza y una confianza absoluta.

Puede que haya fracasado en su intento de salvarla y terminara en suelo, a Hinata no le importaba ni que su jutsu hubiese fracasado, solo se quedo en silencio y se reprendió por no hacer nada, por quedarse al margen, en silencio mientras los niños rompían la bufanda de Naruto y al final cuando se habían ido no pudo despertarlo, solo quedándose aun lado con su bufanda destruida en sus manos, admirando en silencio la valentía del rubio y en cierta forma algo de envidia.

Porque ella no sabia si alguna vez podría actuar así, solo la idea la hacia temblar.

-¡Ahhhh! ¡No he terminado con ustedes aun tengo...!- sin aviso pero con las piernas aun en el suelo, solo fueron unos momentos para darse cuenta que no había nadie, nadie mas que la niña rara y Naruto se pregunto si la había visto en algún lado pero...-...-...intento moverse solo para llevarse la mano a la cara notando de inmediato la hinchazón-¡Ahh... esto duele!-

-¿Estas bien?- hablo preocupada y asustada.

-Mmmm esto no es nada...- con una mirada resignada sobando su rostro. La chica lo miro aun mas asustada que antes moviendo algo en sus manos hacia él.

-Ellos te rompieren...- enseñando con vergüenza la tela roja en sus manos maltratada por completo. Naruto suspiro aun mas agotado- ...Lo siento yo...-

-Descuida- esta vez su voz tomo mas volumen, aparentemente decidiendo ignorar eso y sin mas comenzó a trotar por la nieve con la idea en mente de que en ese momento un Ramen de cerdo caliente aliviarían todos sus dolores.

-Este...- Su voz en un tono mas alto de lo normal que incluso a ella sorprendió, Naruto se detuvo de golpe con sincera curiosidad aunque aun imaginaba su Ramen. Hinata miro un momento reuniendo muchas de sus emociones pero con una sincera meta, Albion mientras en su siesta no vio venir esta segunda venida, siendo despertado solo en el pasar de la oportunidad- Muchas gracias- con sinceridad.

Naruto supo que le agradecía de verdad por lo que dándole una de sus próximas e indiscutibles sonrisas zorrunas se despidió.

-Jeje de nada- y se fue.

Hinata miro sin apartar sus ojos hasta que el cabello rubio desapareció a lo lejos, se pregunto de nuevo si algún día podría comportarse con tal confianza como Naruto lo había hecho y aun haber perdido volvió a levantarse con renovada decisión de no volver a caer. Un sentimiento desconocido la abrumo por completo mientras apretaba entre sus manos la bufanda roja del niño rubio quien sin saber llegaría a admirar con el pasar de los años, aunque admirar sera solo un pequeño paso a lo que el futuro de ahora en adelante aguarda.

 _ **-[Q-que]-**_ albion despertando con brusquedad, pero sintiendo evaporarse aquella fuerza que lo avivo, miro a su portadora caminar con ahora calma de regreso a casa con una tela roja en sus manos y una sonrisa débil pero sincera en la cara, se tomo un minuto para ver la memoria de la chica _ **-[...Ese niño, es la segunda vez]-**_

Albion decidió que de ahora en adelante estaría pendiente en todo momento que este Hinata despierta.

Su decisión en ese momento prometedor fue sin duda un buen esfuerzo, esfuerzo que seria trucado cuando dudas saltaran a la mente de la niña cuando un día sin querer escucho a un civil referirse al rubio como 'Monstruo' 'Demonio' y el mas revelador solo para Albion 'Kyubi' quien supo a que ser mitológico en este mundo representaba.

Kyubi no Kitsune.

El zorro de las nueve colas.

Y los aldeanos se referían a Naruto así, suponiendo que no es el mismo zorro de nueve colas que hay en su hogar se preguntaba que habria hecho para ganarse tal miedo.

Supo que no era una coincidencia, el secretismo en el aire cuando escuchaba esos susurros decían todo y nada a la vez, sabe que a menos que Hinata despierte su verdadero poder no podrá saber si hay algo mas que habita en el cuerpo del rubio. Aunque claro aun quedaba el hecho de que había ocho seres mitológicos mas ahí afuera capaces de cambiar la geografía del planeta si quisieran y aunque atrapados, este mundo aun carecía de muchas cosas y bestias de gran poder algún día saldrían porque a fin de cuenta eran humanos los que intentaban dominarles.

Una verdad triste y absoluta.

Este mundo, lo que imagina por venir mueve ese sentimiento de emoción que durante siglos estuvo apagada.

Deseo de luchar y este mundo parecía ofrecerle en bandeja de plata y aunque quisiera reírse de su suerte un pensamiento de rivalidad volvió, esperando no quedarse atrás del rojo, porque si el deseo de pelear vuelve, entonces aquella rivalidad tal vez...

Pero primero tenia que despertar, solo esperaba que eso fuese pronto viendo como la chica comenzaba a asechar al rubio.

Bueno, al menos no es una pervertida.

* * *

Años después...

.

.

Segundo examen para chunin...preliminares...

.

.

Hinata se levanta, el Hakuryuukou aparece

.

.

.

.

- _ **[Este niño tiene un trauma severo]-** _Albion, el Dragón Emperador blanco hizo una simple observación del primo de Hinata que incluso ya comenzado el partido comenzó a hablar de pura mierda sentimental, y aunque en realidad funcionaba en Hinata al blanco lo exasperaba, ni Rizevim soltaba tanta estupidez ni a su propio hijo y eso que Vali lo odiaba a muerte.

Hinata comenzaba a flanquear y eso lo molestaba ya que ver a su portadora de esa forma solo le recordaba lo incapacitado que era ' _¡Era el puto blanco, el ser mas temido incluso por los dioses, este niño debe aprender a callar su maldita boca!'_ pero aquello no podía decirlo ni a la chica.

-...Tu eres inútil Hinata, tu eres quien eres lo admitas o no lo sabes...-

 _ **-[En verdad espero que si Hinata no sale de esta alguien te aplaste mas adelante niño perturbado]**_ -deseo que no se cumplirá después.

-¡Ya basta!-

Una voz que retumbo en toda la conciencia de Hinata.

 _ **-[Este niño...]-**_ viendo como la conciencia de su portadora comenzaba a temblar.

-¡Quien te dio derecho de decirle lo que puede ser! ¡Vamos, enséñale a este tarado que esta en un error!- su voz no solo hizo eco en toda la mente de la peliazul, todos en la sala guardaron silencio mientras Naruto finalizaba tomando aire y a la vez soltando gruñidos.

 _-'N-naruto...-kun'-_ perpleja, sintiendo esa misma calidez en todo su ser como cuando era niña.

-¡Hinata! ¡Vas a quedarse parada escuchando eso, haz algo me sacas de quicio!-

 _ **-[Vamos pequeña, hace falta mas que solo la decisión]-** _sintiendo como su conexión comienza a crearse, como las emociones comienzan a ser mas fuertes.

 _-'Tienes razon'-_

 ** _-[¡Voluntad! ¡Tu deseo de luchar! ¡El deseo mas natural para un Dragón desde el momento en que nace!]-_**

 _-'Naruto-kun tiene razón...gracias'-_

 _ **-[Solo un poco mas...]-**_

Neji volvió a decir algo mas pero Hinata ya no lo escuchaba, con concentración recordó las palabras mas inspiradoras de Naruto agradeciéndole por su apoyo mientras con sellos en las manos activo el doujutsu de su clan.

-Defiéndete primo-

Y en solo unos segundos la pelea comenzó.

Ambos miembros del mismo clan, misma sangre, pero actitudes completamente diferentes, el genio de rama secundaria y la decepción de la primera rama. Albion sentía el deseo de lucha de Hinata pero la razón por la que aun no se manifestaba era porque aun le faltaba intención de darlo todo, su resolución aun le faltaba y con cada movimiento, cada segundo de la pelea era un tiro y afloja pero con clara ventaja para el varón, toda su vida estuvo a la defensiva, esta era la primera vez que va al ataque.

Estaba perdiendo un poco y aun incluso en tal momento el Dragón blanco se maravillaba del alcance oculto de Hinata, cada golpe iba con precisión y una fluidez magistral, flexibilidad y un choque de habilidades casi artístico. Un arte para matar que pocas veces observa en verdaderos luchadores, Vali era un guerrero por lo que su brutalidad eran exorbitantes pero esto, esto era un lucha que un solo golpe puedes incluso llegar a matar.

 _ **-[Golpe en el hombro izquierdo...]-**_ Hinata lo recibió- ** _[...Un poco arriba en la cintura izquierda]-_** seguía sin poder hablar _ **-[...Antebrazo derecho, muñeca izquierda, tobillo derecho...]-**_

Albion se impacienta, la lucha sigue y sigue, Hinata comienza a mostrar evidente dolor cada vez que mueve su cuerpo golpeado, Neji apenas cansancio con rasguños en esa mirada de fría furia. Ve un golpe a su mentón que debería dejarla en el suelo pero sigue en pie. Ella arremete solo para recibir mas daño, sigue en pie sin rendirse.

Pero el gran golpe es aquel que recibe en su pecho muy cerca del corazón.

 _ **-[OH NO, NO LO HARÁS ¡PÁRATE!]-**_

Hinata no se mueve, el arbitro se acerca, Albion maldice y antes de que se finalice esa voz vuelve aun mas fuerte.

-Debido a que la combatiente no es apta para continuar y...-

-¡NO!- todos miran al rubio quien muestra enojo en rostro-¡No detenga el encuentro!- pero ni las palabras de Sakura logran disuadirlo.

Pero para ellos lo que es un segundo para Hinata el tiempo se detiene.

 _'No...'_

 _'NO'_

 _'¡NO TE RINDAS!'_

 _-'No quiero...'-_ Hinata abre los parpados sintiendo una ola aproximarse _-'...No me voy...¡No me voy a rendir! Naruto confía en mi, él cree en mí y yo no voy...¡No voy a decepcionarlo'-_

La gente en el podio veía incrédula a Hinata comenzar a levantarse.

 _ **-[¡UN DRAGÓN CAE SOLO PARA MORIR!]-**_

 _-'No frente a la persona que mas admiro, no cuando ve a la verdadera Hinata'-_

 _ **[Divide]**_

.

Su cuerpo reacciono para tomar postura de lucha sin escuchar el jadeo colectivo, ignorando como el dolor se iba, ignorando esta fuerza que comenzaba a abrazarla dentro de ella. En la oscuridad de su brazo derecho, sino fuera por su chaqueta de mangas largas todo el mundo abría visto un Brazalete aparecer en su antebrazo con una gema azul en el centro adornada de lineas artesanales de un azul mas oscuro pero brillante.

-No perderé- con absoluta resolución.

 **-[Esa es la palabra que quería escuchar pequeña niña]-**

El tiempo se congelo, Hinata abrió los ojos al escuchar una voz cerca de ella susurrando al oído, bajo las manos mirando rápido a su alrededor.

 **-[No importa donde mires cuando la respuesta esta dentro ti Hinata]-**

-¿Q-quien eres? ¿Como es que nadie mas te escucha y p-porque todo parece haberse congelado?-

 **-[Ahhh bueno, para resumir mi nombre es Albion el Dragón emperador blanco, mi alma ha estado dentro de ti desde el momento en que naciste y he esperado mas de doce años para por fin hablar contigo, nadie mas puede escucharnos a menos que lo deses ya que hablo directo a tu cabeza y el porque nadie se mueve es porque te traje a tu estado mental con la ultima imagen del mundo real, aquí el tiempo es relativo por lo que un segundo en tu lucha con Neji es un par de minutos aquí adentro, explicar a detalle me llevara mas tiempo]-**

Hinata ni siquiera sabia a que se refería.

 **-[Si lo se, se que no entiendes nada de lo que ha pasado en el ultimo momento y solo te dejare con mas preguntas que respuestas]-**

-¿Q-que...porque yo?-

 **-[Mira, podemos hablar de esto luego cuando todo acabe]-** ante el débil asentimiento de Hinata continuo aunque ella pensaba que tal vez ya esta inconsciente- **[Solo debes sabes que soy un poder del cual ahora eres dueña Hinata, en estos momentos la energía que tenias oculta a despertado y tu cuerpo esta curándose, tus puntos de chakra han sido desbloqueados y tu fuerza y resistencia se han multiplicado]-**

-¿Q-que c-como es...?-

- **[Luego niña, lo único malo es que nuestra habilidad especial no podrás usarla porque use mucha energía para traerte contra tu voluntad y b-bueno...solo necesito d-dormir un rato y cuando todo acabe po...podremos...]-**

-Pero...-

- **[S-solo ten cuidado de...de no l-liberar tus...a-alas...ZZZZZZZzzzzzzz]-**

.

-¿Que?- Hinata pregunto.

-Te pregunto ¿Que crees que estas haciendo? si continuas peleando vas a terminar muerta- Neji se veía molesto por repetirlo, pensando que tal vez estaba comenzando a delirar.

Hinata parpadeo varias veces, mirando a su alrededor por un segundo, movió su cuerpo ahora apenas sintiendo leves molestias, su chakra no estaba solo al cien otra vez sino que sentía tanta energía que podría correr mas de veinte kilómetros sin sudar, se sentía...bien, con una confianza que no sabia que tenia y por alguna razón...quería pelear, pelear enserio. Sus ojos se posaron por ultimo en Naruto que la miraba con una sonrisa satisfecha y sin saberlo termino contagiada.

-¿Porque sonríes Hinata? acaso ya estas delirando, sabiendo que no tienes forma de huir de tu derrota, de tu destino y que...-

-Cállate primo- ciertamente lo hizo- Te falta mucho para acabar conmigo- palabras llenas de convicción acompañada de una mirada con completa confianza.

-Deja de jugar que apenas puedes estar en pie- dándose cuenta que cuando tomo postura fue cuando estaba en su mente, si es que acaso fue real. Miro con satisfacción como Neji miraba incrédulo la postura segura y sus ojos...por un segundo Neji creyó ver a un gigante depredador detrás de Hinata.

-Se lo que tratas de hacer Neji, puede que al principio de la pelea me sentía así pero ya no, me di cuenta que no importa lo que piensen los demás ya que solo hay una persona a la que creeré, y el ya confía en mi así que no pienso dar marcha atrás, ese es mi camino Ninja- hubo un jadeo cuando Hinata activo su doujutsu sin sellos manuales- Y eres tu querido primo quien en verdad sufre.

-¡Yo que!- gruño con ira filtrándose.

-Eres quien realmente sufre sobre las ramas principales y secundarias del clan Hyuga Neji, es por eso que has recurrido a tomar como excusa sobre el destino de las personas cuando la verdad aun no esta escrita y nadie es capaz de saberlo, ni siquiera un genio como tu-

-¡Es todo, tu lo pediste Hinata!- grito con furia solo para detenerse cuando sus propios ojos se activaron para mirar a Hinata a quien creía debía estar en las ultimas-' _¿C-como es posible? ¡Cerré sus canales de chakra, se supone que no debe moverse! ¿Y que pasa con esta cantidad ridícula de chakra, es como si ni siquiera lo haya usado?'-_ cerrado en su propio debate mental apenas fue capaz de reaccionar cuando Hinata se movió a una velocidad aun mayor que la suya-¡Imposible! ¡¿Te estuviste reteniendo todo este tiempo?!- apenas logrando esquivar una palma directa a su abdomen pero sintiendo una quemadura rozar fuertemente.

Arriba con los espectadores.

-Increíble, Hinata en verdad lo esta haciendo- Kiba hablo impresionado de ver a su dócil compañera volverse una fiera total, Akamaru ladro en aprobación.

-Hinata siempre se ha esforzado al limite- Shino con calma en el cuerpo pero el timbre impresionado en su voz.

-No...no puedo creerlo- Tenten se quedo sin habla.

-¡Yooosh! ¡El alma de Hinata ha florecido por segunda vez, no puedo esperar para también hacerlo!- Lee levantando el puño con entusiasmo.

Kurenai era la mas sorprendida, miro de reojo al equipo de Kakashi en especial el ninja rubio que aplaudía sin cesar.

 _-'Siempre pensé que era a su clan y padre a quien quería impresionar pero ahora veo que solo es una única persona'-_...miro a su alumna comenzar a dominar la pelea siendo Neji el único en defenderse _-'...Sea como fuera, creo que debo agradecerte Naruto'-_

-¡Pateale el trasero Hinata!- la voz del rubio inconfundible ahora para ella, su audición parece haber mejorado e incluso huele mejor el olor de la sangre y sudor en la sala.

Aumenta la velocidad de sus ataques, rápidamente comienza conectar algunos golpes sin dificultad.

- _'Es mas lento'-_ Esquivando con gracia todos los ataques _-'Puedo ver todas las aperturas ¿es posible que...que no haya sido un delirio?'-_ recordando la voz de hace unos momentos.

 _-'¡COMO! ¡Como puede haber escondido esta fuerza sin que nadie lo notara! ¡Soy un genio que incluso no me falta mucho para dominar la técnica defensiva principal de la rama primaria! ¡El destino exige mi victoria! O-oh acaso yo siempre...¿S-siempre estuve equivocado?'-_

Su respuesta servida en un golpe directo a su estomago luego de que en el ultimo minuto Hinata haya logrado con éxito golpear la mitad de sus bobinas de Chakra.

Aun consciente mientras caía solo pudo ver la luz y el techo ademas de aquel sentimiento de que ha estado equivocado toda su vida. Y al caer el ultimo color que vio fue la oscuridad de su perdida.

Silencio.

Incluso el arbitro no podía creerlo. Conto hasta diez en los que nadie hablo o movió, el tercer Hokage tuvo que lanzar una pequeña ráfaga de chakra para que se moviera.

-A-ah...¡L-la ganadora es...Hinata Hyuga!-

-¡Yea! ¡Toma eso, sabia que Hinata era increíble! ¡Puede que piense que aun es algo rara pero...!- Naruto miro a Hinata y por casualidad sus ojos se encontraron, claro Naruto no sabia que ella podía escucharlo perfectamente y sus palabras de alguna forma alegraban en gran media a la heredera Hyuga quien sin creérselo ella misma estaba sonriendole cien por ciento honesta al rubio, quien por alguna razón vio a Hinata bajo una nueva luz.

Y asi la historia de Hinata Hyuga, el Hakuryuukou.

Comienza.

.

.

 _Mundo interior...Naruto_

 _._

 _._

 _En una prisión cierto Zorro de nueve colar descansaba imperturbable._

 _Solo hasta que sintió una presencia poderosa y desconocida aparecer cerca de su carcelero. Un ojo rojo lleno de odio parpadeo._

 ** _-Hmmm interesante...-_**

 _Una esencia fuerte del cual los sentidos del Zorro alertaron._

 ** _-Este poder...no es de aquí...quien quiera que sea tiene un poder similar a mis hermanos-_**

 _Por alguna razón siente enojo porque lo que encuentra es luz, blanco y puro poder._

 ** _-Asqueroso...espero que mi estúpido carcelero sepa lo que es bueno o tendré que darle una...charla...Jejeje-_**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Cierto que tarde pero en mi defensa las nuevas entregas de enero y febrero para la consola 'Psp4', red redem...es increible y el nuevo juego de 'Metro' es una pasada.

Ahora...

¿Es esto un primer capitulo o solo un pequeño vistazo?

Baaaah no pude contenerme dejando llevar un poco pero bueno.

Agradezco a quienes comentaron e invito a que den su opinion, alguien nuevo penso que Todoroki iba a tener a Albion, bueno no esta socio jejejeje y las cosas se ponen locas con Itsuka ¿Como paso, como se conocieron? ustedes imaginen yo despues los corrijo lol.

Ahora sepan que mi proxima actualizacion es de 'El heroe' por lo que atentos.

TheDarkAngel se despide.

BYEBYE.


End file.
